Making a Spl-Ash !
by KingNothing497
Summary: It's been six years since Misty last saw Ash Ketchum and when he arrived in Cerulean one day out of the blue, she didn't quite know what was going to happen. All she knew was that when Ash was around, there was never anything ordinary happening. (All Rights w/ respective owners and all that!)
1. Enter Misty!

Cerulean Cove, it was known as _**'The'**_ place for romance in Kanto. From nervous first dates to marriage proposals to confessions of unrequited or undying love, it all went on here, and that was something Misty hated.

"Urgh! Another damn lovestruck couple!"

Misty always sought out the 'solitude' of Cerulean Cove because no one rarely visited it, well by no one she usually meant trainers. Aside from Bill, PokéManiac and technological mastermind who had a house near there and was a big hand to budding trainers when it came to helping expand on the pages of their PokéDex, there was little in the way of attraction for trainers. Sure, some low level first evolution pokémon like Sandshrew, Ekans, Ratatta, Pidgey, Oddish, Bellsprout and some water pokemon like Goldeen and Magikarp could be found here, but most people didn't come here for the battling or training despite the grass types being a natural advantage to the water types which Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym used.

Casting a mixture of envious and enraged eyes at the young couple walking hand in hand along the waterfront, laughing and indulging in what she felt was an overly nauseating display of affection, the ginger sighed. She'd walked that walk they did a few times over the past few years, but now, in her early 20's, she was single and hating the fact every time she got involved with someone it all went wrong for her.

 _"If they start making out, I'm going to set Staryu onto them to hose them down with a Water Gun!"_

Misty's hand brushed against her PokéBalls but she decided against it after sighing rather dejectedly. Seeing the two teenagers happily walking hand in hand one last time, she turned her back on them and walked away from her usual hiding place. Coming out from the small wooded grove which overlooked the cove, Misty turned to her bike. Climbing on it and getting some momentum behind her, the gym leader began the 'quiet' ride back to Cerulean.

 _"If I get back, hopefully no one wants a battle and I can just relax..."_

Sadly, as she drew closer to Cerulean, she noticed a few teenagers milling about near her gym. She was still far enough away to avoid being spotted by them, but she knew if she went in the front way, she'd be challenged and sadly, part of a Gym leader's responsibilities was to take on all challengers whether they felt like it or not.

 _"Right... I guess I'm going in the back way then..."_

Dismounting from her bicycle, she chained it up behind the Gym and walked along to the garage. Since her sister's used the Gym as a base for their touring water ballet and Pokémon shows, they always left the garage open so they could get in and out without getting mobbed. Slipping round the back of their tour bus, the "Azure Dream", Misty got into the building unharassed and breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"Phew! Thank God that's over... I couldn't bear to face another gym challenge this week... No one has came who has that spark... Like he did..."_

Misty's thought's wandered as she looked across the empty gym/performance venue. It didn't take a genius to work out who she was referring to, so much so that right on cue to ruin the moment, Psyduck escaped from its pokéball again and made a bee-line for Misty's PokéGear. Standing there, its hands on its head, the yellow duck which seemed determined not to evolve into the Golduck Misty had longed for so much let out it's ever familiar and mind-numbing cry.

 _"Psy..."_

Misty looked over to the duck. She could feel her cheeks reddening, her fingers were twitching, ready to explode, the one thing which had always been a trademark of her personality, but as she caught sight of the display on the PokéGear, she calmed slightly - 1 message Recieved. Walking towards it, Misty picked up the gear and tapped the screen. Bringing the messages up, the redhead smiled for a moment as she read the name before shaking her head and shutting it down without even reading it.

Psyduck: "..Psy?"

Misty knelt down, bringing herself level with the duck. Rubbing him on the head, she spoken to it softly.

Misty: "Thank you Psyduck... But I'm not in the mood to read it now..."

Psyduck: "..Duck!"

Understanding Misty's concern, the duck which was smarter and more aware than its oblivious apperance and mannerisms let on made its way into the pool. One by one, her other Pokémon - Staryu, Starmie, Seaking, Seadra, Politoed and Togepi started to make their way towards the pool. As the predominantly aquatic creatures began to frolick in the Pool whilst Politoed shot its bubble over Togepi's head, amusing the little egg greatly as it gave chase to them, Misty was oblivious to the person lurking in the Gym's corner.

 _"So, It's been six years since we last saw each other and you won't even read my messages now?"_

Misty stood there frozen on the spot for a moment. She could have sworn she was alone in the gym, but hearing _that_ voice... The same voice which kept her company on their journeys through Kanto and the Orange Islands and some brief excursions into Johto, Hoenn and even Sinnoh made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her pulse quickened and her stomach started to churn, almost as if there was a swarm of butterfree's in there flying about at random. Slowly turning round, she looked to the darkened corner where the voice came from and weakly uttered a word.

Misty: "...Ash?"

As the man stepped into the light, she couldn't believe it. Her legs trembled for a moment as she swore that her eyes was playing tricks on her. Her heart raced, her breathing quickened. It really was him, it really was Ash. But why was he here? The last she knew, he had been wandering round Kalos and talk was that he was involved with someone... Was he coming back home because he'd been dumped and finished with Kalos so she would be his consolation prize? Her mind jumped from inquisitive to irrational and aggressive in an instant and as Ash got closer, Misty couldn't help it. She knew he had an explanation for why he was lurking in her Gym which was closed for the day, but she wasn't going to let him hear it. Letting her emotions and insecurities get the better of her, Misty gave Ash the welcome he'd never expected.

 **CRACK!**

Misty's left hand flew up from her side and caught Ash flush on the jaw, knocking him off balance and sending him crashing down into the pool.

Misty: "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ASH KETCHUM?! YOU COME WALTZING IN HERE, HIDE IN MY GYM LIKE A CREEP AFTER ALL THIS TIME? WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? COME RUNNING INTO YOUR ARMS AND TO BURST INTO TEARS AND THEN TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF FOR YOU?"

Ash's head came back up from underneath the surface of the water. His hair was plastered to his face as he paddled towards the edge of the pool.

Misty: "WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU MISTER! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN... GET OUT OF THE POOL AND OUT OF MY GYM RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

Ash spluttered, trying to get his breath as he pulled himself up out of the pool and lay there on his stomach. He glanced up at Misty who was using her own signature brand of the move "Rage" and part of him knew this wasn't the best way to catch up with her... But for the sake of old times, he just couldn't help himself. Coughing up some water, Ash pushed himself up to his hands and knees and looked at Misty. Still sporting that 'dorky' smile, he coughed and spoke.

Ash: "I always forgot you were a Southpaw! It's good to see you too Misty!"

Misty was angry beyond the point of rationality, she was ready to run over and hit him again because in that split second, her insecurities had snowballed out of control and what may have been an innocent act and gesture from a childhood friend had spun out of control and picked up more speed than a Golem going full pelt with Rollout down the slopes of Mount Moon, but one noise behind her suddenly brought her to her senses.

 _"Pika..."_

Turning round, Misty looked and saw Pikachu stood there. The yellow thunder mouse, Ash's most trusted companion and seasoned veteran looked up at Misty with its head tilted to one side slightly and one ear twitching ever so slightly. Looking at the gym leader as if to say 'Are you even listening to yourself right now?' Pikachu just watched Misty as she realised just how over the top she had reacted. Turning back round, Misty looked at Ash who had managed to cough up some more water and get to his feet. Slicking his hair back and wiping his forehead, Ash looked at Misty before he started to loosen up his jaw. Misty, realising just how much she'd overreacted quickly ran towards him and put her arms around him. Giving him a hug, she held his soaking wet body close to hers for a few seconds before letting go.

Misty: "I'm sorry Ash... I don't know what came over me..."

Ash: "You've been up at the cove again haven't you?"

Misty sighed. Even though Ash hadn't been back for a few years and they didn't talk as much as they once did, the fact he still remembered how much of a foul mood Cerulean Cove put her in, despite it being one of her most favourite places in Kanto. This little act, remembering one of her quirks made the redhead blush slightly but given how she was still red faced from the anger, Ash couldn't quite tell how the one observation which reminded her just why they were best friends had made her feel slightly weak at the knees and made her stomach feel like the swarm of Butterfree's were now executing mass whirlwind attacks in there. Trying to compose herself, Misty gestured to one of the benches at the side of the pool.

Misty: "That obvious huh?"

Ash just nodded as he now moved to holding his jaw and rubbing at it, trying to get some sensation back in it which wasn't throbbing pain.

Ash: "There are only a few things which make you fly off the handle like that... And I doubt you ran into any bug Pokémon, and you've only just seen me, so it had to be the cove"

Misty sighed.

Misty: "I'm sorry Ash... I... I'm just lost... I mean, I love going there still... But I dunno... It..."

Ash: "It isn't the same anymore?"

Misty nodded.

Misty: "Truth be told... the past two or three years, nothing is the same anymore... Sure, the day to day things are... But it just feels like something is missing all the time and it's making me second guess everything... Usually to results like that"

Ash: "Is that why there was a kid there saying this is the sixth time he's tried to battle this gym's leader but the gym is always shut?"

Misty let her head hang for a moment as she took a deep breath.

Misty: "Yeah... Truth be told... I think I'm having an existential crisis Ash... I'm 23, I've been running this gym for nearly half my life and well.. I.. I just don't know what to do anymore..."

Ash didn't speak, he simply placed his arm around Misty and reassuringly patted her on the shoulder.

Misty: "Thanks Ash..."

Sitting there as Ash reassuringly patted her shoulder, Misty closed her eyes for a second and once again, her mind went into overdrive.

 _"This is nice... Or am I just feeling that out of guilt for hitting him when he genuinely only came to visit me? Still... This is kinda relaxing... I don't feel angry anymore... Just ashamed..."_

As Ash simply left his arm there, he noticed Misty lean in against him and nestle her head against his shoulder. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Misty suddenly opened her eyes and bolted upright, slightly startling Ash and embarrassing herself even more in front of him.

Misty: "Sorry Ash! I'm So sorry... I must have drifted off..."

Ash: "It's alright Misty... You look worn out... Maybe you need to catch some sleep? Have an early night and tomorrow we'll talk properly?"

Misty: "It is only 4 pm in the afternoon... But I am exhausted..."

Ash: "Don't worry about it... The gym sign says that it is usually shut at 4pm anyways so you've nothing to worry about there... Just get some sleep"

Misty nodded. As she went to walk away, she only got a few feet from Ash before stopping in her tracks.

Misty: "My sisters are away for the week... And since you probably don't have a fresh pair of clothes given how you've probably spent a month or so making it here... You can stay the night... Stick your clothes in the wash... I'm sure I have some swimming shorts and a Cerulean Sister's t-shirt you could borrow til your clothes dry"

Ash let out a nervous chuckle.

Ash: "Thanks Misty!"

As Misty finally left the gym area for the residence area of her gym, Pikachu looked to Ash.

Ash: "I know exactly what you mean buddy... Something's not right here... I'll make a few calls, see if anyone knows what's up with her and maybe then we can all get together to help Misty"

Pikachu: "Pika..Pi!"


	2. A friendship rekindled

The following morning, Ash woke up later than expected. Glancing at the time on his PokéGear he smiled.

 _"Wow... 11am... I haven't had a sleep like that for a long time!"_

Looking to end of his bed, Pikachu was flat out. It's tail occasionally twitched as it breathed in and out and small sparks of static erupted from its cheeks as it snored. If Ash were a girl, he'd have been fawning over the overdose on cuteness moment, but instead he simply went about his business. Grabbing a dry pair of pants and a Indigo League t-shirt, Ash slowly slipped out of the room and walked into the kitchen.

 _"Misty?"_

He waited for a response but after several seconds there was none. Putting it down to her fulfilling gym leader duties, Ash went to the cupboard, pulled out a glass and turned the tap on. Filling up a glass of water, he took a large gulp of it before walking through the rest of the residential area. Passing the rooms which he assumed belonged to Misty's older sisters, Ash made his way to the end of the hall. Opening the door, he walked out and looked ahead - he was on a viewing platform which overlooked the gym and taking a seat at the edge of it, he looked down and saw Misty battling.

 _"I wonder how good she's got at this now?"_

 **=...=...=**

Unaware that Ash was watching her, Misty was weighing up her options. Across the hall from her, a young trainer was frantically shouting instructions to his Pidgey as it dodged between the water gun blasts from Staryu which was firing out from the pool which lined the perimiter of the makeshift battle floor for pokémon trainers who didn't have water pokémon or ones adept in swimming.

Misty: "Alright Staryu... Use swift!"

The young trainer gasped as Staryu bounced up into the air and spun round unleashing a barrage of ultra fast and extremely accurate star shaped blasts of energy. As the stars smashed into the Pidgey's torso and wings, the bird pokémon let out a shrill cry.

Trainer: "Quick Pidgey, Use whirlwind... Blow the attack away!"

Pidgey dug deep and managed to whip its wings forwards, creating a big gust of wind which blasted through the swift attack and knocked Staryu flying backwards.

Misty: "Staryu, Recover!"

Though normally a healing move and Whirlwind being a non-damaging move, the order of recover to Staryu wasn't to replenish its energy, but more an instruction to adjust its trajectory mid-flight and land down safe without being blown into the wall by the force of the flying attack. Landing down on its bottom two points, Staryu shook itself down.

Misty: "RAPID SPIN!"

Staryu bounced up again, spinning round at blistering speed, hurtling towards the bird pokémon like a ninja's throwing star.

Trainer: "Pidgey, use quick attack!"

Letting out another cry, Pidgey flew forward. Altering the position of its wings to enhance its aerodynamic ability. In what looked like it would be a head on collision between the two fast moving pokémon, Pidgey suddenly shot up, changing its flight path completely before looping round behind Staryu and smashing into it from behind with the fast paced tackle. Staryu was blindsided. Misty tried to yell recover but it was no use, the force of the impact combined with the speed sent the star shaped pokémon jewel first into the wall, cracking the paintwork a little before it limply fell down to the floor. As Misty held out her pokeball to bring Staryu back, the official league referee held the blue flag up for the trainer.

Ref: "Staryu is unable to battle... Pidgey is the winner!"

The young trainer leapt in the air with excitement. Fist held high and a beaming smile on his face, he heaped praise on his pidgey which was looking worse for wear. Holding his pokeball out, he called the pokémon back and thanked it before debating what pokémon to use next.

 _"I got careless... I never should have lost to that Pidgey, Staryu should have taken that hit and been able to bounce back with Power Gem!"_

Misty bit her bottom lip. She looked at the scorecard and it was 1-1. When the challenge started, Misty had agreed to a two pokémon each battle. Dispatching his Beedrill with relative ease, Misty thought it would have been a walk in the park but her trusted Staryu losing a close fought battle unerved her a little. With both of them having one Pokémon unable to battle each, they knew they had to choose wisely. Deliberating which one to use next, Misty placed her hand on Seadra's poké ball for a moment but at the last minute changed her mind.

Misty: "Go... Starmie!"

Throwing the Poké ball high in the air, the purple star shaped Pokémon; the evolved form of Staryu entered the battle.

Trainer: "Yes! We got this... Go Ivysaur!"

The Ivysaur landed on the platform opposite Starmie and glared at it with confidence.

Trainer: "Ivysaur... Use Vine Whip!"

Ivysaur unleashed its Vines with great speed. As both hurtled towards the water Pokémon, Misty barked out her instruction.

Misty: "Starmie, Agility!"

Starmie glowed pale blue for a moment before it managed to slip past the vines with ease.

Misty: "Now! Hit it with Bubblebeam!"

Starmie unleashed the fast moving barrage of bubbles towards the Ivysaur which caused the young trainer to laugh.

Trainer: "You can take this Ivysaur! Use Razor leaf!"

Ivysaur winced as the bubbles battered against its skin, but it managed to spin the leaves on its back, disrupting the bubbles long enough for it to fire a volley of leaves at the gym leader's main battler.

Misty: "Dive into the water Starmie!"

Narrowly avoiding being hit by the leaves, Starmie leapt into the water surrounding the platform with a huge splash.

"This kid is better than he lets on... He could have easily walked this if he used that Ivysaur to begin with.. I guess he wanted to see what I went with... He almost reminds me of ash..."

Trainer: "Ivysaur... You know what to do!"

Ivysaur glanced back to its trainer and nodded. Rushing to the centre of the platform, it stood its ground and started to take in sunlight which was filtering in from the windows!

Misty: "Solar Beam?!"

Misty was panicked. Her usual calm exterior had been smashed open by this rookie who was more talented than he appeared to be. She knew she had to get Starmie back into the battle or risk disqualification, but the moment she played her hand, the strong grass type attack would wipe her pokemon out with little fuss.

 _"Think Misty, what would Ash do in a situation like this..."_

As she racked her brain, she knew she was dangerously close to losing this, but then it hit her... Starmie was fast, maybe not as fast as the speed of light, but if she could get double team off, it might just give her an opening.

Misty: "Starmie, surface and use double team!"

Starmie shot out of the water, spinning round at high speed. As it rotated, it appeared that more copies of the pokemon were forming.

Trainer: "NOW IVYSAUR! KNOCK IT OUT WITH SOLAR BEAM!"

Ivysaur let out a roar and shot the stored light energy in the direction of Starmie.

Misty: "NOW! LIGHT SCREEN!"

Starmie's gem flickered as the light from Solar Beam hurtled towards it and luckily, the burst of light from the gem, coupled with the rapid movement of double team managed to take the sting off the impact. Starmie took the hit dead centre, but it landed down hanging on.

Trainer: "NO WAY! THAT MOVE IS SUPER EFFECTIVE!"

Misty: "Just because you have type advantage, doesn't always mean your plan will work... FINISH IT OFF, PSYCHIC!"

Starmie looked like it had seen better days, but as the final command of Misty fell on its sense of hearing, it perked back up to full attention. A faint blue glow surrounded it once again as it began to build up the energy needed to unleash the move.

Trainer: "IVYSAUR, Takedown! finish this quick!"

Ivysaur charged forwards, leaping in the air, it angled it's head, looking to bash into Starmie but at the last possible second, Starmie unleashed it's psychic attack. The blue blast of energy knocked Ivysaur backwards and out of the battle area onto the floor at its trainer's feet where it twitched a few times.

Trainer: "C'mon Ivysaur... Get back up!"

Ivysaur pushed itself back up to its feet but it couldn't stand anymore. Falling forwards as its forelegs gave way, the klaxon sounded and the official raised his red flag.

Ref: "Ivysaur is unable to battle... Starmie is the winner... Overall victory... Gym Leader Misty!"

 **=...=...=**

Ash clapped as he stood watching the result of the battle. He was impressed with Misty and how she'd really grown as a trainer, but it worried him slightly as he saw the hesitation in her face when the Ivysaur almost had her on the ropes. As the trainer left, Misty moved away from her place on the gym leader's podium and told the referee to shut the gym for an hour or two so her Pokémon could at least recover somewhat in case another challenger made their way to the gym. Looking up, she saw Ash on the balcony and smiled. Returning the gesture, Ash smiled at Misty before seeing the redhead motion for him to head back inside where she'd meet him in a moment.

Eventually Misty appeared in the kitchen area where Ash sat waiting for her at the table. Rubbing his jaw and finally feeling more alert, he smiled at Misty who stood there just looking at him for a moment. They hadn't seen each other for years and she was slightly impressed with how much he'd grown. Pushing 6 foot, his hair was similarly styled to how he always had when they were younger but the thick layer of stubble lining his jaw line added some definition to his face.

 _"Oh My Ash Ketchum! You really have grown up!"_

Misty couldn't help but stare at him for a moment before Ash brought her back down to earth.

Ash: "Err Mist... Have I got something on my face? Or is this a girlie fit shirt or somethin? You're kinda weirding me out just staring at me like that"

Misty shook her head. She wanted to fly off the handle at him but she couldn't, she was too drained from her gym battle to even think about how to be angry at him. Opening the fridge and reaching in, she pulled out two bottles of beer and laid them on the table. Twisting the tops off, she slid one over to Ash and picked her one up.

Ash: "uhh Mist... Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

Misty raised the bottle to her lips and took a large gulp from it whilst shrugging her shoulders. Setting the bottle down and letting out an 'aaah' she just shrugged her shoulders again.

Misty: "You know what they say... It's 5 'O clock somewhere..."

Ash, not wanting to be rude took a drink from his bottle and then set it down on the table.

Ash: "So when did you start day drinking then?"

Misty let out a slight laugh.

Misty: "It's not day drinking Ash... It's an after-work refreshment... And I think I deserve it after that battle!"

Ash smirked as he took another drink and simply looked at Misty.

Misty: "I will be honest though... It's starting to get on top of me... Not the drinking... The Gym... Between the long waits for trainers and then the mad rushes... And keeping watch on the place whilst my Sister's are away, it's really getting me down"

Ash: "It does look like you've got a lot on your plate... I mean you're crazier than normal..."

Misty shot Ash a very distinct warning glance as her hand tightened round her bottle.

Misty: "I'll pretend I didn't hear that Ketchum!"

Ash: "Anyway... Great battle out there, you're certainly improving"

Misty: "Excuse me? Which one of us is the licensed Gym leader and which one of us is the nomadic trainer with a solid last 8 at the very lowest record in Major tournaments?"

Ash: "Yeah... I might not be a Gym Leader, but I've beat a LOT of them over the years remember Misty..."

Misty: "You never beat me though!"

Ash thought back to his gym battle with Misty which was interrupted by Team Rocket, something they had gotten used to and the redhead did have a point. He never beat her but it was just like her sisters said - if he'd have used Pikachu she would have stood no chance against him.

Ash: "I'm up for that rematch..."

Misty shook her head, waving the offer off.

Misty: "I'll pass, I got too much going on at the moment... But I will beat you Ash Ketchum!"

Ash laughed it off before taking another drink of his beer.

Misty: "So... Why did you come back to Kanto Ash? Last I heard you were enjoying the high life over in Kalos..."

Ash: "Kalos was fun... But sometimes you just feel like you wanna come home if you know what I mean? Being on the road is great but Kanto just has that something about it which keeps me coming back"

Misty: "What would that be then? Family? Friends?"

Ash: "That... And Unfinished Business..."

Misty raised her eyebrow with a hint of intrigue. What did Ash mean by unfinished business. He'd laid to rest the ghosts of the past when he won the Indigo League tournament six years ago, the last time Misty laid eyes on him, what could possibly be a loose end for him in Kanto and more importantly, why would he want to tie up a loose end in Kanto. Her mind started racing as she took another drink of her beer.

 _"Stop over thinking Misty! Ash isn't a deep guy, he's relatively straight forward... He obviously has to battle someone or do something Pokémon related, it's all he ever does remember!"_

Misty finished her bottle and left it on the table. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and stretching her arms up and out, she yawned before speaking.

Misty: "Well, I'd stay and have another with you Ash, but I gotta get down to the Gym again. I'm letting a battle club run their practice sessions in here of an afternoon. There's a tournament coming up where each Gym has to sponsor a battle group and the eight Indigo League gyms will compete against other teams, like the Fighting Dojo guys and other groups of trainers... The Kanto Open Invitational it's called... We Gym Leaders cannot participate, but we can help mentor the participants"

Ash: "Sounds good to me... Mind if I stick around and watch?"

Misty rubbed her chin as she thought about it.

Misty: "Two conditions - One; you stay out of sight and don't get involved... And Two; you're buying dinner tonight"

Ash nodded.

Ash: "I'll head out and grab food then, I'll wait till you guys are in full swing before coming back, less chance of me being noticed that way..."

As Misty nodded and headed off, she heard Ash head for the guest room. Before he left the kitchen she turned around and called his name.

Misty: "Ash... Just out of curiosity... Where are you staying now that you're back?"

Ash: "Like the old days Misty... Wherever I can set up camp... As good as it is being back in Kanto... I just need to get out and about before an extended stay in Pallet Town"

Misty: "Well... My sisters will be back in a few days... You are more than welcome to stay here until they're back"

Ash smiled and gave Misty a thumbs up.

Ash: "Thanks Misty! That should give me enough time to sort out where I gotta go next"

Leaving the room and heading for his clothes, Ash left Misty who stood there watching him go. For a moment she felt nervous, especially right before she offered him a place to crash, but she couldn't understand why.

 _"Why am I getting Butterfree's in my stomach? It's just Ash... I've known him for most of my life!"_


	3. Just the start of the problems

_"Chaaa!"_

Pikachu happily ran along the streets of Cerulean ahead of Ash as he walked along with his cap pulled slightly lower in a bid to conceal his anonimity. As much as he loved to battle, he was still tired from his journey back from Kalos and the last thing he wanted right now was to be stopped by aspiring trainers. Watching the electric rodent ahead of him running towards a patch of grass and jumping right into the flowers, scaring away a small number of Starly, Ash cracked a smile. Even though Starly was non-native to the Kanto region, the opening of more frequent transport links between Kanto and the other lands combined with Pokémon breeding, migration and other natural factors had resulted in some Pokémon adapting to their new regions with little trouble and what once was looked upon with awe, like say an Absol being used in the Kanto region gyms against Sabrina was now common place. This too had stretched to the Gym Leaders. Whilst they still favored Pokémon which were considered native to their region, some had in fact branched out and started to incorporate other regions into their teams.

 _"It's changed here so much! Who'd have thought that Kanto would be such a totally different place?"_

Re-adjusting his backpack which contained the groceries he'd picked up at Misty's request, Ash's glance fell on a young trainer with his Shinx having a battle against another young trainer using a Lillipup. He was itching to unleash his Pokémon and get into a battle himself, but he knew he had other things to do, and the rest of his current team of Pokémon were back in Misty's gym. Instead of staying too long, Ash placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Pikachu's ears twitched as it stood up and looked round before finally spotting Ash. Running back towards him, the yellow rodent nimbly climbed up him and nestled into his shoulder, one of its usual resting places.

Ash: "We can let loose later... We'll get the others too and maybe go up Nugget Bridge on Route 24 and down Route 25 towards the cove... Give everyone a bit of exercise.."

Pikachu: "Pika! Pi!"

Pikachu was delighted with the suggestion and let small sparks of static fly from its cheek pouches as it looked forward to the evening's activities.

 **=...=...=**

 _"Ok... That was good guys, you're starting to get to grips with double battles and working in pairs more... Now... Let's see if you guys are up for a challenge?"_

Misty jumped down from her podium overlooking the training area. Because not all of the team she was sponsoring were predominantly water Pokémon trainers, though they all had at least one in their team, Misty had covered the pool completely to make sure they were all on a level playing field.

Misty: "We have 8 on our team, so split into 4 pairs... We'll do a tournament, winner faces me and if you beat me, you'll get to decide what our team will officially be called!"

The eight trainers were buzzing with excitement. They were all teenagers, predominantly between the ages of 13 and 16, roughly the same age she was when she set off on her journey with Ash and as expected, none of them could agree on a name, the top two choices being "Hanada Heroes" and "Cerulean Stars". Giving them an incentive to try meant she could bring the best out in them she hoped. They were a good bunch of trainers but when she'd heard the reports of the other gyms teams and the other groups making real progress, she felt a little disheartened.

After watching the eight split up and begin to work out their strategy, Misty spotted Ash creeping into the gym. Nodding to acknowledge his presence, she flashed a quick smile before turning to her official who gave her the signal. Climbing back up onto her podium, she looked down at the eight trainers, four girls and four boys, and noticed that only two of the teams were mixed, the others preferring to stick to the same gender.

Misty: "Ok... We'll start this off... I'm going to flip a coin, decide between your pairs what you think it will be... Whoever gets it right gets to battle first and pick their opponent... If two teams get it right, they face each other.. That way we can get through this quickly!"

As all the trainer's nodded, Misty flipped the coin in the air. Catching it in her hand, she watched the four pairs debating before looking to her.

Misty: "Ok... Who calls Heads?"

Two pairs of hands shot up. Misty spotted who it was, the team of all boys and the team of all girls. sneaking a peak at the coin, it was heads.

Misty: "And Tails?"

The two mixed teams raised their hands.

Misty: "It's heads... We got guys versus girls! Everyone clear up, you got five minutes to plan before we do this. It's one Pokémon each, the team with the last one standing wins... So plan accordingly!"

Now up on the balcony again, Ash was watching with intent as Misty looked up to him.

 _"Let's see if these kids are good then Pikachu!"_

 **=...=...=**

The two teams took their positions as Misty and the official prepared themselves for the match.

Misty: "Leah, Jane.. You girls ready?"

The two girls (turned out they were twins) nodded.

Misty: "Todd, Nicky?"

The two boys who were childhood friends nodded.

Official: "On my mark..."

The four trainers reached for their Poké balls.

Official: "GO!"

The four Poké Balls flew into the air and the spark of white light from them started to take form with everyone guessing just who would be used. On the girl's side, there was Venonat and Nidorina whilst on the boys side, they went with the tandem of Pidgeotto and Mankey.

Leah: "Nidorina, Poison sting!"

Jayne: "Venonat, stun spore!"

The two pokemon went to work, looking to disable the other team right of the bat. The boys grinned expecting this and replied accordingly.

Nicky: "Pidgeotto, whirlwind"

Todd: "Mankey, Fury Swipes!"

The boys however were going for the attack first approach. Stun spore didn't work, the whirlwind blew it aside with little fuss and that gave the opening for Mankey to jump in, clawing away at the Venonat whilst Pidgeotto was pulling off evasive manoeuvres to avoid the poison stings being launched its way from the Nidorina.

Ash and Misty were both watching carefully, watching the trainer's body language and the way their pokemon were responding to them. The girls were a lot more composed, not showing as much concern with how they were being forced on the back foot, whilst the boys were so focused on winning they didn't actually notice what the girls were up to.

Jayne: "Now Venonat... Use Psybeam!"

Venonat's eyes emitted a strange green glow which shot forwards and caught Mankey off guard. Knocking it backwards, Mankey picked itself up and before it could even move forwards to attack, it fell down to its knees.

Official: "Mankey is unable to battle"

Leah: "Nidorina, Thunderbolt!"

Nidorina let out a howl as it discharged electricity from its body straight towards Pidgeotto who was unable to avoid it. Despite it not being the Nidorina's type, the thunderbolt did the job, knocking the bird Pokémon out of the air and sealing the victory for the twins!

Official: "Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Leah and Jayne win!"

In the brief switch over, the two mixed teams took to the field and Ash watched as they started to strategise. Thinking back to the previous match, he noted how the girls seemed prepared for the boy's attacks and started off steady before unleashing bigger moves on them despite having the type disadvantage on one of their Pokémon. Ash continued to think over the battle, making mental notes to pass onto Misty and he was almost completely lost in his train of thought, he didn't see the result of the mixed battle, only being jolted to his senses when his PokéGear phone went off. Answering the call and slipping off the balcony so he could hear better, Ash's face wasn't happy.

 _"You're serious... They're thinking about pulling her licence... Why?"_

Ash listened patiently before sighing.

 _"I can see the logic there... But that's not fair, they know how many other commitments she has! They agreed to take them into consideration..."_

Ash paused, he tried to keep his voice calm.

 _"..So when is the visit then?... What?! Next Week!? There's no way she'll be able to turn her fortunes around by then... It sounds to me like they've been wanting to remove her for a while and replace her with someone else..."_

Ash shook his head and clenched his fist.

 _"Ok... I'll speak to her later... You best stop by too.. In the meantime, I'll reach out to the others... I'm a former champion in Kanto, I might not have any weight behind me since I didn't stay on to defend my title, but hopefully the others will listen to me and help me find out what is going on here!"_

Hanging up the phone, Ash looked to Pikachu who had followed him. Standing on its hind legs and tilting its head, practically asking Ash to tell him what was wrong, the Pokémon could see how annoyed his trainer was.

Ash: "That was Brock... He said he heard talk that they want to take Cerulean Gym from Misty and give it to someone else... They already have plans for a new gym drawn up and the League just bought the land for it"

Pikachu's head sank as it let out a sorrowful sounding 'Pika'.

Ash: "I know buddy... Something's not right here.. It didn't seem right when I first got here, maybe this was why... I told Brock to come on by later if he could so we could find out what is going on exactly..."

Pikachu: "Pi.. Pika Pi Chaa"

Ash: "Yeah, I'm gonna tell Misty... But honestly, I don't know when..."

Glancing at his PokéGear, Ash shook his head before bringing the message function up. Pikachu watched his fingers get t work as he typed out the message to Misty and hit send. Slowly breathing out, he leaned against the wall.

Ash: "So much for free time tonight eh pal?"

Pikachu: "Pii-ka"

 **=...=...=**

The final bout between the teams had finished and the twins Leah and Jayne managed to pull off the victory. As they were all set to face Misty, the gym leader's PokéGear went off. Excusing herself, Misty picked it up and looked at the message:

 _"S.O.S, Shut session down, Brock called, big news"_

Misty gasped. She was aware of the League's desires to replace her and the Cerulean Gym with a newer building and a new Gym Leader but the redhead's popularity and celebrity status in Kanto managed to keep her in her role for the past few years even though statistics shown that some of the trainers based out of Cerulean weren't improving much and the number of challengers to her gym had been declining quicker than usual, but for Brock to call Ash and tell him about it instead of her made her blood boil. Even though he was one of her best friends, Brock had a habit of telling Ash things he didn't need to know and this certainly was one of them things he didn't need to know. Composing herself, Misty stood up and spoke.

Misty: "I just had a message - Official Gym Business, so training is over for now... In our next session in a few days time, we'll carry on where we left off and then we'll work on more drills... Class Dismissed!"

As the teens filtered out the gym, along with the official who sensed something was up, Misty sat down on her podium and sighed.

 _"I'm gonna need more than a few cold ones tonight..."_

Back up on the balcony now, Ash looked down at Misty and felt a pang of guilt. He knew he was only passing on the message and giving her a heads up, but seeing her so dejected, he had to turn his back and head into the residence section once again.


	4. Misty used Rage!

_"Misty!"_

Ash shouted to her as she walked into the residence section of the gym but the redhead wasn't responsive initially. Seemingly ignoring her childhood friend, Misty went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer and opened it. Taking a quick drink, she set it down on the side and shook her head as Ash stood up from his seated position and slowly approached her.

Misty: "Not now Ash... I need to decompress for a few minutes..."

Unfortunately for the redhead, Ash's need to just get right to the point despite being told to back off was still present in his grown up state. Ignoring Misty's request which had a very subtle hint of directness and the threat of violence in it's delivery, Ash simply walked towards her, making sure to at least stay just out of arms reach from her before he 'poked the Urisang'.

Ash: "I could tell something was up when I got here yesterday... Why didn't you just tell me that your gym leadership privileges were under threat? You could have called me any time y'know, I'd have got right back here to help"

Misty didn't look up at Ash. She knew what he was saying was right and he had a point, but the redhead was still rather stubborn and very protective of her pride. Admitting she needed help from Ash wasn't intended to be a bad thing, he always had a way of figuring things out, but she just felt that this once she could get through it herself. Holding back the tears, Misty simply spoke in that hostile tone of voice once more.

Misty: "Ash... Just drop it for now, ok?"

Ignorant as always, Ash continued to press the issue. He knew this could end very badly for him, but at the same time, he couldn't bear to see his childhood friend in a dire situation. Ignoring the very openly hostile body language from Misty as she clenched her free hand into a fist and gripped the bottle of beer in her hand even tighter, Ash continued to talk at Misty whilst Pikachu sighed and covered it's eyes. It knew what was coming next and as much as the little electric rat loved Ash and Misty, it hated them fighting.

Ash: "No, this is too big to just drop Misty... We need to come up with a plan... We nee..."

 **CRACK!**

Misty gave no final warning as she sprung forwards and once again caught Ash in the jaw with a huge left hook. Stumbling backwards and falling over the back of the couch and into the middle of the floor, Ash groaned as he held his jaw whilst Misty stomped over to him. Standing there above him, leaning over him and in a full blown rage which would put a Gyarados to shame, the redhead unleashed everything which was flying around her head at that point in time on him.

Misty: "You are UNBELIEVABLE ASH KETCHUM! You go off for six years, rarely stay in touch, doing what YOU want to do whilst the rest of us are stuck here doing things which require us to be grown up and HAVE responsibilities... But its ok for you because YOU'RE ASH KETCHUM, the ever wandering nomadic Pokémon Master hopeful, STILL living out a Childish dream!"

Misty paused as she took a deep breath before continuing to unload.

Misty: "You just can't leave things alone CAN YOU? You see a problem and instead of just standing back, holding your hands up and thinking 'This isn't my place to get involved, I'll wait and see if help is needed', you just jump right in regardless of what people want... You just have to be the big hero... Mister Ash Ketchum, Superstar... The ten year old in a twenty year old's body! The boy who might look grown up but still can't get out of bed at a reasonable time and is still obsessed with all things Pokémon and problem solving than just being an adult for once!"

Ash just stared back at Misty. His sense of self preservation finally kicked in and he knew trying to defend himself now would be pointless. Instead he held back what he really wanted to say just so he could let his friend get it all out.

Misty: "I was going to tell you about the league breathing down my neck, but not a day after we first see each other again after the best part of a decade has gone by! I mean didn't you ever think I may have just wanted to enjoy some time with an old friend and not have to worry about things which have been constantly dragging me down for the past year? YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ANYTHING CAN YOU? It's bad enough Brock is trying to get involved every step of the way, but at least he knows he can only act within his limits... YOU on the other hand... URGH!"

Turning her back, Misty tried to hide the fact she'd started to cry with anger but Ash could tell. Slowly pulling himself up to his feet, Ash glanced over at Pikachu who shook his head.

Ash: "C'mon Pikachu... Let's get our things together and go... Misty needs time alone and I think we outstayed our welcome..."

Pikachu nodded. Hopping down from the arm of the chair it had been perched on, the rat pokemon looked at Misty and resisted the urge to go to her and to try and comfort her and instead ran out the room, headed for the room which Ash was staying in, presumably to help Ash sort his stuff out and to give Ash some privacy with Misty if he felt brave enough.

Ash: "You know how to get hold of me... Just call me if you get the chance Misty... Please... I want to help..."

Misty didn't respond which prompted Ash to take this as his cue to leave. Walking away to the room he had been staying in, he gathered the rest of his belongings which Pikachu couldn't manage to sort and the pair of them left, leaving Misty on her own. Hearing the door slam, Misty leaned against the wall and shook her head before finally sobbing out loud. Sinking down to the floor, she rocked her head backwards, hitting it against the wall and closed her eyes as she raised the bottle to her mouth. Draining the bottle in one long go, she wiped the back of her mouth and just let it roll across the floor. As the sound of rolling glass finally turned into a loud clink as the bottle hit the leg of the table, Misty opened her eyes and sighed.

 _"Well done Misty... The one person who was prepared to put up with your crap you just drove away... Happy Now?"_

 **=...=...=**

Ash and Pikachu walked in silence towards Route 24. Their plan was simple - give Misty some space and camp out on Route 25 or near the cove like they did back in the day. Keeping his head down and cap pulled forward to keep the sun out of his eyes and to stop any trainers from noticing who he was, Ash reached the outskirts of Cerulean and looked ahead towards Nugget Bridge. Reluctant to face the late afternoon rush of battle hungry trainers, Ash simply reached for his Poké balls and selected one. Throwing it out in front of him, the white flash of energy manifested itself as Charizard, one of Ash's most faithful companions. The dragon snorted its nose, letting two small puffs of smoke flare out from its nostrils before it saw Ash and Pikachu looking deflated. Sensing something was up, the dragon simply turned its back to Ash and leaned forwards, letting its trainer climb on.

Ash: "Charizard, fly us to Cerulean Cove... We'll camp out in the woods like old times!"

Charizard grunted as a sign of acknowledgement before it let out a huge roar. Flapping its wings and pushing up with its powerful legs, the dragon went airborne and soared through the sky. Clinging on tightly, Pikachu buried its face in Ash's chest to avoid losing its balance whilst Charizard simply soared through the sky, occasionally making loud snort-like noises in the direction of the flocks of Wingulls, Swablu's and Pidgey's in the surrounding area.

Ash: "Easy boy... You can terrorize them later... Right now we gotta get to the cove in one piece"

A reluctant grunt from the dragon was followed by it spotting a clearing close to the waterfront. Swooping down, the dragon made a smooth landing and shook Ash off its back. Stomping around and roaring, Charizard was letting any other Pokémon in the area know this was his turf for the forseable future and the sound of flapping wings followed by a flock of Spearows vacating the nearby area drew a smile from the dragon. Letting off a flamethrower as a mark of triumph, it lay down on the floor and looked at Ash who had started to prepare their camp. Reaching for his other Poké balls, he released them all one by one.

"Muuuk!"

"Ferrral!"

"Snooor"

"Glalie!"

The Pokémon were all visibly excited to be out of their Pokéballs and all started to cause chaos, charging about the place, well except for Snorlax which simply stood there wondering what trees near them had anything edible on them. As they enjoyed their 'run out', Ash started to gather wood for a fire. Picking up enough sticks and stones until he had a rudimentary base for a fire built, he held out one of the sticks to Charizard's tail, igniting it before placing it down in the pile. After some blowing into it to try and encourage the flames to grow, the sound of crackling and the orange glow signalled the fire was ready. Returning to his bag, Ash pulled out a stand, a pot and what looked like a tin of soup and went to work on preparing his evening meal.

 _"Well, guess it's dinner for one tonight..."_

He felt bad about pushing Misty to talk about her impending problems with the League, but he knew that if he didn't push her the way he did, she'd have just ignored it or made herself ten times worse when no one was looking. Stirring his soup occasionally and watching the flames, Ash's mind started to wander but he was brought back by the sudden realisation that Brock was headed over to Misty's gym. Shooting up to his feet and almost falling over Muk which had took up rest behind him, Ash scrambled for his PokéGear, hoping to send a warning message to Brock, suggesting he avoid Misty until tomorrow but as he grabbed the handset, it was too late. He looked at the screen and sighed - Brock had just got to the gym and messaged him to say he was there.

 _"Oh man... Misty is gonna Kill him!"_

Hitting call, Ash crossed his fingers and hoped Brock hadn't suffered Misty's wrath. Repeatedly saying 'pick up!' to the phone, hoping Brock would get the message, Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he finally heard his friend's voice. Ash smiled for a moment until he realised it was Brock's answer phone message. Sighing he left his friend a message and hoped the gym leader would get it before he fell afoul of the redhead's temper and vile mood.

 _"Brock... I'm not at the gym... I kinda upset Misty and well.. Long story short, I left to give her some space... She's really mad though... You might wanna avoid her... I'm camped out near the cove, come by and we'll go see her tomorrow"_

Hanging up, Ash sighed and went back to his place by the fire. With his soup now thoroughly warmed through, he tucked into it before stowing his belongings to one side and leaned back against Muk who was fast asleep behind him. The one advantage of Muk was that he was like a memory foam pillow and as Ash leaned into his purple and slimy friend, he sank right into a comfortable position, allowing him to stretch out and let his mind wander. watching the flames from the fire dance across the wood they were feeding off, Ash couldn't help but think about Misty and what was going to happen to her... Apart from journeying with him, the only thing she had ever known was being a Gym Leader and he wondered if she'd be able to cope without the gym should the league revoke her licence.

One by one, his Pokémon started to return after enjoying their run out and Ash let them back in their Poké balls before stretching out in front of the fire. Jumping up onto his hip, Pikachu simply uttered its name with a sorrowful inflection and Ash scratched it behind the ear.

Ash: "I know buddy, I'm worried about Misty too... But she needs to get this outta her system now If we're gonna give her a hand... If she even wants us to give her a hand that is..."

Pikachu: "Pi! Pikka PI!"

Ash: "I know buddy, I'm not gonna stand by and let the gym get taken away from her!"

He was tired, though he got a good night's rest the night before, the events of the day had worn him out and as he started to see the last rays of the sun's light dip below the treeline, he took off his jacket and folded it up before placing it against a rock. Leaning back in order to rest his head, Ash took a deep breath before he closed his eyes. In the morning, he was going to go back to the gym and try and talk to Mysty. Just as he started to drift off however, his PokéGear rang.

 _"Ugh!"_

Reaching out, he grabbed hold of it and looked at the screen for a moment before answering.

 _"Hello..?"_

Upon hearing the voice, Ash smiled...


	5. Calming the Red head

_**"BROCK HARRISON! JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"**_

Misty had initially calmed down somewhat after Ash excused himself from her residence to give her space and for a moment she had composed herself enough to debate calling him and apologising, but when Brock appeared, all serenity went out the window. Like a Scyther seeing red, Misty exploded, only this time it wasn't the fists which were flying. Grabbing whatever she could lay her hands on - books, cushions, plastic beakers and even empty Poké balls, the irate redhead was much like her ace up the sleeve Pokémon Gyarados - in full dragon rage mode and showing no mercy. Ducking for cover behind the counter, Brock pressed his back firmly against it and bit his bottom lip. He'd only been on the end of a few 'Misty Rages' over the years, but this one might have been the most dangerous one yet.

Brock: "Misty! I didn't mean to... I just thought he knew already, which was why he came right here before even checking in with Pallet Town or anyone else..."

Brock was telling the truth, he honestly believed Ash's reasons for coming back to Kanto were down to hearing through the grapevine about the turmoil at the League regarding the Cerulean gym...

Brock: "You know Ash, he's always there to help a friend in need... I mean rumour has it that he only got to the quarter finals in Kalos because he was in a rush to get back to Kanto!"

The sound of plastic rattling against ceramic tile made Brock flinch as he brought his arms up to guard his face. Misty wasn't done raging yet, but he knew she was running out of things to hurl his way. Taking a deep breath and muttering something under his breath, Brock sprang up from behind his safe spot and was rewarded for his bravery by getting a cushion square in the face. Whilst not serious enough to do damage to the Pewter Gym Leader and Pokémon breeder with a fast growing profile, it was enough to quell the wrath of Misty for the time being.

Brock watched as the redhead slumped down to her knees and shook her head. Taking this brief calm period to properly observe his surroundings, he spied three or four empty beer bottles and a very messed up house. Thanking his luck he made it after Misty had begun her rampage, he quickly closed the gap between them. Kneeling down in front of her, he placed both his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed, prompting Misty to look up at him, red eyed and utterly defeated.

Brock: "It's ok Misty... I'm here and Ash won't be too far away either... You're with friends remember... The amount of things we have accomplished, the three of us should easily be able to save your gym and keep the League from breathing down your neck right?"

Misty let out a sniffle as she leaned into Brock and hugged him tightly. Reassuringly patting her on the back, Brock remained silent, allowing Misty all the time she needed to compose herself enough to just talk. Reluctantly letting go of one of her oldest and dearest friends, Misty pushed back, rose to her feet then sat down on the couch, prompting Brock to join her. As the two Gym leaders sat next to each other, Misty sighed.

Misty: "Oh Brock... I'm sorry... I just..."

Brock: "It's alright Misty... Things are tough right now, you're allowed to explode every once in a while, if you didn't you'd end up acting like Psyduck!"

Almost on cue, Psyduck released itself from its Poké ball and looked at the two gym leaders with that same vacant expression it always wore. Misty's heart sank, she knew Psyduck was harmless and only wanted a little attention, but the fact he did this at what she perceived to be the worst moments possible never ceased to amuse Brock who was all too familiar with these random psychic duck interjections.

Misty: "Ugh, now I have a Psyduck sized headache!"

Psyduck let out a rather flacid 'Duck' before it excused itself, waddling off towards the other end of the room where it found a beanbag chair and rested itself. Still chuckling, Brock looked back to Misty who let out another sigh.

Brock: "You should call him you know... Tell him you didn't mean to snap"

Misty leaned back and looked up at the ceiling as she placed her hands together. Interlocking her fingers and stretching her legs out, she closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts before nodding.

Misty: "I will... But not tonight... Ash will probably initially blame himself, make me feel bad, and then almost instantly try and fix every problem without even planning properly"

Brock: "Sounds exactly like Ash alright... Did he say why he came back then?"

Misty gave Brock a quick recap of the past 24 hours, notably how he just appeared out of nowhere and before they could really have a good catch up, he only mentioned 'Unfinished Business' which drew an interested glance from the Rock type trainer.

Brock: "Well it can't be winning the Indigo Conference, he finally managed that... So short of maybe going on the hunt for Ho-oh or going to the Sevii islands to take on the 100 floor challenge in the battle tower, I honestly can't think of what he would be up to"

Misty: "Well it is Ash, Pokémon, food and sleep are his life remember, surely whatever it is involves those three elements!"

The two trainers carried on talking, mostly discussing Ash and their limited contact with him over the past few years when Brock finally steered the conversation to the original reason he had came over - the League. Misty wasn't thrilled by this development, but she didn't have it in her to unleash another Gyarados like dragon rage on Brock, he was only here to help her out and give her the info she needed which others were not as forthcoming with.

Brock: "Next week they'll be here. Didn't give a specific time or date, but they basically want to see the gym running the way it was two years ago where there was a 80/20 split of first time failure to success results when challenging you. That's now crept up to 90/10 and when people follow what they now call the 'Ketchum Route', having a gym with only a 10% success rate on the first go for their second badge... Well.. It's kinda disheartening..."

Misty: "I know... But it's just no one seems to be trying anymore... Everyone is just wanting to be unpredictable and innovative... It's just they all lack that spark. I mean I haven't even had to use Gyarados, Vaporeon or Milotic since a long time ago... I miss the days when trainers actually pushed us leaders..."

Brock: "Maybe now that Ash is back in Kanto it might prompt others to up their game... AND we have this invitational tournament, that might bring some promising trainers out who want to try and do the Gym run"

Misty nodded in agreement, sadly for her, out of her eight, only the twin girls, Leah and Jayne held any potential, the others were literally only doing it because they had nothing else better to do.

Misty: "Any idea on who they wish to replace me with?"

Brock shrugged his shoulders.

Brock: "Honestly... Not a clue, I've heard talk that Loreli was stepping down and there was going to be a massive reshuffle of the Kanto League... Then I've heard talk that Giovanni is looking to get back into the gym game now that Team Rocket are no longer an issue anymore to bringing in another gym leader from another region and shipping you out elsehwere"

Misty: "What? Where the hell would they send me?"

Brock: "Hey! It's just rumours, but if there were any ground to these rumours, surely they'd be sending you to Hoenn, the place is crawling with water pokemon and whilst they may already have a water gym, your presence there, someone who is held in very high esteem within the water trainer ranks, maybe they have other plans for you?"

Misty pondered this for a moment. It was no secret she was losing interest as a gym leader. She even admitted it to Ash earlier on and the thought that perhaps having her leader's licence pulled or not renewed sparked all kinds of ideas in her head, the most prominent one to hit the road again like she did a decade ago with Ash and Brock.

Misty: "Well... I'll be honest Brock... I've had my resignation for being a gym leader wrote up for the past few months now... I just figured I could wait for the ideal time to send it... Maybe losing the gym wouldn't be such a bad idea at all... Yeah, it would be tough, but the girls could go back to making this an aquarium and performance centre, and that plot of land to the south of here by where Mr. Daycare used to live... That's easily big enough for a new gym!"

Brock: "What would you do though?"

Misty had one idea but she felt a tad embarrassed in revealing it - she wanted to follow Ash again. See more lands, meet new people and Pokémon, discover new ways to battle and more importantly, have fun once again.

Misty: "Maybe it's the kid in me thinking, but I'd love to actually try the gym challenge myself or go on another journey with Ash... I mean if you could come too, it'd be just like old times... But with your breeding starting to get noticed and the Pewter Gym duties you have, I honestly don't know if you could afford to run off with us again for old times' sake..."

Brock smiled. He too had longed for the sense of adventure, but given how he was the oldest of the initial group of friends Ash had, he had more responsibilities, especially now that some of the Pokémon he had managed to breed were starting to see success as starter Pokémon for aspiring Contest and Trainers alike.

Brock: "Well look at it this way... If you wanted to do the gym challenge, I'd back you 100% of the way and I'd help out where I could Misty, but duty sadly calls."

Misty nodded. She knew it was blind optimism in hoping Brock would join her and Ash for another exciting adventure, but as she was all wrapped up in her thoughts, she realised one thing - she had forgotten that Ash might not even want to travel with her, especially given how she had reacted to him trying to help her.

Misty: "Problem is... I could see Ash wanting to travel alone... Especially after how I acted towards him earlier..."

Brock looked at his Poké Gear and noticed the voicemail. With a few taps of his fingers, he listened to the message.

Brock: "Well, Ash is camped out near the Cove... Fancy a night time walk to find him? Maybe clear the air... After all they say you should never sleep on an argument."

Misty stood up and looked around her home first before looking to Brock.

Misty: "Let me get into something warmer and then we'll head off... Camping out in the woods... It'll be just like old times..."

Brock: "I'll ring Ash, see if he's still where he said he is and if he needs us to bring any food for him!"


	6. Making up her mind

Ash had finally managed to get to sleep, or at least he thought he had. After the conversation on his Poké Gear which had drawn a smile out of him when he saw the name of the person calling him, he managed to gather up his Pokémon and get them to calm down for the night. With a healthy sized campfire still flickering away, Ash didn't bother setting his tent up, he'd opted to simply roll his sleeping back up, place it across a nearby fallen log and rest against it, half slouched under the clear Cerulean night. He was used to sleeping outdoors, he'd spent a vast portion of the past decade doing so in various forms and in all weathers, but for some reason, Cerulean Cove and its surroundings always felt the most pleasant to camp in. Lost to his dreams with half a smile on his face, the trainer was blissfully unaware of what was lurking just beyond the trees.

 **=...=...=**

 _"He should be just up ahead... If I know Ash, he'll probably have picked the usual spot he always does when round these parts..."_

Brock 'confidently' lead the way through the woods towards what he hoped was the clearing where Ash was, but like the previous three Misty and him had come across, there was no Ash present or sign of anyone having camped there.

Misty: "You're almost as terrible as Ash was for getting lost!"

Brock sighed. Misty was right and he hated admitting it but it was true - he'd taken a complete wrong turn. Reaching for a Poké ball, the Rock type trainer threw it in the air, allowing Crobat to fly out with an incredible burst of speed.

"Bat!"

The Crobat swooped down and hovered in front of Brock's face.

Brock: "Hey buddy... You remember Ash right... You think you could go find him for us and then lead us back to him?"

 _"Cro!"_

The bat shot into the darkness before Misty could even blink. It always amazed her just how fast the bat was and within five minutes, it was circling round them, almost like it was dancing in success. Reaching out and rubbing the back of his fingers against its body, Brock warmly congratulated the Pokémon before asking it to lead the way. With the pair of trainers following Crobat, Misty started to recognise some of the surroundings despite the low levels of light in the area.

Misty: "Brock... I think I know where Ash will be camped..."

Brock: "What makes you say that?"

Misty simply pointed to the small pinprick of light some distance ahead of them.

Misty: "For a start, that looks like a campfire..."

Brock: "And?"

"This is the place where we sat up once and talked all night... round about the last time he was here in Kanto properly... But I can't tell Brock that!"

Brock: "Misty... You're looking like Psyduck right now... Care to share your thoughts?"

Misty shook her head, snapping herself to attention. She knew Brock may have had an idea why she drifted off, at times she could be easy to read, however Misty was quick on her feet.

Misty: "We've camped here in the past... It's off the track enough to leave you undisturbed and it has good ground and decent tree cover if the weather turns bad..."

Brock snapped his fingers together, almost as if he'd had a light bulb moment.

Brock: "I remember now... Let's go then... Crobat, scout up ahead, make sure there's no bug Pokémon about, we can't have Misty screaming half of the City down!"

Shooting Brock a glare which almost matched the intensity of that an Arbok employed when it used the technique, Misty clenched her fists which quickly prompted Brock to do a U-turn and run towards the light, closely followed by Misty.

 **=...=...=**

 _"Pii?"_

Pikachu bolted upright from its sleep as it heard the disturbances in the woods. Letting its ear's do the hard part in trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from, it jumped up onto the log Ash was passed out against and sniffed the air.

 _"Piika..."_

Pikachu could tell something was coming, but its scent confused the yellow rodent. Turning to Ash, Pikachu started to prod him but it was no use, Ketchum was out cold.

 _"PIKA!"_

Even raising its voice did nothing to rouse Ash from his deep sleep. Realising that there was only one foolproof was of rousing a sleeping Ketchum, Pikachu sighed. Turning round and lowering its tail down, touching it against Ash's forehead, the yellow rodent paused for a moment.

 _ **"CHUUU!"**_

Hitting Ash with a short blast of electricity which not only woke the trainer, but animated him into jumping right up onto his feet with all his hair now even wilder looking than before, the electric rodent let out a brief smile of satisfaction before Ash got his bearings and looked right at his best friend.

Ash: "HEY! Why'd you do that Pikachu?"

Pikachu pointed to the woods in the direction it heard noises from and started to gesture with its hands and repeat its name more animatedly.

Ash: "You heard something and it's getting closer?"

Pikachu: "Pi! Pika pika pi!"

Ash reached down for Glalie's poke ball and threw it forward. The floating Ice Pokémon hovered there before turning to its trainer.

Ash: "Glalie, use your spikes and create a perimeter for us. Pikachu heard something and we should prepare for it!"

Glalie shouted its name loudly before setting off, spinning round with its mouth open, the Pokémon shot small spikes around the edge of the trees and hovered there, ready and waiting to head into action if called on.

Ash: "Right... Pikachu, Glalie, you guys take that side, I'll take the other... If it's a Pokémon, we might get lucky and find something good to train!"

Unfortunately for Ash, Pikachu and Glalie it wasn't a Pokémon. As the three of them heard the rustling getting louder, signalling whatever it was closing in on them, their excitement rose. Pikachu let a crackle of static erupt from its red cheeks and Glalie's breath intensified, freezing some of the grass below it, the sight of two bodies crashing through the treeline made the three recoil back with surprise - it was Brock and Misty.

Ash: "Brock! Misty! Hold Up! There's..."

Brock put his foot down on the floor just after the treeline and felt the sharp pinch in his skin.

Brock: "YE-OUCH! SPIKES!"

Misty stalled herself as Brock comically leapt up in the air and then hopped around on one foot before clearing the line of spikes and dropping to the floor. Misty on the other hand was a lot more dignified, carefully tiptoeing her way through the trap before kneeling down by Brock. After briefly checking on him, Misty looked up towards Ash and that famous rage she had was beginning to build up.

Ash: "Oh Hey! Sorry guys... I wasn't expecting company and you know that Houndour have been spotted at night round here, So I set a little trap to make sure I got some sleep..."

Misty only half bought Ash's explanation as she marched over to him. Glalie spotting the imminent danger immediately retreated behind his trainer and let out a nervous sounding "Lie...". Pikachu on the other hand simply stood between Ash and Misty and let some small sparks of static fly from its cheeks. The rodent was still annoyed at how Misty acted earlier when Ash was only trying to help and even though it loved the fiery tempered red head, Pikachu was extremely protective of Ash.

Pikachu: "Piii-kaaa"

Misty stopped in her tracks as she spotted Pikachu displaying hostility towards her. She was rather shocked by this development as usually the rodent would always be friendly towards her, but given her outburst and seeing how upset Ash was at how Misty acted, she figured that the electric type wouldn't let her off.

Misty: "Pikachu... I just want to talk to Ash..."

Ash didn't say a word as Pikachu began to angrily shout its name at Misty, letting out even more static from its cheeks.

Misty: "Ash... I'm sorry... Can you call Pikachu off? I want to talk to you..."

Ash looked at Misty. He could see she was still angry but he could also see reason in her eyes. Debating whether to give into her request or not, Ash looked to the floor whilst Pikachu firmly stood its ground.

Pikachu: "Ka..."

Misty: "Pikachu! I promise I won't hurt him! I just want to talk to him"

From behind, the voice of Brock snapped Pikachu to its senses.

Brock: "Pikachu... It's true... Misty only wants to talk... It does happen sometimes!"

Spinning round, Misty grabbed an empty Poké ball and threw it at Brock, bouncing it off his head. Pikachu let out a slight laugh as Brock slumped back down to the floor and Ash, having heard the pleading in his childhood friend's voice relented.

Ash: "Pikachu... Glalie, go check on Brock, make sure he's not hurt too bad..."

Pikachu turned to Ash, tilting its head in an inquisitive manner.

Ash: "It's ok Pikachu... Misty needs to talk and we should at least let her... Right buddy?"

Pikachu let out a reluctant "Chuu" before darting past Misty towards Brock. Misty looked at Pikachu and couldn't believe it. The rodent was never normally hostile to her and for him to act the way he was really hammered home just how mean she was to Ash earlier. Slowly approaching Ash, Misty went to speak but Ash shook his head. Gesturing to the log behind them near the fire, Ash led the way and sat down, making room for Misty to join him. As both friends looked at the fire and sat in silence, Misty took a deep breath.

Misty: "Look Ash... I'm sorry about how I acted before... I've had a lot on my mind, it's been giving me a Psyduck sized headache and you know I didn't mean to react that bad... It's just... I guess I wanted to try and sort my own mess out for once instead of having you and Brock save the day as always... I'm sick of being a damsel in distress at times and I wanted to prove that I can take care of myself..."

Ash didn't speak, simply nodding and gesturing for Misty to continue.

Misty: "The thing is Ash... You caught me off guard. I know we didn't keep in touch as much as we should have done over the past few years, but we were both busy doing things... Life happens and it sucks that it can eat away at a friendship... I'm not a teenager anymore, neither are you... We're both adults now and I'm so sorry... I just saw you and still thought you were the same kid who the younger me travelled with and..."

Ash: "No need to explain anymore Misty... I get it... I really do..."

Misty: "No... I have to explain... If I don't get this off my chest... It'll just annoy the hell out of me..."

Misty took a deep breath before turning to look Ash in the eyes.

Misty: "I've missed you Ash... I've missed the travelling, the adventures, the fights, the defying the odds and making us all believe in ourselves... To see you'd grown up after all these years but only had some of those childish traits in you... It confused me... But now I realise that I couldn't expect you to stay the same as when we travelled round Kanto and Johto... You understood that I'd changed, I couldn't understand that you had too and your insistence on helping me with the gym wasn't a farfetched childhood plan what we used to think up... It was genuine grown up concern"

Reaching out, Misty placed her hand on top of Ash's and squeezed it.

Misty: "I guess I was still bitter at the last few weeks we spent together before you left again too... They were so fun even though we both knew they weren't going to last... And seeing you again, seeing you'd grown up, seeing you weren't as childish anymore... I just felt that I'd lost you and you weren't the same Ash anymore..."

Ash looked at Misty who was almost teary-eyed.

Ash: "Misty... I'm still the same old Ash... I just know how to think a little bit more now, that's all..."

Misty: "Just tell me something Ash, just so I can let go of the past and actually see you for who you are, not what you were... Those last couple of weeks... Do you still think about them?"

Ash nodded and let out a feeble sounding 'yeah'. Both just simply looked at each other as Misty waited for Ash to talk some more.

Ash: "They were great Misty... We had so much fun, our friendship grew even more but because it wouldn't last, I don't think either of us took it seriously compared to how we would have done now if that were the case... I loved every minute of it Misty and I was so glad that even if it was for two months, I could say that you were my girlfriend!"

Misty couldn't hold back, with the tears now gently rolling down her face, she flung her arms around Ash, drawing him into an embrace which Muk would even flinch at if he were victim of it.

Misty: "Thank you Ash... I'm glad too and sure, we might have seen other people since those doomed two months... But I can still smile and say that I had Ash Ketchum, Pokémon champion and scourge of Team Rocket before anyone else!"

Ash blushed a little. Misty, seeing this as the perfect chance to rekindle any lost feelings which may have been shaken loose pulled Ash closer and pressed her lips against his cheek. She didn't notice at first, but Ash was rather reluctant to turn his head towards her, instead he simply held her close and kissed her on the cheek. Eventually releasing Ash from her arms, Misty turned back to look to the fire.

Ash: "So... What are you going to do about the Gym?"

Misty: "To tell the truth Ash... This impending inspection and assessment... It's a blessing in disguise..."

Ash: "You're hoping they revoke the gym leader's licence?"

Misty: "Originally... No... But seeing you again, having all the old memories come up once more and that thrill of adventure and mystery always around the corner... "

Ash: "Just so you know, I'm only here in Kanto for another two weeks, then I'm headed off to Johto before going back to Hoenn again."

Misty: "And who said I wanted to come travelling with you?"

In a defiant tone, Misty replied to Ash and stuck her tongue out. Ash smirked back at her.

Ash: "It's all over your face... You missed the travelling and were going to try and save your gym... But now... You have an out... You have a chance to travel again and this time, do what you want to do."

Misty nodded.

Misty: "Ash... If it isn't too much trouble... Tomorrow can we go to the Indigo Plateau?"

Ash nodded. He'd already guessed Misty was going to resign before she could be stripped of her licence.

Ash: "You told your sisters?"

Misty: "No... I'm gonna call them once I step down and tell them the gym is theirs again, they can have it as their venue and aquarium... Cerulean deserves a gym leader who has their heart in it."

Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder as she looked at the fire once more.

 _"Thank you Ash... You helped me make up my mind..."_


	7. Before the Board

No matter your position in the world of Pokémon trainers, the Indigo Plateau was always an intimidating place. Whether you were an aspiring competitor who had done the journey, collected the eight badges and traversed Victory Road, a Gym Leader coming for a meeting or a professor being called to share a discovery or present something to the governing body, the feeling of awe and insignificance at times was smothering. Standing outside the walls, looking up at the huge imposing gate with a slight purple hue to it, Misty took a deep breath and clenched her fist. Instead of taking longer to get there, going by foot and getting some more training in which Ash was keen to do, they used Charizard to get there quicker, shaving a few days off the journey from Cerulean.

 _"You can do this Misty... You have control here..."_

The redhead wasn't in her usual attire of bright clothing and denim cut off shorts for once. Wearing a knee length pale blue skirt with white trim, a plain white shirt and a long blue floor length duster coat, also light blue, the Cerulean gym leader stood there, waiting for the welcome party. They had sent word they would be arriving to discuss official business with the gym board and their reply qas quick - informing her that preparations for her arrival were in place.

 _"They're just messing with me, trying to make me crack... Misty Waterflower does not break under pressure..."_

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, The gates opened and an official from the League walked out.

Ash: "You want me to come in with you Misty?"

Misty stared ahead as she answered, keeping her focus.

Misty: "No thank you Ash... I'll call you when I'm done... You might as well go find somewhere to get some training in, I don't know how long this could be"

Ash nodded.

Ash: "Just remember Misty... It's all on your terms, no one elses... Go with what you want to happen, not what they want to happen... You know me and Brock are behind you all the way on this!"

Misty nodded and walked forwards. As she greeted the official and headed inside with them, Ash watched the gates swing shut behind them. Reaching for his Poké gear, he started to type out a message before sending it. After a few seconds, the phone rang. Walking towards the shade of a tree, Ash answered it.

 _"Yeah... She's gone in... Didn't want me to go with her... I hope she gets what she wants from this... Yeah, I've spoken to them already... It's all confirmed and rubber stamped... Yeah.. I'll be back in the next two or three weeks... I got a few things to wrap up... I'll call you when I'm setting off for Johto again... Yeah, See you soon..."_

 **=...=...=**

The meeting room where the league had chosen to hold their metting with Misty was rather ordinary. Nicely furnished wooden walls with pictures of various champions and outstanding trainers adorned the walls and the flooring was a deep red carpet which was soft to touch. Sitting in a hefty oak chair, Misty straightened herself up and looked at the papers in front of her - Her Gym Leader licence, her contract for being the Gym Leader and her trainer record, detailing all the significant events in her career as a leader. Across the room from her, seated at a long table were the five League representatives. Agatha, the now retired Elite four member who acted as master of ceremonies for official meetings sat in the centre. To her left was Lance, the current Johto and Kanto league champion and next to him on the end of the table was Loreli, the water specialist of the Elite Four. To Agatha's right was Sabrina, a Kanto Gym Leader representative and the president of Silph. Co, one of the league's biggest sponsors. Sat to the side of everything was a well dressed man, presumably a league representative who was there to merely observe and pass his questions over to the panel when required. As everyone took a moment to review their papers, Misty looked to Sabrina. Given how both were gym leaders, they had a good working relationship and surprisingly had a good friendship too. The psychic type trainer who had psychic powers herself looked Misty in the eyes and smiled.

Sabrina: "Fear not Misty... I am not on this panel to read your thoughts and block you at every chance to let 'the league' get what they want... I am simply here as a representative of the gym leaders in our region."

Misty felt relieved as Sabrina telepathically communicated with her.

Agatha: "Ok... We are gathered here today to address the issue Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City's Gym Leader has brought to our attention regarding the status of her gym leadership and the impending league review... Misty, would you care to start us off?"

Misty nodded. She went to stand but Agatha shook her head.

Agatha: "Relax girl... You are amongst equals and peers here, whilst this is formal in apperance, you do not need to rise whenever you speak."

Misty smiled and thanked Agatha. Taking a drink of water from the glass on her table, she took a deep breath, cleared her throat and began to speak.

Misty: "I am here today, to hand in my notice as leader of Cerulean City Gym... I have held this position for the best part of a decade now, and I have decided, due to a multitude of factors, that the time is right for me to step aside and to allow someone else to experience this wonderful opportunity which you gave me."

There was a look of shock on the panel's faces. None of them had expected this and they began to whisper amongst themselves until the league representative handed a piece of paper to Loreli.

Loreli: "Misty... Why are you deciding to take this course of action? Would this have anything to do with the upcoming inspection and review? Is this a case of jump before you are pushed?"

Loreli hid it well, but the slight inflection in her voice gave away she felt disgusted for asking what the league's representative had wanted. Misty felt for her, she had always admired Loreli, her being an elite water and ice type trainer and such a strong personality. Putting these thoughts aside, Misty replied with a firmness to her voice.

Misty: "Whilst the timing may make it seem like it is, I can assure you it is merely a coincidence. My reasons for wanting to leave the gym are purely motivated by personal feelings and not any professional capability questions."

Loreli looked to the league representative who simply shrugged as if to say no further questions. As Misty let out a subtle sigh of relief, Lance spoke.

Lance: "It is a very bold move, choosing to relinquish your position as a gym leader. You do realise that the privaleges you once enjoyed will only be minimal, given your status and service you have gave the league?"

Misty: "I understand... I have weighed up all the outcomes and possibilities and I do feel that this is the best course of action for myself, for my Pokémon, for the trainers looking to challenge the league and for the league itself."

Lance: "What are your plans?"

Misty: "If I am honest... I would like to travel again. I managed to journey round Johto ten years ago, but since then, I have only had a few small excursions out of Kanto due to my commitments. I would relish the chance to see more of the other regions and to learn about their Pokémon so I can pursue the dream I held so long ago - to become acknowledged as a Water Pokémon master"

The president of Silph Co. quickly asked the follow up.

President: "So you feel that you have reached the full potential you can have as a gym leader then?"

Misty: "Yes, I believe that to be the case"

All eyes in the room went towards Sabrina who spoke calmly.

Sabrina: "Misty has an adventurous spirit and a brightly burning flame inside of her. The life of a gym leader is not always suited for those who hear the call of the road and Misty has done admirably in putting her desires second to her commitments and responsibilities to our organization, I feel that if Misty believes she has done what she can, then she should be allowed the courtesy to do as she pleases now"

The panel nodded in agreement with Sabrina's assessment, but the League representative handed another question over. This one made its way towards Agatha.

Agatha: "As you know child, this is not what I think, feel or believe..."

Misty felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge as Agatha pretty much delivered her a disclaimer which bluntly spelt out bad news.

Agatha: "The League has looked at the figures from your gym in terms of success rates and reviewed official reports, they are of the belief that you are not capable of being a Gym Leader and are merely resigning in order to keep your licence as a fallback should your 'adventure' not pan out... How do you plan to convince the league of this?"

Misty could feel her blood beginning to boil but she knew she couldn't throw a tantrum here. Instead, she chose to stand. Walking from round her table, she took her paperwork and walked towards the league representative and laid it out on his desk. Leaning forwards, both hands on the table, she looked at him with steel-eyed determination and spoke with a controlled aggression to her voice.

Misty: "If that were the case, then I would have handed my resignation in with immediate effect and not cited any reasons. As you can see, I have carried out my duties as gym leader to the fullest of my abilities. I have helped usher in the next generation of hopeful champions, I have helped train people in the ways of battling and have given plenty of instruction to aspiring water trainers like myself. I have helped raise the profile of the league by being one of its best known personalities which has helped the sponsors generate more revenue for your organisation..."

Misty pointed to her record.

Misty: "I have one of the best overall records against trainers who are expected to face me, and i have multiple teams tiered to trainer ability so the challenge they face is proportional. I have never turned down a challenge to my gym, no matter how out of their depth the trainer may be and I have executed my duties to the letter..."

Misty forcibly shoved the papers forwards towards the league official.

Misty: "Speaking personally, it is my opinion that you should be delighted that I am stepping down... Did you not think I would not find out about the land purchases to the south of Cerulean where the new gym is to be built?"

All the panel turned their attention to the league official. He didn't expect this curve ball and before Agatha could question him, Sabrina spoke.

Sabrina: "It's true... Though this man is only a low-ranking official, he has knowledge of the plans for Cerulean... He is aware of their plan to build a gym and put in their own preferred candidate. No matter how good Misty is or how well she passed this review, they were going to fail her anyway... Talk of... How did you put it again sir... A Leader who isn't bigger than the league?"

There was a shocked gasp from the people in the room.

Misty: "If that was the case, then I definitely call it quits. I'd rather be free to do as I choose rather than be punished for doing my job."

Agatha: "Though I no longer hold a place on the elite four, I do hold some weight with the league and this matter will be investigated... This is very underhanded behavior and should knowledge like this reach the public, it would be disastrous for the league's integrity..."

Lance: "Indeed... I will call the president of the league and raise this issue... I suggest you do the same"

Lance directed his comment to the president of Silph Co. Right away, he got the message and spoke.

President: "Indeed, should the league loose one of its biggest sponsors, it would be disastrous for them financially..."

The league official finally broke his silence.

Official: "I will not sit here and be subject to an interrogation of which is no concern to anyone in this room... I consider my part in this done... Misty Waterflower, consider your request to keep your license denied..."

Sabrina: "He's bluffing... He has no intention of cancelling your license Misty, he simply wants to humiliate you"

Misty: "You know what... Even if you do pull it from under me, in Kanto I will always be treated as a Gym leader, no matter my status given how I have faithfully served them... So go, do your worst, just know that any punishment you may inflict will not effect me given that as of this moment, I am simply a trainer now"

Agatha: "Misty... do you wish to reconsider?"

Misty watched as the league official scurried out the room. Turning back to the panel she nodded.

Misty: "No... My mind has been made up for some time now, I just needed the right things to put everything into a better light and to make it seem clearer for me... As much as I loved being a gym leader, I long for adventure once again..."

Standing up, Sabrina walked from her seat towards Misty. Pulling her into a warm embrace, she spoke to her telepathically again.

Sabrina: "You have a replacement in mind yes? Whilst you have all but stepped down, until your replacement comes, you will be expected to stay on, don't get your hopes up too soon"

Lance: "Misty... As you know we are in the middle of the season, there are still trainers to claim the Cascade badge... Do you have anyone in mind to take over from you?"

Misty nodded.

Misty: "Yes... Her name is Kirsty, but she often goes by her nickname, Crystal"

Loreli's eyes widened.

Loreli: "Crystal... The girl who caught Suicune?"

Misty: "Yes... I am certain she will be a more than adequate replacement for me... She will have no concerns about taking up the role. She has already finished high in the Johto championships several times in the past and she fared well in Kanto too, I feel she is more than capable of becoming one of the best Gym leaders Kanto has seen"

Lance: "If you are certain, then I see no qualms about releasing you immediately"

Agatha looked to the other panel members. All of them nodded, echoing Lance's sentiments.

Agatha: "OK... This matter is settled, the Gym leader's commission accepts your immediate resignation and will ensure you retain your license. We will contact Crystal at once and inform her of her new role... Misty, it will be a shame to see you go, but please, feel free to call by anytime... My door is always open"

Misty bowed her head as she thanked Agatha before she left the room. Standing outside, wiping the sweat from her forehead, Misty trembled with anticipation. She'd done it... She'd taken the first step on a new journey, a new beginning for her and with any luck, her best friend would be by her side for it.

 _"I gotta call Ash and let him know!"_


	8. A new Gym Leader approaches !

The sun was starting to set as Misty walked out of the main gate of the Indigo Plateau. Walking along side her was Sabrina. As the former leader and current leader stood there looking out over the countryside of the Indigo Plateau region, Sabrina, keeping her gaze firmly ahead spoke in that soft and confident tone she always had.

Sabrina: "So Misty... What next for Cerulean's Clinohumite?"

Misty was always caught off guard by Sabrina despite knowing just how intelligent the young woman was. She spoke with a calmness and authority to her voice which was older than her years and she always seemed to refer to her friends by names of precious minerals.

Misty: "Honestly... Aside from leaving Kanto and heading towards Johto and Hoenn with Ash Ketchum, I have no idea... I just need to get out there again... Journey wherever the current takes me... Besides, you can read my mind, surely you know what I am thinking..."

Sabrina let out a slight smirk as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Still looking ahead at the orange and blue sky as the sun started to slip behind the peaks of the Victory Road cave and mountain system, she reached out and took Misty's hand in hers.

Sabrina: "When branching out, it is wise to have some familiarity around you... Your journey with Ash will be enlightening, that I can tell you and deep down you know it too..."

Misty: "Where is the but?"

Sabrina's pause was easy to read. Misty didn't have to be gifted with the same abilities as Sabrina to realise her friend was about to drop something on her in a cryptic fashion. Instead of responding, Sabrina merely turned to face Misty and pulled her into a long and firm embrace. Leaning into her, Sabrina whispered into Misty's ear.

Sabrina: "I cannot tell you what you will be enlightened too, All I can say is just keep on with your journeys and do not let anything dull the shine of the Cerulean Clinohumite"

Giving Misty a friendly kiss on the cheek, Sabrina pulled away from the embrace and respectfully bowed her head.

Sabrina: "Until we meet again Misty Waterflower... Take care of yourself and know I am always a phone call away if you need me"

Misty nodded.

Misty: "Thank you Sabrina... I promise I will be in touch... I don't know how often I will be in touch, but I will keep you posted... Let Erica know I'll be in touch with her soon too"

Sabrina nodded again before closing her eyes. As she stood there and clicked her fingers, she vanished from sight, re-appearing on the parapet of Indigo Plateau with the breeze blowing in her hair, making her look even more majestic and imposing. Misty raised her hand and waved to Sabrina before turning back and walking away from the gates. As she walked in the direction of the edge of Victory Road, the place she had agreed to meet Ash at once she was out, Sabrina watched her and sighed.

 _"Do not give up Misty... Even if things don't work out the way you want them to, never give up... It is what made you such a good friend and strong trainer... "_

 **=...=...=**

The following few days were hectic for Misty. Having notified her sisters about her stepping down and handing the gym over to someone else, they got back home ahead of schedule and sat with her, working out what was going to happen. The three sister's had accommodation in the gym but they rarely used it given how the three had a home in the north end of Cerulean which they shared. After helping Misty move her belongings out of the gym and into the spare room of their house, the performing sisters went back out on the road once more whilst Misty, now with the bare essentials in her home in the Gym waited.

 _"C'mon... How hard can it be to track Crystal down? She knows she got the gym leader's job, she should have been here by now..."_

Misty had asked Ash to find Crystal and bring her back to Cerulean since Ash still maintained contact with the young woman. In a lot of ways, she was similar to Ash, she was stubborn, a little naive at times but unlike Ash, she could read people brilliantly and read Pokémon even better. She just had an aura about her which made her so likeable, even if she was never punctual and often lost in her own thoughts. Since she captured Suicune though, that had changed somewhat and she was a lot more mature, but her time keeping was something she needed to work on. Sighing and sitting down with a bottle of beer in hand, Misty waited for some signal of the girl's arrival. Just when she was about to give up all hope, there was a huge splash coming from the gym area. Running through to the observation balcony, Misty looked down to see Suicune launch itself up in the air out of the pool before directing a hydro pump towards Ash's Snorlax.

Ash: "Hold your ground Snorlax... It might be a legendary, but you've taken harder hits..."

The Snorlax let out a primal roar as Hydro pump smashed into it. As Suicune dropped down and rested on the surface of the water, Ash smirked, flashing a glance to Crystal who stood across the gym from him.

Crystal: "Suicune, quick, use Whirlpool and draw the water up into a shield around you, If I know Ash, he's got something up his sleeve!"

Suicune let out a low growl before howling. As it howled, the water in the pool surged round it's feet, being drawn in by some gravitational force before shooting up in the air, rotating round in a perfectly formed column. Standing there, watching on in awe, Misty couldn't help but be amazed at just how powerful Crystal was and just how talented she was as a trainer.

Ash: "Right Snorlax... You know what to do..."

Snorlax let out a huge roar as it held its arms up.

Ash: "ICE BEAM! TRAP SUICUNE!"

 _ **"LAAAAAAX!"**_

Opening its eyes, Snorlax shot two beams of pure white energy towards the spiralling wall of water. It didn't look like it would do much at first, the constant speed and intensity of the centrifugal force of the water created an almost impenetrable shield but as the ice beam continued to blast into it, Misty noticed from her vantage point that the inside of the wall of water was slowing down.

"Typical Ash... He knows the outside is moving too fast to freeze so by keeping it up, he's slowing the inside down, weakening the funnel's integrity"

Crystal suddenly picked up on what was going on.

Crystal: "Suicune... Quick, dispel the water and use Aqua Jet"

Ash: "Snorlax... Hold tight buddy..."

Suicune let the water colum explode. As water crashed everywhere around the gym, the legendary water type shot forwards, seemingly skipping from wave to wave as it danced across the surface of the pool before getting in close to deal a huge tackling move.

Ash: "NOW SNORLAX, FOCUS PUNCH!"

Snorlax threw its arm out at just the right time. Suicune was going too fast, it couldn't abort the move and the fist of Snorlax caught it flush on the jaw, sending it flying backwards across the pool towards Crystal's feet. Looking a little worse for wear but still willing to go on, Suicune readied itself for another attack but Crystal's voice interupted it.

Crystal: "Suicune return... You did good pal!"

Ash: "Snorlax, you were awesome out there!"

Misty looked on wide eyed. Seeing a battle of that ferocity, she could only imagine that the pair had been battling for a long time given how worn out both Pokémon were. Looking down, she watched Ash and Crystal share a friendly hug before they headed towards the residence entrance.

 _"I definitely made the right choice... Crystal is going to be a tremendous gym leader!"_

 **=...=...=**

Crystal: "So I'm gonna be running this place then?"

Misty nodded whilst she chewed on the mouthful of food she had. The three were tucking into a pasta dish whilst Misty seemingly was spending her last night in the place for as long as she could remember, she called her home.

Misty: "Yeah... I figured it was time for me to step back and go do something else and I thought you were the ideal canditdate... They'll be building you a new gym just south of the city, where the daycare man used to live... So you won't be here for that long..."

Crystal took a sip from the glass of wine she had on the table in front of her.

Crystal: "What would you have done if I turned the offer down?"

Misty smirked.

Misty: "I knew you wouldn't turn it down... Suicune loves Cerulean, I remember him popping by a few times whilst you were chasing him down like a lunatic... And the last time we spoke, I could tell you wanted to stop for a while and actually get some stability..."

Crystal: "Yeah... Unlike Ash over there, I can stay in one place, provided it is the right one... Though I do recall Ash seeming to spend a lot of time near.."

Before Crystal could finish, Ash, almost choking on his food whilst trying to cut her off flailed his arms and managed to knock his bottle of beer over, creating a bit of a spill and thankfully stopping the new gym leader before she could say anything further.

Misty: "Dammit Ash! Can you ever do something normally for once? You always have to make a scene!"

As Misty pushed her chair back and stormed off in search of some paper towels to clear the mess up, Crystal raised an eyebrow, prompting Ash to explain.

Ash: "If Misty finds out I've spent the past few months in Johto, finishing in Kalos earlier than everyone thinks I did, I'd never hear the end of it and the questioning would be relentless..."

Crystal: "See, this is what I don't get... Why won't you tell anyone that you were in Johto for those few months and what _are_ you hiding?"

Ash didn't answer, he just gave Crystal a look which pleaded for her to drop the subject which she did, but not before getting in a final parting comment.

Crystal: "In all the years I've known you Ash, you've never been the secretive type... Something is up... And sooner or later, you're gonna end up having to spill it"

Ash: "I'll spill when I have too... But as far as I am concerned, only I need to know why I was there for that specific period of time..."

The conversation quickly moved on as Misty returned and the three of them cleared up Ash's mess. After a few more drinks, Crystal had passed out on the couch and instead of moving her, Misty and Ash just left her there as they walked out onto the viewing platform once again. Leaning against the railing, Misty sighed as she looked out over the gym one final time.

Misty: "I'm gonna miss this place... But it's for the best... Isn't that right Ash?"

Misty looked over to Ash who had slumped down against the wall and was flat out.

Misty: "Sleeping like a Snorlax again eh? Figures..."

Leaning back over the pool, she looked down at the still surface of the water and thought about each and every trainer she had faced here. All the Pokémon she had met and all the dreams she had helped along. Every victory and every defeat. All of these moments lived on inside this hall and would continue to do so under new leadership. Wiping a tear from her eye, Misty kept her gaze on the pool.

 _"Thank you for the memories... It's time to go and make some new ones!"_

Leaving Ash and Crystal where they slept. Misty went to her room for what would be the final time and took a look at the pile of things she was taking with her on her journey. Giving it one last look over, she climbed into bed and closed her eyes.


	9. Getting ready

Even though Misty had seen the sights of Kanto hundreds of times in her life and journeyed through the country many times, it was almost as if she'd never done it before. Full of happiness and energy, the redhead raced ahead on her bicycle, the same one Ash bought her as a replacement when they initially parted ways before his last visit back to Kanto when the two last spent time together. With the warm breeze caressing her skin and an empty road ahead, Misty felt like nothing could stop her. With the rolling hills and trees flashing by like she had used agility, the redhead sped towards Pallet Town. Above her, Ash rode on Charizard. He could have easily rode alongside Misty, but he felt giving Charizard a proper run out which didn't involve flying somewhere at breakneck speed would please the fire type Pokémon and the mischievous glint in the fire Pokémon's eyes as he occasionally snorted small wisps of fire towards Misty, keeping her on her toes, or let off a huge primal roar, startling the many Pidgey who were sleeping in the trees pleased it greatly. As they reached the crest of the final hill before Pallet, Charizard came into land along side Misty who dismounted her bike. Pointing to the side of the road, Ash nodded and climbed down off Charizard, patting its neck and taking it back into its Poké ball.

Misty: "You feel like taking a quick break before we head into Pallet?"

Ash nodded as he sat down on the side of the road. Misty propped her bike up against a bench and sat down next to him. Pulling her knees towards her and leaning back a little, angling her head so she could look up at the sky, she started to reminisce about their previous escapades together.

Misty: "Ash... What are you planning on doing in Johto?"

Ash: "There's always a tournament of sorts going on... It might not be as high profile as the league, but it always helps to keep my skills sharp and gives me a chance to work on new strategies... Also someone is minding a Pokémon for me and I have to go get it back... What about you Misty?"

Misty: "Well... Last night before we ate, I called Professor Oak... He's agreed to register me for the Johto League... I think I'm going to try and get the 8 badges"

Ash's facial expression turned into a smile.

Ash: "That's Great Misty... Though I gotta warn you... Johto's gyms have changed a little since you saw me go through them..."

Misty: "It was inevitable wasn't it? I mean with the new links to Unova and Kalos..."

Ash: "Yeah... The gym leaders have really upped their game now... I think I'd struggle against them if a badge were on the line, but luckily whenever I've battled them recently, it hasn't been in that situation"

Misty: "You make a habit out of regularly battling gym leaders?"

Ash: "Yeah, we keep in touch... Once every year, the Johto gym leaders and the Hoenn Gym leader's face off in a friendly setting of course... The only thing on the line is bragging rights..."

Misty: "How come Kanto never gets invited?"

Ash: "I dunno... You'd have to ask Agatha... She pulls the strings behind the Elite four, and I think she prefers keeping the mystery around the Kanto leaders as best as she can... You know what I mean... Everyone wants to do the Kanto league and to let some of the gym leader's best tactics come out in a bragging rights trophy..."

Misty: "Yeah... And I guess the fact Johto and Hoenn both have their own battle frontiers too..."

Ash: "Yeah... Kanto has links with the one in the Sevii Islands, but you know how it goes..."

Misty: "Kanto was the first official body, kanto is the traditional one and it's the most followed tournament..."

Casting a sideways glance at Ash who was busy scratching Pikachu behind the ears after it had climbed out of his backpack, the redhead thought about bringing up their past relationship again but was quick to change the subject when she saw Ash looking at his Poké Gear, presumably at a message and seeing a strange smile forming on the corner of his lips.

 _"You haven't seen him for six years, you've barely even thought about him if you're honest... Stop acting like a lovesick teenager Misty Waterflower! You two will be at each others throats again in no time!"_

Instead of prying as to what had made Ash smile that way, Misty released her knees and stood up. Walking over to the bench, she pulled her bike up and climbed onto it.

Misty: "Let's get going Ash! I'm sure everyone is excited to see you again!"

 **=...=...=**

Pallet Town never changed. It was always the same sleepy little town near the coast where all aspiring Kanto trainers started their journey, hoping to follow in the legendary trainer Red's footsteps. Though some took different approaches - receiving their first Pokémon as a gift from friends or family, most made the trek here to receive a starter from Professor Oak and then head on their way. Standing some distance from Oak's lab, Ash and Misty watched a hopeful twelve year old boy walking out of Oak's lab with a Poké ball firmly clutched in his hands.

Ash: "Ah the memories... Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded as it let out a low "Chaa!" whilst Misty looked on. Being a former gym leader, she already had her own Pokémon team built and several in reserve so she couldn't relate to the same feeling as that which Ash had when he first met Pikachu but as the pair watched the young boy call out his Squirtle, Misty recalled the day she was given Staryu which eventually evolved into her Starmie. Unknowingly brushing her hand against Starmie's Pokéball, Misty suddenly snapped herself to her senses when three familiar men walked out of Oak's lab.

Prof. Oak: "Ash! Misty! You made it!"

Waving to the professor, accompanied by Tracy, the Pokémon watcher and artist and Gary Oak, Ash's oldest friend/rival and the current Viridian City Gym Leader, Misty walked on ahead as Ash casually strolled behind her, giving Gary and Tracy a look which implied they should keep quiet regarding a certain issue. Both men saw the look and nodded to Ash.

Tracy: "Hey Ash! Hey Misty! Long time no see!"

Gary: "Ashy Boy... Misty... To what do we owe the pleasure?"

As the five stood there outside Oak's lab, Misty began to talk in a rather excited manner.

Misty: "Well, you already know Gary, being a Gym Leader and all... But I've stepped down and when Ash heads out for Johto again, I'm going with him... I'm going to make a run at the Johto gyms!"

Tracy: "You're serious? That's incredible! I wish I could join up with you two again, but my duties now as one of Oak's assistants keeps me here a lot of the time"

Gary: "Yeah, I heard about that from Sabrina... Well the stepping down part anyway... You ruffled a few feathers in the back offices of the League... And good on you Misty... It's about time someone showed those pencil pushers just what us Gym Leader's have to deal with and how some of us, much like yourself never really got the chance to actually challenge ourselves in the way me and Ash did"

Misty: "I know... Even though I've been to Johto numerous times... I feel like Ash's Muk right now... I'm just so happy and thrilled to finally get back out on the road again and have some adventures!"

Oak: "Well that is just splendid Misty... Why don't you come inside, I've got a few things you might find helpful for your journey..."

Misty nodded and walked into the lab, followed by Oak and Tracy, leaving Gary and Ash outside. Turning round, Misty looked at Ash with a curious glance.

Misty: "Aren't you going to come in Ash?"

Ash: "Nah... Me and Gary have a few things we need to discuss and I'm gonna head over to my place then. You got a lot of stuff to take in and I'd rather not be in your way as you start planning out how to tackle Johto... Swing by later, my mom will have the spare room ready for you!"

Misty nodded and smiled.

Misty: "You got it! Catch ya later Ash... See you round Gary!"

Gary waved to Misty as she walked into the lab and shut the door behind her. As the door closed, Gary turned his attention back to Ash and simply raised his eyebrow.

Ash: "No... I haven't told her... I was going to, but she's had a few rough days... Besides, it's not like she has a thing for me... We were teenagers back then and a lot has changed.."

Gary: "Yeah, I know what you mean Ash... I'm sure she does too... But she hasn't seen you for years pal... The way she looked at you... I think that teenage dream is starting to surface again... And I really don't think..."

Ash: "I know... I'll tell her... I just don't know how or when"

Gary: "Well... You better do it before you get to Johto... Because if I know..."

Ash: "Yeah yeah Gary! Anyway... we depart in 11 days... Get the word out to the Kanto leaders... Big party in Pallet town to celebrate Misty's going away on a new journey... Let's give her the best send off anyone from Kanto has ever had!"

Gary nodded.

Gary: "I'll see if I can persuade Gramps to let us use some of the land the Lab has, pitch a big tent just in case we get one of those famous summer storms Pallet gets every now and then..."

Ash: "Sounds like a plan to me... I'll see if I can get hold of some of the other folks who got on well with Misty too... Mr. Fuji, the master fishermen..."

Gary nodded.

Gary: "Just remember Ash... Time doesn't always change things... If I'm right... Which I usually am in most things... You need to talk before you make landfall in Olivine City.. Provided you guys are taking the S.S Ann"

Ash: "Yeah... The rail link between Saffron and Goldenrod might be more convenient, but of we leave via Vermillion..."

Gary: "Then you got a few days to have a backup plan sorted... You can also go to the Safari Zone too near Cianwood right?"

Ash: "I know Misty is gonna favour Water types... She wants to prove she is a master of Water Pokémon after all"

Gary: "Try to round her team out eh? Good luck with that... She's just as stubborn as you... Although you seem to understand the need for variety... Anyway, I gotta head back to Viridian... I'll speak to you again in a few days so we can co-ordinate this bash!"

Shaking hands, Ash and Gary bid each other farewell before heading in opposite directions - Gary back to Viridian and Ash back to his mother's house.

 _"I really hope Gary is wrong... I don't wanna hurt Misty!"_

 **=...=...=**

Oak: "Right... You're Johto trainer pass is here... Along with your own Pokédex too!"

Oak handed Misty the Pokédex. She was familiar with how to use it, having watched Ash on his for the best part of their journey, but to actually have her own..."

Oak: "I've pre-loaded it with some places of interest for you too since I know you will be trying to go all out with Water types when and where possible... So you might wish to seek out some other types just to round your team off before you get to New Bark town where you should introduce yourself to Professor Elm. You may pass several gyms on the way, you can challenge them if you wish... But in terms of difficulty, Falkner would be your best bet in Violet City."

Misty nodded. She'd planned to do that anyway. She was more familiar with that route and believed that trying to challenge Jasmine right away, shortly after reaching Olivine would be a massive mistake.

Tracy: "I spoke to Professor Elm and he said he'd give you a starter Pokémon too... I know you're probably going to pick Totodile, but... Just keep an open mind about team balancing Misty..."

Misty pulled tongues at Tracy.

Oak: "One thing I do suggest though... Ask Ash to show you how to use this..."

Oak passed Misty a strange bracelet and a yellow orb with a spiral-like blue and red core running through it.

Oak: "Mega-Evolution... It is a temporary evolution used in battle which has caused a stir in Kalos and it is slowly working its way round the regions... As usual, us folk in Kanto are stuck in our ways and haven't fully embraced it as such... But I do suggest getting Ash and Gary to help you with it... Both have used Mega Evolution rather frequently, Ash in his battles in Kanto, and Gary when at inter-region gym leader summits and tournaments since not many people in Kanto have access to it yet"

Misty held the orb in her hand and looked at it closely.

Oak: "It's called Gyaradosite... Only certain Pokémon can Mega Evolve, and luckily you have such a Pokémon in your team..."

Misty placed her hand on Gyarados' Pokéball. Feeling the ball twitch, she mumbled to herself.

 _"You can feel it too can't you? Mega Evolution... We'll have to try this out sometime..."_

Oak: "Anyway Misty... You should go catch up to Ash - I'm sure Delia will be dying to grill you on why you stepped down as gym leader... Congratulations too I add. It must have took some determination and guts to give up the only thing you've pretty much ever known to go out and follow your dream"

Misty looked at the floor briefly before raising her head and looking at the professor.

Misty: "Actually... It wasn't just guts Professor... Seeing Ash again, bringing back all those memories... It helped me make up my mind about something I'd been debating for a while now"

Oak chuckled.

Oak: "Ash certainly does have a way of helping people make up their minds whether he knows it or doesn't... Anyway, I have to get back to work, I shall speak to you soon Misty, please stop by before you set off"

Misty nodded and left the gym. With the Gyaradosite in one hand and the bracelet in the other, she looked at them.

 _"Mega Evolution... Certain Pokémon only, Speak to Ash and Gary...Why do I get the feeling this journey is going to be a lot more eventful than I previously thought it would be?"_


	10. Making the mega!

_"Alright... We'll try it again, you seem to be getting the hang of this"_

Gary stood by watching on the sidelines as Ash and Misty stood a good thirty feet away from each other, standing on opposite banks of a deep stream which ran near the south of Pallet Town, towards the ocean which separated it from Cinnabar Island. In front of Ash stood his Charizard, proudly puffing out its chest and letting wisps of smoke slowly drift out of its nostrils whilst Misty's Gyarados looked even more enraged than normal. Concentrating on her Gyarados, Misty reached for the strange orb on her wristband. As she closed her eyes and gently placed her fingers against it, Gyarados let out a howl and started to glow a brilliant white. Slowly it's form began to change but it couldn't keep it stable enough and in the end, it sunk underneath the water before angrily rising, firing a hydro pump at Charizard which simply boiled the blast away with a fire blast.

Misty: "I'm doing it exactly like you told me... Gyarados and me have a great bond, he knows he's my powerhouse... He's been itching to fight Charizard..."

Ash looked at Charizard and nodded. Gary, seeing this gulped a little and called out his Blastoise.

Gary: "Blastoise... You might be needed to step in here if things get a little too wild... Ash and Charizard have _that_ look in their eye..."

Blastoise nodded as Gary reached for his bracelet and with a brilliant flash of light, Blastoise had mega-evolved. With its cannons carefully aimed at Gyarados and Charizard, it let out a low rumbling roar which prompted the Charizard to shoot a fireball towards it which whisped out just short of Blastoise's face.

Ash: "Charizard... Focus on Gyarados... If it doesn't want to mega evolve for Misty, make it..."

Misty's eyes widened as Charizard let out a loud primal roar. Beating its wings, it took to the sky, flying vertically, well out of range of Gyarados' projectile attacks before circling round, keeping its eye keenly trained on the dragon-like Pokémon which oddly enough, wasn't dragon typed at all.

Misty: "...Ash?"

Ash: "Misty... It seems Gyarados needs some encouragement... Gary has got Mega-Blastoise on standby incase this gets too out of hand... I promise I will hold back... But you know Charizard..."

Misty: "...Gyarados, Dragon Dance!"

Hearing it's trainer give the first command, the serpentine Pokémon roared and started to weave around in a circular motion. Charizard, still in its holding flight pattern saw the mystical ability enhancing dance and replied in kind, performing spiralling parabolic arcs in the air. Seeing Charizard reply with a dance of its own, Misty looked to Ash with confusion on her face.

Misty: "Aren't you going to command Charizard?"

Ash shook his head.

Ash: "Charizard wants to fight the way it wants, that's why Gary is on standby..."

Misty swore under her breath. This was not the training session she expected, especially given how powerful Charizard was. Knowing she was facing a Pokémon who had complete faith in its abilities and relished fighting strong opponents, she kept her eye on it whilst looking at Gyarados.

Misty: "Gyarados... Let's make this interesting... Dive under water"

Gyarados leapt from the surface of the water before crashing down underneath it. Fully submerged and out of the airborne fire-type's eyesight, the serpentine Pokémon started to coil up, almost like it were a spring under tension. Charizard, noticing Gyarados had vanished let out a huge roar and dropped down. Flying at full speed, it skimmed across the surface of the water, it's wings glowing white as it flew and smashing them into the surface, trying to lure its opponent out. All the while, Gary Oak simply stood and watched.

"So Charizard is using Steel Wing to try and bait Gyarados into action... That lizard isn't as dumb as it acts sometimes... It's building its defenses up whilst trying to disorientate the submerged Pokémon..."

Misty: "Now... Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados roared under the water and swung its tail up. The huge Pokémon rose out of the depths and went airborne before spinning round, extending its tail out to its full length and narrowly missing Charizard who just about ducked under its swing. Charizard quickly put the brakes on in the air, flapping it's wings backwards to slow it down before it circled round and unleashed a massive blast of fire at the Gyarados.

Misty: "SURF!"

Gyarados summoned up the water from the stream and charged forwards at Charizard which didn't bother to move. As the tidal wave of water built up and looked to smother it, the fire pokemon let out a roar and beat it's wings before it shot a sharp blast of air at the wave, cutting it in two with a tremendously powerful Air Cutter. Seeing the water simply part in the middle, Misty knew she couldn't lose the momentum.

Misty: "Don't hold back Gyarados, Dive at it and drag it under water with you!"

Gyarados shot forwards as the wave beneath it disapated and as it went lunging at Charizard in a reclkess head on rush, the fire type flew up to meet it, swinging its massive tail round and smashing it across Gyrados, knocking it backwards and into the water.

 _"...Dammit Ash... You knew Charizard when left to it's own devices would try to infuriate Gyrados and Misty just so they could trigger it's mega evolution... You really are a genius when it comes to Pokémon... Just a shame you're stupid with everything else!"_

Gary was impressed. Charizard's Dragon Tail attack had pissed off Gyarados and Misty as the giant water dragon started to battle without it's trainer's commands. Launching blasts of blue fire at Charizard, trying to nail it with Dragon Rage, Gyarados really upped the intensity as it let out a terrifying howl which caused the skies above to grow darker.

Ash: "...Rain Dance... Charizard.. I know you have this... Just... Watch out... Remember what this thing can do!"

Charizard snorted in response to Ash's warning as the heaven's opened and a massively fierce storm from seemingly out of nowhere started to hammer down. Unfazed by the rain, Charizard simply continued, picking away at the Gyarados but not actually trying to harm it. Going in close, it glowed red and went into a horizontal spiral, executing a Flame Wheel which made it move faster.

Misty: "Thunderbolt Gyarados! Clip it's wings!"

Yellow crackles exploded out of the black clouds and from the horn on it's head as multiple bursts of lightning shot across the surface of the stream. Weaving between them, Charizard managed to get a few glancing shocks, but nothing too serious as it got right up on the Gyarados and unleashed a Shadow Claw on it. Roaring in pain, Gyarados sank down under the surface of the stream to protect itself whilst Misty called out to it, unknowingly grabbing hold of the orb on her bracelet.

 _"Yes! She's got it!"_

Gary and Ash both shared a glance as there was a brilliant white light from beneath the surface and suddenly an explosion of water as the newly Mega-Evolved Gyarados shot out from under the surface. Looking even more menacing and with more power behind it's roar, the giant water dragon unleashed a powerful blast of Water at Charizard, managing to nail it perfectly on the left wing, causing it's near flawless flight to be disrupted for the first time in the battle. Going down and almost into the water, Charizard recovered as it spun itself round and without warning, cloaked itself in fire and flew right at the beast it battled, looking for a Flare Blitz.

Misty: "Gyarados... Ice Fang!"

Even though the ice type move wouldn't be totally effective against the fire type, the fact it was still part flying gave her the opening to at least do some damage. As ice formed on the fangs of the terrifying Mega-Evolution, Gyarados lunged forwards and was about to sink it's fangs into Charizard when the unthinkable happened - Blastoise stood on the sidelines had aimed all three cannons on the two Pokémon and blasted them away from each other with a huge water gun barrage.

Misty: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Ash: "Gary could see where this was going... Charizard... You did great, return!"

Drawing the giant lizard back into its Pokéball, Ash shrank it back down and clipped it to his belt. Looking over to Misty, he saw the redhead standing there in awe at her Mega-Evolved Pokémon. Reaching out, she rubbed her hand along its face.

Gary: "Blastoise, create an ice-beam bridge for Ash so he can get across then return!"

Blastoise nodded and shot a single white beam of freezing energy across the surface of the stream, allowing Ash to cross over it. Running over, Ash came to a stop just by Gary and Misty who all looked at the Mega-Pokémon.

Misty: "Ash... How did you know Charizard would make Gyarados finally Mega-Evolve?"

Ash: "Simple... You're like Gyarados... I had to find something in Pokémon form which would annoy your Pokémon as much as I annoy you!"

Misty threatened Ash with a punch, but instead of lashing out, she simply gave him a thumbs up.

Misty: "Ash... Why didn't you use your Mega-Evolution?"

Ash looked at his bracelet and then back to Misty.

Ash: "Charizard wanted to... But I didn't have the Charizardite with me... I've left that in Johto which is partly why I am going back there..."

Gary made a coughing noise which covered something up as he said it but Misty didn't get onto that, or the look Ash cast Gary.

Gary: "Well, Smell Ya later folks... I gotta head back home... If you guys need any more time training, call me, we can refine your control over the evolution process a bit better now you finally pulled it off Misty!"

Misty: "Will do Gary... See you soon!"

As Gary walked off, leaving Ash and Misty standing there, Misty looked to Ash with a curious expression on her face.

Misty: "Ash... When you said you had unfinished business here in Kanto... What did you mean?"

Ash turned his back on Misty and glanced across the stream and looked in the direction of the Ocean.

Ash: "I had to see a few things, put my mind at ease... Also had to catch up with some old friends... You know... Squirtle, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur..."

Misty knew how much Ash cherished his original team and even though they did come to him whenever he needed them, it was always hard on him not seeing them for long periods of time.

Misty: "See some things?"

Ash: "Just being sentimental I guess... No matter how many times I go away from here, I just can't help but miss Kanto... Even though it would mean just settling down to do nothing if I stayed... And I ain't giving up the journey that easy"

Misty: "...Oh, ok... Well... We leave in 8 days remember... If you have a few more places to go or people to see, I'd get it done in the next few days because we've got our tickets for the S.S. Ann, Vermillion to Olivine!"

Ash: "You do realise we could make it to Johto in the same amount of time if we just left by foot or got the train?"

Misty: "True... But if we take the S.S. Ann I can get some final training in against trainers who are going to compete in Johto's Silver conference... And humor me Ash... I haven't been on the S.S Ann for 2-3 years... I miss the fun of a cruise!"

Ash sighed. He knew this was Misty's journey and he was only there as back up and support, much like she was for him so ultimately, despite being the more experienced traveler, he was going to have to take a back seat at least for the time being.

Ash: "You're the boss Misty, whatever you have planned, we'll do it!"

Misty nodded and took her Gyarados back into its Pokéball before she turned and cast a glance at Ash who was stood there looking out at the ocean still. It was almost like he was looking for someone or something but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

Misty: "Ash, C'mon... It's nearly time for dinner!"

Ash felt his stomach grumble at the mention of food and quickly snapped to his senses. Seeing Misty already ahead of him, he gave chase as they ran back towards Pallet Town.


	11. Reflections

Misty sat there on the bank of the stream with Togepi at her side. It had been several years since she had seen her Togetic which was originally her first Togepi, but the last time Ash stopped by Kanto on one of his passing journeys, he dropped off the Pokéball with the fairy type egg Pokémon in with Gary and vanished again, leaving Misty with the new Pokémon and a simple note which said 'I think you need a friend again'. Granted it, wasn't the first one which she had carried all round Kanto and Johto before it had evolved and left them to protect those like its kind, but the sentiment behind the gesture was so typically Ash, always thinking of others first.

 _"Ge-PIII!"_

This Togepi, from the Sinnoh region was different to her other one, it was already battle hardened and unlike its predecessor, this one was a lot more curious and outgoing, often finding the time to escape it's Pokéball and waddle alongside Misty when she used to walk by her gym. Looking out over the stream, she saw the rest of her Pokémon playing in it. Switching her team up a little, Vaporeaon was gracefully swimming about in the stream, smiling and giving Politoed a ride whilst Milotic simply lay there on the bank, basking in the light and grumbling at Psyduck which kept trying to disturb its 'beauty' sleep.

Misty: "I know Togepi, we leave in a few days... Ash promised he'd come meet up with us, but its nearly sundown... He said he was going on an errand, what kind of errand takes this long?"

Togepi could sense it's trainers dissapointment but instead of trying to rectify it, the egg Pokémon decided to show off its more mischevious side. Blissfully unaware, Milotic finally got to sleep as Psyduck gave up trying to get attention but a faint blue light surrounded the serpent like Pokémon and before anyone knew, it was floating at least ten feet up in the air much to Togepi's amusement. Politoed jumped off Vaporeon's back and started to clap and dance, happy with the entertainment whilst Milotic, now awake and clearly not amused was thrashing about, coiling itself up and trying to activate it's Mirror Coat attack to return the disabling psychic move back at Togepi.

Misty: "Cut it out!"

Togepi suddenly stopped and Milotic crashed down into the stream, creating a large splash which soaked Misty and Togepi. Seemingly happy with some measure of revenge, the golden sea serpent flicked its tail out the water, taunting the little egg before submerging. Reaching for her Pokéball, Misty got Togepi back in it and then started to round the others up. Resigning herself to the fact Ash wouldn't be meeting her by the stream, she stood there, shaking some of the water off of her before turning to walk towards Pallet when she saw a shadow coming from the sunset - it was Ash on his Charizard. Swooping down, dismounting and calling his Charizard back, Ash dusted himself off and looked at Misty.

Ash: "Uhh sorry I'm a little late... Professor Oak had me running round for him and I kinda lost track of time"

Misty wanted to get mad but she couldn't. She knew Ash when he stopped by Pallet became everyone's errand boy and looking by how tired he looked, she assumed Oak must have had him flying out towards Lavender Town given how long it took him.

Misty: "It's ok Ash, I was just going to head back to your place, but now that your here, we could sit and watch the sunset at least?"

Ash simply nodded as he gestured for Misty to pick her spot. Seeing a large rock which had been unearthed during an earlier Mega-Gyarados vs Charizard training battle, the redhead climbed up on it and sat there with her legs folded, looking out over the ocean. Ash climbed up and joined her and much to his surprise, the red head instinctively leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder and subconsciously resting her hand on his. At first Ash flinched but he relaxed a little, possibly caught up by the nostalgia of moments like this six years ago.

Misty: "Hey Ash... Do you think we would have lasted if we stayed together when you left four years ago?"

Ash was on the spot. This was a moment he wanted to avoid, but Misty had him here and he knew he couldn't run from this. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself but didn't look at the red head as he answered her.

Ash: "Honestly... I don't know... The teenager in me says yes, we could have still stayed together, but you never know what is going to happen tomorrow... Hindsight is a pain in the ass Misty... You end up beating yourself up over things and if you keep thinking about what could have been, you end up missing what actually is..."

Misty sighed. It wasn't quite the answer she was expecting, but the fact he mentioned that his younger self would have definitely tried to stay with her had circumstances been more favourable filled her with a little hope, only to have it quashed out when she realised this was her childhood crush coming back again and realising that they had both moved on. As she tried to beat herself up mentally, Ash got her off guard.

Ash: "What makes you ask? Old memories coming to the forefront of your mind?"

Misty: "Something like that... I don't know... I guess spending these past few days in your company has made me feel like a thirteen year old again and I just don't know how to act... Whether I should beat you up for saying something in the wrong tone of voice to me, or to just throw myself at you..."

Misty reached up and moved some strands of hair behind her ears. She finally stopped wearing her once trademark side ponytail, instead opting to let her hair grow a little and wear it back in a low ponytail or not even ponytail it at all. She cast a sideward's glance at Ash and studied his expression. He hadn't changed that much, he had light stubble around his jawline and his hair wasn't as wild as it used to be. He had it all slicked back and tied under a bandana, something she'd never seen him do before. Putting it down to something he had started to do on his travels, Misty wondered just how much of ' _her_ ' Ash was still there.

Misty: "Ash... I know this is probably a silly question... But have you had anyone in that way since me?"

' ** _Of course he had!_** ' the voice in Misty's head screamed, but she had to ask.

Ash: "There's been a couple of people... But nothing solid... I guess whilst I do like the company and the closeness... I'm just too hung up on the battling, training and adventuring to settle myself down really... Probably why I rarely stay put for long... I guess I'm just a restless soul"

Misty: "I see..."

Ash moved his hand away from Misty's and reached up and tugged at his bandana, re-adjusting it ever so slightly.

Ash: "What about you Misty... One of the beauties of Cerulean... Surely you have had a list of suitors as long as a Wailord lining up for you"

Misty: "Ugh, don't remind me... Nearly all of them were creeps... Some tried to play nice, but the rest... Ugh, it was like a swarm of bug Pokémon!"

Ash: "What do you expect? You're a fine looking girl Misty... Anyone would be lucky to have you"

Misty smiled at the compliment as she leaned on Ash still.

 _"But what if part of me just doesn't want anyone? What if the part of me which won't seem to let go takes over? Dammit Misty, you're such an idiot! He doesn't even look at you that way anymore!"_

Misty let out a soft sigh as she watched a flock of Wingull's silhouette's fly across the slowly setting sun.

Misty: "So, what are you plans when you get to Johto with me? We're nowhere near Silver Conference time yet, so that's out of the question"

Ash: "There's talk of a tournament in Goldenrod and I am considering entering it... But other than that, I got a few people to catch up with, a few Pokémon to check in on and see if I can track down Lance... He sent me a message a few weeks ago, something about needing to speak to me... My guess is he wants me to enter the Silver League and become champion so he can return to Blackthorn and help his cousin Clair run the gym and clan now that their grandparents have passed"

Misty: "But I thought Lance hated being tied down, just as much as you do?"

Ash: "Lance has an obligation though, I don't... The clan comes above all else in times of need, and I think after keeping it going for the past decade, Clair's finally had enough and wants Lance to run the clan whilst she keeps the gym going"

Misty was surprised. She got on alright with Clair, they were never close, but they did talk from time to time and she'd gave no inclination whatsoever of any desire to hand over the Clan to the first heir, but Clair was often like her dragons - mysterious and reserved, only showing you what she wanted you to see.

Misty: "So are you gonna stay with me on my journey all the way, or will we be taking separate path's at some point?"

Ash: "To be honest, I was going to get my running round done first so you could spend a few days in Olivine and Cianwood, you know... Get used to the region again... Then we'd meet up in Olivine and head towards New Bark to get you started... If that was alright with you?"

Misty: "Wouldn't it be better for me to spend a few days in Goldenrod instead? I mean it's a big city, there's plenty on for me to see and do and it'll give me a chance to catch up with Whitney"

Ash nodded.

Ash: "Sound's better... That and Goldenrod is more accessible and easier to get to... We'll do that then... Head to Goldenrod, part ways for a week or so, then meet back up and head off to start our journey in Johto!"

Misty smiled at the plan. Slipping her arm behind Ash, she gave him a hug.

Misty: "Thanks AshI promise I won't be too much of a pain to you"

Ash: "Pfft! After all the hell I put you and Brock and the others through on my travels, I think you're owed some payback at least!"

Misty smiled as she let go of Ash. The sun was just about dipping below the horizon and the orange and dark blue sky was breathtaking.

Misty: "It's so beautiful!"

Ash: "You should see the sunset from Olivine lighthouse... It's fantastic from there!"

Misty: "I bet... But it still won't beat _that_ sunset..."

That sunset... The sunset which they watched on their last night together on the edge of Cerulean Cove, the last time they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend, the last time they lay with each other, naked under the stars and nothing but a few blankets and a fire to keep them warm. Both of them smiled at the memory, it was a precious one for the pair of them, but whilst Misty seemed to put maybe a little too much into reminiscing about it, Ash was giving his Poké Gear a sidewards glance, looking to see if he had any notifications.

 _"The way he's acting... It's like he's trying not to talk about us... Like he's trying to push it out of his mind... Either he's got a girlfriend or he's totally moved on and doesn't have feelings for me... I guess over the next few days we'll find out... Because I don't want this to become awkward when we're traveling"_

Ash: "Misty... "

Misty looked up at him as he finally looked at her.

Misty: "Yes Ash?"

Ash: "Think Fast!"

Before Misty could even react, Ash put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her off the rock. The red head screamed in terror, completely caught off guard by the childish ploy and as she landed down onto the grass with a soft thud, any calmness and wishful thinking about her past with Ash was now drowning in red mist as her famous temper flared up like Charizard when it made eye contact with another powerful Pokémon.

Misty: " **ASH KETCHUM! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"**

Ash burst out laughing as he jumped down off the rock and began to run towards Pallet Town, leaving Misty to pull herself up. Dusting the dirt and grass off of her, she charged after Ash who ran away from her, still laughing like an idiot.

 _"Well... At least he's still fantastic at ruining the moment... Good to see some things are still the same after all these years!"_


	12. Send off!

_"Shhh! She's coming... Everyone quiet and get in position!"_

There was a tremendous amount of hustle and bustle in the Ketchum household as Misty was walking along the front path in her own little world. It was a little after 3pm when she arrived at the front door and as she looked up through the small window near the top of it, she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of someone running up the stairs. Looking to the front windows, all the curtains were drawn which piqued her interest. Usually Delia, Ash's mother was home and the curtains would be drawn and she'd catch a glimpse of Mimey industriously cleaning the house but giving it no further thought she turned her attention back to the door. Kneeling down, she lifted up the door mat and pulled out the key Delia had left for her. When she was staying there, or any friend of his, Delia always made sure to leave a key under the doormat, saying any friend of Ash was always welcome in her house and to use it as they saw fit. Putting the key in the lock and hearing the first click, she twisted it and pulled down on the handle...

 **[5 minutes earlier]**

 _"Right guys! Here's how it goes... One last run down!"_

Standing in the front room of the house, Gary Oak was addressing the crowd of people, namely the Kanto Gym Leaders, Misty's sisters, Some of the Elite four and various acquaintances and friends they had all made over the years.

Gary: "When Misty gets here, she's gonna probably stall outside for a minute or so, that gives you guys enough time to get in the back, hide behind the furniture, in a cupboard or up the stairs... The plan is Misty comes in the room, opens the curtains and flicks on the TV... That's when we start putting things in place."

Fantina, the Sinnoh Ghost type Gym leader, originally from Kalos pulled a Poké ball out and called out her Rotom. The electric ghost let out a small spark of energy before it flew into the television.

Fantina: "Oui! C'est magnifique plan we have!"

Ash spoke, he was leaning against the wall keeping one eye on the wall where a monitor for a concealed cctv camera was displaying the front path.

Ash: "Misty is gonna turn on the TV and Rotom is gonna keep her distracted, changing the channels, screwing with the volume, doing everything he can to buy you guys some time so you can all get out of your hiding place. After that, Pikachu is gonna make his move..."

Gary: "Pikachu will lure Misty into the kitchen, acting like he wants feeding, and that's when you guys get into this room and close the curtains again and shut the door. Rotom will then use it's night shade to darken the room, so Misty will have to flick on the light to see what's up..."

Brock: "And that's where we surprise her!"

Everyone was in agreement with the plan. It was so simple and straight forwards, it had to work. With the rest of the guests only half paying attention and making idle chat, a shout from Ash spurred them all into action.

Ash: "Shhh! She's coming... Everyone quiet and get in position!"

 **[present]**

Misty opened the door and stepped in. The house was quiet... Almost too quiet for her liking, but she didn't dwell on it. Walking right into the living room, she walked straight to the couch and sat down. Checking her Poké Gear for any messages, she sighed.

"I wonder why Delia or Ash never told me they'd be out..."

Reaching for the remote, Misty tried to turn on the TV but for some reason it wouldn't work. Banging the remote on the arm of the furniture and trying again, she managed to turn the TV on and straight away she screamed.

Misty: **"BUUUUG!"**

Rotom had mischeviously switched the channel over to a feature length presentation on Bug Pokémon. Frantically trying to change the channel, Misty couldn't hear the snickering from the cupboard in the corner of the room or from behind some of the chairs.

Misty: "Stupid TV... change the channel!"

As Misty wrestled with the remote, not knowing she was dealing with Rotom, the people hiding upstairs begun to slowly creep down them. Taking this as his cue, Pikachu entered the living room. Holding his stomach and looking sad, it let out a feeble cry of its name, getting Misty's attention.

Misty: "Pikachu? Why would Ash leave you at home? Usually you go everywhere with him... Unless he's asleep out back..."

Pikachu said its name again and motioned to its stomach. Kneeling down in front of him, Misty looked at the little yellow rat's face and realised just what the Pokémon was hinting at.

Misty: "You're hungry aren't you little fella? Let's go fix you up some food until Ash gets back."

Picking Pikachu up, Misty walked into the kitchen and walked towards the cupboards. As she sifted through them, trying to find something for the Pokémon to eat, she didn't notice the door close behind her, nor the creepy dark shadow slowly slipping out from underneath it.

Misty: "I'm sorry Pikachu, but it looks like we're out of Poké Blocks... Maybe Ash and his mom went to the store to pick some up for you..."

Pikachu nodded and turned to the door. Seeing the darkness slowly slipping from under the frame, it scratched on the door to let those hiding in there know that it was almost time. Misty turned back as she heard the scratch and saw the door was shut behind her.

Misty: "Hmm, thats odd... Could have sworn I left this door open..."

Placing her hand on the door handle, she slowly opened the door and saw the main room plunged into darkness.

Misty: "What the hell is going on? Did Ash catch a ghost type and leave it here to mess with me til he got back? Because if he did, I'm gonna kill him!"

Walking into the dark room, Misty felt along the wall and found the light switch. Flicking it, the darkness vanished.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Misty jumped out of her skin almost as she turned round after hearing the shout - everyone who had been in the room a little over five minutes ago were all stood there with Ash and Gary front and centre. Leaning against the wall, slightly in shock, the Red head was speechless. Mumbling and struggling to get her words out, Misty started to well up. With tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she looked round the room at everyone and nodded as she bit her bottom lip. Stepping forwards, Sabrina looked to Misty and smiled.

Sabrina: "When you told us of your plans to leave for Johto, Ash and Gary decided to throw you a surprise going away party..."

Erica, the flower maiden and gym leader of Celadon stepped forwards.

Erica: "We spent the past few days getting everything ready, flying special people in from across the regions, trying to make sure everyone who was important to you was here to wish you luck on your new adventure"

Misty smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Janine, Koga's niece and the gym leader of Fuchsia City stepped forwards next.

Janine: "You're one of our best friends and we couldn't leave you without one last great drink up between all of us Kanto gym leaders, elite trainers..."

Stepping forwards next were Misty's three sisters, Violet Lilly and Dawn. They didn't say anything, but they grabbed hold of Misty and hugged her tightly. As they broke away from the hug, Misty caught Ash, Brock and Gary's eyes and simply mouthed thank you to them. Nodding back, Ash and Brock gave a thumbs up whilst Gary went to speak, but the booming voice of Lt. Surge, the Vermillion Gym leader got everyone's attention.

Surge: "Well folks... We've had our tender moment... LETS PARTY!"

A cheer went up from all in the room as Surge pulled a can of beer out of his pocket and cracked it open. Handing it over to Misty, he nodded to her.

Surge: "Drink up little one... We're gonna make this a night to remember... Or one you'll wish you rememeber!"

Letting out a hearty laugh, Surge turned his back and walked towards the kitchen. As everyone started to pass Misty, hugging her and wishing her luck for the first of what would be many times over the course of the day and night, it ended up with Ash, Gary, Brock, Misty and her sisters all left in the room.

Violet: "I can't believe it... Our little Misty... Finally going out on her own once again..."

Lilly: "I know... Hard to think that the angry little red head with a childish crush and a rebellious streak as big as a Snorlax would have it in her to stick two fingers up to the league, make us cancel the final few dates of a tour and branch out on her own again... All because of the boy she got cute with years ago!"

Misty was ready to swing for her sisters but Daisy actually calmed her down.

Daisy: "What we really mean to say is, it's about time you stood up for yourself and did what you wanted to do! I wish we could have said we could have been better sisters, but you know us... It's a Waterflower trait, we're always wanting to do other things... It's just you had the loyalty and commitment to actually doing the gym thing... We didn't..."

Misty nodded.

Lilly: "Yeah... Basically, we're proud of you Misty... You've come a long way since we last left you to run the gym completely by yourself and to be honest, you're far better than any one of us when it comes to battling..."

Violet: "But not looks!"

Gary: "Easy ladies... Can we at least fight after the beers are flowing?"

The sisters nodded before hugging Misty again.

Brock: "Girls... Hate to break up the family reunion... But there's like a party to get too... Everyone's made their way over to Oak's now!"

Misty: "Oaks?"

Gary: "Yeah... Gramps let us use some of the land on the ranch to set up a big tent so we could accommodate everyone!"

Misty: "Well then... Let's go already!"

As Brock and Gary led the sister's out of the room, Ash went to follow but Misty pulled him back.

Misty: "Ash..."

Ash looked at Misty as she held onto his wrist. Pulling him in close and wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him in a tight embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

Misty: "Thank you... It had to be your idea... I take it that is why you've been away all the time?"

Ash: "Yeah... I had to fly to Hoenn to get your sisters, and then Sinnoh to bring Fantina over"

Misty: "I wondered how she got here... Normally she always calls me first..."

As Misty released Ash, he turned to the door and motioned for her to join him but she stayed put, looking at him, she felt nervous, like a swarm of Butterfree had just woken up in her stomach.

 _"Ugh.. What am I doing... If I'm going to make a fool out of myself I better do it fast!"_

Misty took a deep breath and looked Ash in the eyes. Stepping closer, she held his hand and was about to move forwards when..

 _ **"ROTOM!"**_

The electric ghost flew out of the TV, shooting in-between the pair of them and through the wall, presumably to return to his trainer. Startled by the mischievous spirit and possibly spared a potential rejection, Misty burst out laughing along with Ash.

Misty: "Let's make a move Ash!"

 **=...=...=**

The party was in full swing as it was hitting 10pm. The music was loud, the people were talking loud, dancing, drinking and generally having a good time and even some of the Pokémon were in on it too, gathered in their own small groups. As everyone was enjoying themselves, Misty ducked out of the tent to catch some air. She loved the lengths her friends had gone to in order to give her a great send off for her journey and it touched her in a way that she didn't realise just how close they all were and how she was going to miss them all when she left Kanto for the foreseeable future. Taking a look to the night sky, she saw Crobat flying about, chasing Rotom and Ash's Charizard watching them, just waiting to get involved in the chase.

 _"It's so good to see everyone having fun... People and Pokémon alike... But where's Ash? I haven't seen him for a while..."_

Misty looked round for any sign of Ash but there was none. Sighing, she walked towards the fence and leaned against it, looking out over the lake where a lot of the water Pokémon were relaxing. As she let her mind drift, she saw a slight movement out of the corner of her eye - it was Ash. He was sitting there alone on the shore of the lake, busy using his Poké Gear's phone. Part of her wanted to sneak up and eavesdrop, but the other part of her which showed more self control than curiosity won out and kept her by the fence. Realising Ash was getting back up to his feet, Misty quickly looked away, turning round and watching the aerial game of Pokémon tag Rotom and Crobat were having. Acting like she was distracted, she focused her hearing on what was behind - Ash was walking back towards the party, still on his phone.

 _"Yeah... I know... I'll be back in a few days though... Plan is dock at Olivine and then head to Goldenrod. From there I'll head north and circle round to Mahogany Town whilst Misty heads south and goes to New Bark to meet with Professor Elm... Yeah, I think it's easier that way... No, they don't know either... I don't know how to say it I guess... No... You can't do it... It's gotta be me... Nevermind, We'll talk when I'm on the S.S Ann, that way you'll have a better idea of when I'll be in Johto... Anyway, I gotta go... Catch you round..."_

Ash hung up and walked towards the fence, not realising Misty had caught the tail end of his conversation. Instead of prying, Misty simply let him climb over the fence and stood there, waiting for him to notice her.

Ash: "How come you're out here?"

Misty: "Needed some air and the attention was a little smothering... You?"

Ash: "Phone call... Don't know if you heard any of it, I kinda raised my voice a little..."

Misty played dumb.

Misty: "Oh no... I didn't hear a thing, I must have zoned out whilst watching those two play Pokémon Tag!"

Ash: "Yeah... Goldenrod Radio want to do an interview with me... Ethan... You remember him, the guy who goes by the nickname Gold?"

Misty: "Yeah, vaguely"

Ash: "He said he'd go in my stead since he's a celebrity in Johto now after top performances in the Silver conference and stuff... And a rarity in the fact he only ever competes in Johto and Kanto, nowhere else... "

Misty: "No offense Ash, but Ethan does have a better record than you!"

Ash smirked

Ash: "I hold my hands up to that one! The guy is great, but Goldenrod are insistent on having me... That was him... He was trying to go in my stead and was set to try and get the interview tomorrow but you know... When Goldenrod Radio wants someone..."

Misty shuddered. She too had had some run ins with the over zealousness of Goldenrod's PR department and reporters who hounded her for a while.

Misty: "Yeah, they stop at nothing until they get their man or woman..."

Ash: "Exactly... Anyway, I'm gonna go grab a beer, you coming back in?"

Misty: "Eh... Would be rude if I ran off on my own party... Just know this... We depart tomorrow afternoon for Vermillion, I am not carrying your hungover ass there Ketchum!"

Ash simply smirked at her.

Ash: "Oh we'll see about that"

Grabbing Misty by the arm, he dragged her back towards the party.


	13. The best friend a girl could ask for

_"Slow down Misty! Not so fast!"_

Ash was struggling to keep pace with Misty as the pair of them walked through the outskirts of Pallet Town and towards Viridian City. They could have flown with use of their Pokémon, but Misty, the less hungover of the pair decided the exercise would help Ash sober up somewhat. Looking back over her shoulder, Misty smirked as Ash was sweating heavily in the warm weather and the physical exertion, whist manageable wasn't preferable to the aspiring Pokémon Master.

Misty: "We'll get to Viridian, grab a bite to eat and from there, we can fly to Vermillion... I'm not having you drunk-flying Ash ketchum!"

Ash just grumbled behind Misty as the pair of them walked through the quiet and calm Route 1. Looking round, seemingly taking in her surroundings one last time, the pair finally came to a stop near a stream. Sitting down on the bank of it, Misty reached into her bag and pulled out a box. Opening it up, she pulled out a sandwich and passed one over to Ash who almost snatched her hand off to get it from her.

Misty: "Next time you want to eat my hand too, just ask and I'm sure we can get a Scyther to cut it off!"

Ash, with a mouthful of food went red and tried to apologise but given how much he had crammed in his mouth, it was just a garbled mess in both sound and execution. Laughing, Misty looked away and cast her glance to the stream.

Misty: "At least the fact once again you prove yourself incapable of eating like a normal human being is one of the things which will seemingly never change about you Ash!"

As she glanced at her reflection in the calm surface of the stream, Misty turned to then look at Ash who finally swallowed the last of his food. Letting him get his breath back, the red head finally spoke.

Misty: "Ash... Do you remember what is significant about this place?"

Ash looked at Misty with a puzzled expression at first but then, almost as if a light bulb went on in his mind, he jumped up to his feet.

Ash: "This was where we first met ten years ago!"

Misty smiled. For a moment she thought Ash had seemingly forgotten that fateful day, but seeing him enthusiastically proclaim what was so significant about it filled her with joy inside. As Ash began to recount the tale again, Misty half paid attention to his words and let her thoughts run wild again.

 _"I shouldn't have doubted it... Ash would never forget meeting one of his friends somewhere... Gah! Stop it Misty, you're getting all sappy again! It's over between you two... Just give up already!"_

Ash: "Err Misty? Why are you doing a Slowbro impression to me?"

Misty shook her head as Ash snapped her back to her senses. Mentally scolding herself, she blushed a little through embarrassment and apologised to Ash before standing up. Gesturing for him to lead the way, she watched as Ash shrugged it off and began the second leg of their journey to Viridian City. Walking a few feet behind, Misty couldn't help but stare at him and once again, her mind started to wander to the conflicted state it had been in ever since he showed up again in her gym.

 _"Ugh! I cannot get him out of my head... Why are you doing this to me brain? Are you trying to tell me something? Do I still have feelings for him?"_

Trying to reason out what was going on in her mind, Misty upped the pace a little to catch up with Ash who was completely unaware as to how far behind his companion had got herself. As they continued to walk, the skyline of Viridian City slowly came into view. Stopping just at the crest of the small hill which led into the first stop for many trainers who left Oak's lab, the pair looked at the city for a few seconds before Ash reached for his Pokéball. Calling out Charizard, he gestured for Misty to climb on.

Ash: "You go on ahead. I'll meet you at the Poké Center"

As Misty climbed up onto Charizard's back, she looked at Ash with an inquisitive glance.

Ash: "I gotta drop in on an old friend"

Gesturing to a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto circling above, Misty spotted the lone Pidgeot leading them.

Misty: "Are you going to see if Pidgeot wants to join us?"

Ash: "Nah... I just need to see if he'll help us get to Vermillion quicker... He's enjoying life with his flock and I couldn't take him away from them, it'd be cruel of me"

Misty nodded as she slipped her hands around Charizard's neck. Patting the orange lizard, Misty suddenly let out a girlish squeal as Charizard flapped it's wings and took to the sky. Efootlessly gliding through the air, only requiring minimal use of its wings, the beast made its way across the sky of Viridian before its rebellious streak shown. Spotting two Swablu cuddled up to each other, the Lizard let out a huge roar, startling both bird Pokémon and the unsuspecting red head riding on his back. Swooping down at breakneck speed and tormenting some of the citizens of Viridian, Charizard got that mischievous glint in its eye once again. Flapping it's wings, it thrust itself through the air and spiralled round, dumping Misty off it's back and into a fountain near the Pokémon Centre.

Misty: "Charizard... I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THIS!"

Reaching for her Poké balls, Misty grabbed hold of Starmie's ball and was ready to launch it forwards to release it but luckily, Pidgeot with Ash on its back shot between the two of them and summoned Charizard back into its Poké ball. Still on Pidgeot, Ash looked at Misty who stood there in the fountain, dripping wet and furious.

Misty: "Ash... Please stop staring at me... And tell your Charizard I am going to smother it when I next see it!"

Realising the imminent danger which was a direct result of his Pokémon's mischievousness, Ash quickly jumped off Pidgeot and ran for the Poké Center.

 **=...=...=**

It was early evening when Misty and Ash left the Pokémon center. Stocked up for the next leg of the journey, they walked to the outskirts of Viridian and waited for a moment, planning their next move.

Misty: "So how are we getting to Vermillion?"

Ash: "Two choices... We can fly, Pidgeot said it'd bring its flock with us if we wanted to... Or we take Diglett's cave"

Misty pondered the choices. Whilst Flying was certainly the easier of the two and she knew that after the little mischief Charizard got up to she'd be using Pidgeot, she did consider it, but the idea of going through Diglett's cave was equally appealing.

Misty: "Diglett's cave is pretty direct and we'd be out the way if the weather turned... So that's good, but it's such a long trek and I don't think we could walk it in one go..."

Ash put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. After a few seconds, Pidgeot appeared with the rest of its flock poking their heads out from the nearby trees. Walking towards the final evolution bird Pokémon, Misty gently ran her fingers along it's multicoloured plumage before climbing up onto it's back. Calling out his Charizard, Ash followed suit, climbing up on one of his most powerful allies and the two Pokémon let out a cry of their names before beating their mighty wings and taking off into the early evening sky.

The flight to Vermillion was uneventful. Against the backdrop of the setting sun and some of Kanto's magnificent mountains in the form of the Mt. Moon range, the pair of trainers flew east. Below them was the cycle path which made up route's 16, 17 and 18 and just ahead of that was the bay which acted more as an Inland sea, standing between the cities of Celadon, Vermillion and Fuschia. Looking around, Misty had never seen Kanto from this angle and the sights she saw - flocks of Wingull and Pelliper's headed for the shore for the night, a school of Lapras beneath on the calm surface of the bay and Ash just ahead of her on Charizard, it was simply breathtaking for the red head. Using her Pokégear, she snapped a few pictures, knowing a chance like this wouldn't come by very often before she leaned into Pidgeot and relaxed, letting her mind wander again.

"I wonder who Ash was really on the phone to last night... The way he spoke, the tone of voice he used and some of the subtle inflections... It wasn't just dealing with the media... It was someone who meant something to him..."

Once again, her thoughts turned towards the raven haired trainer who was everything to her... Friend, confidant, former lover... She wondered whether she made the right choice in finally pursuing her dreams and enjoying the short lived spell where they were together, but at the same time, knowing that now Ash would have enjoyed it if things worked out and they could have remained a couple was playing with her mind.

"I just don't get it... I haven't thought of him in _that_ way for so long now... And all of a sudden, he shows up, taller, more grown up, slightly more mature and with some real great looks to him... Maybe it's just my mind over thinking things and I'm convincing myself that there is something there which shouldn't or isn't there anymore... Maybe it's just the first time I see him in so long everything comes flooding back... I don't know, I really just don't know... Gah! You're driving yourself insane Misty Waterflower!"

Seemingly in a daze, Misty didn't notice Ash pull back and come along side her.

Ash: "Misty... You ok?"

Snapped to her senses, Misty nodded.

Ash: "You keep zoning out on me... But don't worry, it's just nerves, everyone gets nervous before a big journey like this... Even after ten years I still get Butterfrees in my stomach when I think about setting off somewhere for a new challenge... But just remember, I'm here for you... You can tell me anything Misty, that's what best friends are for right?"

Misty couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the genuine kindness offered to her by Ash. Going slightly red, she tried to hide her face and as she turned away, she reached up and wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye. Keeping her back turned, she spoke to Ash.

Misty: "Thank you Ash... You really are a wonderful friend... I' m so lucky to have you in my life"

Reaching out from Charizard, Ash reassuringly placed his hand on Misty's shoulder.

Ash: "It's alright Misty, I might not have been around much recently, but I'm here for you now and that is the main thing right?"

Misty composed herself before turning back to Ash and smiling at him. She couldn't help but gaze into his eyes and smile still. Unable to speak, she simply nodded before turning back to Pidgeot. Patting the majestic bird Pokémon on the side, it flapped it's wings and burst forwards towards Vermillion. Not wanting to be outdone, Charizard let off a roar and gave chase.


	14. All aboard!

The one benefit of taking the S.S Ann to Olivine was that Misty and Ash were not the highest profile guests on it which allowed them some degree of anonymity. Managing to get a twin room, the two had unloaded their stuff and whilst Ash was out exploring the ship once more, Misty sat in the room trying to find something to make her look less obvious to the public until she was ready to battle them later in the evening. As she looked through the selection of clothing she had brought with her, part of her was wondering what would be suitable to wear whilst out on deck, the other part however was thinking about what Ash would like to see her in. Shaking her head and sitting down on the bed, holding her head in her hands, Misty sighed.

 _"I just can't get him out of my head! I honestly don't know if these feelings are the real deal or whether this is just old memories kicking up things which went six years ago... I just wish I knew what was going on"_

Looking back to her clothing again, Misty opted for a simple pair of loose fit jeans, a sky blue zip-up sweater jacket and her usual yellow shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her hair and went to bunch it up at the side like she used to but instead began to weave it into a single braid. Ready to blend in, Misty pulled a black bandana out of her pocket and tied it round her head. With her low profile look now ready, the former gym leader took a deep breath before she placed her hand on the door handle.

 _"Oh well... Let's go explore and see if we can find Ash"_

 **=...=...=**

As expected, the deck and common areas of the ship were bustling with activity. Trainers were discussing the upcoming tournament in Johto, many of them were going to watch, but those who were actually participating in it were getting some last minute prep work in. Impressed by the sheer number of people watching the battles on deck, Misty's eyes kept searching for Ash in amongst the crowds but there was no sign of him.

Trainer: "Machoke! Use Brick Break!"

 **"MA!"**

There was a huge crashing noise which caught the red head by surprise. Spinning round, she saw the source of it - A Machoke and a Hariyama were battling it out.

Trainer: "Good block Hariyama, now hit it with a Body Slam!"

The Hariyama grabbed hold of the Machoke and in an almost professional wrestling like manner, lifted it up and slammed it down on the floor with a huge thud. The crowd were cheering and Misty couldn't help but be impressed as the two fighting types were going blow for blow with each other. Neither one of them was gaining any ground on the other and both were determined to duke it out to the bitter end. Rock Smash was met with Comet Punch, Low Kick was met with Seismic Toss, it was looking like a stalemate but in the end, thanks to a well timed Belly Drum and Machoke's submission missing, Hariyama managed to defeat Machoke with a huge Mega Punch. As the crowds cheered and the two trainers shook hands, the trainer who was acting as a referee called out for the next challengers.

Trainer: "Ok... Next up, we have Diego from the Orre region... He wants a One on One water type battle... Do we have any takers?"

As some people nervously looked around, Misty's arm shot up in the air.

Misty: "I'll do it!"

Walking towards the battle field, she nodded to her opponent who kept a neutral expression on his face. He was about the same height as Ash but he looked a lot younger. His skin was pale, his hair was blonde and his clothing was clearly up market - a well presented suit.

 _"So much for laying low eh?"_

Trainer: "May I ask your name miss?"

Misty hesitated for a second before finally speaking.

Misty: "My name is Adele and I'm from Lavender Town"

Trainer: "Alright Adele, you need me to go over the rules again?"

Misty shook her head. Clearly growing tired of the delay, Diego started to spin his Poké ball round on his finger tip. Seeing this, Misty's inner rage began to flare up. She didn't like this man and she was going to beat him. Watching the trainer who acted as referee announce them both, Misty reached for her Poké balls and selected one of them.

Diego: "Let's make this one quick, Carracosta, rain dance!"

Throwing his Poké ball and calling the opening move of Rain Dance, Caracosta, the fossil-rock turtle let out a powerful roar.

Misty: "Vaporeon, go!"

Bursting forwards from its Poké ball, Vaporeon eyed the fossil Pokémon and instead of its signature smile, the elegant looking water evolution of Eevee let out a low growl. It too didn't seem to think much of Diego or his attitude. Feeling the rain on its skin, Vaporeon had a glint in its eye as Misty issued her first command.

Misty: "Vaporeon, Acid Armour!"

As Vaporeon's skin started to ripple before seemingly solidifying, Diego laughed and pointed at it.

Diego: "Carracosta, Stone Edge!"

Opening up with a big attack, the fossil Pokémon moved forwards with incredible speed before throwing itself shell first into Vaporeon, sending it flying across the floor.

 _"The speed at which Carracosta moves is phenomenal! It must have swift swim as its ability"_

Misty saw Vaporeon pull itself up and growl at the Rock Turtle.

Misty: "Right Vaporeon, that thing is quick because of the rain, but that won't stop us, double team into Water Pulse!"

Obeying its trainer's command, Vaporeon started to move quicker, seemingly splitting itself in to several copies of itself before launching a ring of water at the turtle which took the hit full on. It stumbled slightly, but it did not fall.

Diego: "You call that a water attack? HA! Carrracosta, hit that water dog with Aqua Jet!"

Misty's jaw dropped as the turtle went full speed. Smashing through the illusionary copies of Vaporeon one by one, the blistering speed of the attack in the rain was no less than spectacular. Shooting seemlessly in and out of view, the turtle suddenly appeared behind Vaporeon and nailed it with the high speed tackle. Vaporeon rolled across the floor but got right back up.

Misty: "Hang in there Vaporeon, use Agility and double team again, make him come after you!"

Vaporeon started to glow pale blue as it drastically sped up. Moving even faster through its use of agility, the double team kicked in, creating even more images of itself and soon it had managed to surround Carracosta.

Misty: "You know what comes next Vaporeon!"

Giving an interested glance, Diego looked at Vaporeon who simply stood there, standing its ground and ready to strike.

Diego: "Finish it - Use Aqua Jet to close the gap and then hit it with Crunch!"

Carracosta bellowed its name and launched forwards, all the while Vaporeon simply stood there not moving, almost as if it were biding its time, waiting for the right moment. As the prehistoric turtle charged forwards, it's feet kicking up water from the puddles caused by rain dance, Misty simply watched, trying not to give away her plan.

Misty: "Almost there Vaporeon, don't give up!"

Everyone was waiting for what the red head was going to unleash but as Carracosta got in close, it looked like it was going to be over for certain. Scooping Vaporeon up and opening its mouth, Carracosta hit it with Crunch which made several people flinch... Only Vaporeon vanished.

Diego: "WHAT?!"

Misty: "NOW VAPOREON, IRON TAIL!"

The crowd gasped as Vaporeon emerged from out of one of the puddles on the battlefield with its tail glowing white. Jumping forwards into a front flip and whipping its tail round, the aquatic Eeveelution sent Carracosta flying with the Steel type move. As Carracosta rolled across the surface, Misty was quick to keep the pressure on.

Misty: "Good hit Vaporeon, now that it's defenses are lowered, get in there and finish it off with Rock Smash!"

Charging forwards, Vaporeon threw itself into a head first tackle, knocking the Carracosta into the wall and managing to faint it with the super effective attack. Furious, Diego simply returned the turtle to its Poké ball and walked off, showing no sportsman like conduct whatsoever.

Trainer: "Winner... Adele from Lavender Town!"

As the crowd cheered, Misty called her Vaporeon back and was about to slip back into the crowd but the Trainer refereeing it, much like everyone else watching wanted to know just what happened with the crunch.

Trainer: "How did you do that with Carracosta? Vaporeon looked like it was a goner!"

Misty: "Substitute... And Because Vaporeon can hide in the shallowest of puddles given how it can control its body's composition..."

Trainer: "Bait and switch then nail them... That was an impressive trick! With skills like yours, I wonder why you've never been at the conference finals"

Misty: "I have... Just not in them... But I gotta split... Maybe you'll see me in the Silver Conference, after all, I am headed for Johto to do the gym challenge!"

slipping into the crowd again, Misty managed to duck out of sight before anyone could 'make' her and she continued her search for Ash.

 **=...=...=**

 _"Misty!"_

The redhead turned round to see Ash running up behind her as she neared their room.

Ash: "Hey Misty! I heard that there was some battle involving a Vaporeon and a Carracosta which really got the crowd buzzing today..."

Misty knew Ash was prying for details but she was torn. One the one hand, she was happy that the news had reached Ash about her battling prowess and he was wanting to know the details about it, but at the same time, the fact he'd only seemingly come to find her and talk to her was only because it involved Pokémon. Simply shrugging it off and swiping the keycard to their room, Misty slipped inside, followed by Ash who sat down on the bed opposite hers. He was looking at her with that same sense of wonder he used to show as a ten year old when they travelled together and for a moment, the nostalgia kick was about to grab the redhead 'right in the feels' but she managed to reign in her thoughts and actually keep herself from drifting off.

Ash: "So... What was the battle like? I heard it was close and there were some tricks used which I'd love to learn about..."

Misty sighed. Looking out the window, she rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she lay on her stomach before looking over to Ash. She tried to read behind his facial expression, to see if there was anything actually in his eyes which resembled excitement for a different reason but she just couldn't find it.

Misty: "Ash, do you ever stop and not think about Pokémon, competing or anything other than being a trainer? I mean, you're 20 now, you've spent half your life on the road... Haven't you ever thought about taking a step back and looking at someone or something with more human-beneficial meaning in your life?"

Ash: "I've thought about it... But the way I see it, I'm good at being a trainer... I mean I'm not the brightest spark when it comes to people, it took me four years to ask you out remember..."

And there it was again. That Mach Punch like shot from out of nowhere, right in her emotions again. Delivered with that goofy grin and endearing, innocent way Ash Ketchum had with words, Misty was hit for six again.

Ash: "I mean it's like what would I do? I could be a gym leader, a full time champion, a battle tower leader or a frontier brain... I could teach people how to battle to an extent... I'm not good at anything outside of Pokémon battling Misty... It's all I know how to do and I do it well"

Misty: "Well that rules out the something else in your life part..."

Ash let out a confused 'huh?' to which Misty just shook her head. Rolling onto her side and propping her head up with the palm of her hand, she simply stared at him.

Misty: "There's a Gala tomorrow night in the main hall of the ship... After that we should make it to Johto in roughly two-three days time, depending on the weather. I know it isn't really your thing... But I think we should go..."

Ash groaned at the suggestion, a reaction Misty had predicted already.

Misty: "There will be trainers there too, there won't be any battling though, I think that they have some Coordinators doing a display but I'm sure once the night gets in full swing, some impromptu battles might take place out on the deck..."

Trying to appeal to Ash through the medium of Pokémon disheartened Misty. She was desperately trying to get Ash to do something with her which wasn't Pokémon related for once and maybe give her the opening she needed if she was to see just for certain if there was anything there between them still which may have needed coaxing out of the raven haired man from Pallet.

Ash: "That does sound a bit more interesting... But you know me, I hate getting all dressed up and fancy crap like that"

Misty: "There's a massive buffet too... Surely you can't resist the lure of food Ash!"

Going with plan B - appealing to Ash's stomach, Misty silently hoped that she could sway him. Seeing Ash begin to debate this in his mind with a screwed up expression on his face brought out a girlish giggle from Misty which luckily for her, went unnoticed by Ash.

Ash: "You may have me there Misty..."

Misty: "So Ash... Will you take me to the ball?"

Caught totally off guard by the request, Ash stuttered.

Ash: "Err..."

Misty: "All you have to do is walk in with me, sit with me during the show and the buffet then you can do whatever... Just take me, we can have a fun night before all the serious stuff starts when we arrive in Olivine..."

It seemed Misty had managed to sway Ash as he nodded to her.

Ash: "Sure... I guess when you put it that way, we should take the chance to kick back and enjoy ourselves, after all, Johto is pretty tough these days... I'll have to buy something fancy looking though... I didn't expect to be living it up on the cruise ship!"

Misty: "I know... Same here... But I figure we might as well take the chance, after all... You might be able to weasel your way out of the Goldenrod deal provided someone from there is at this gala... Why not hit two Spearows with one rock?"

Ash cast Misty a glare which would make even an Arbok wince as the redhead burst out laughing.


	15. Going for it

_"Do you think this will do Pikachu?"_

Misty was holding up a dress in front of her as she stood by the mirror, half looking at her reflection and half at the yellow thunder mouse which was happily chewing away on a Poké block. Content to stay in their quarters for the majority of the journey, Ash's faithful sidekick and longest friend looked up at Misty and cocked it's head sideways. It knew what Misty was asking it but given how there was food present, much like his trainer, Pikachu was more occupied with that. Letting out a simple "Pi!", the mouse seemingly gave Misty the 'Yeah whatever' treatment.

 _"...Asking a Pokémon if a dress I plan to wear looks alright... I'm losing it.. Clearly losing it..."_

She liked the dress, more so for the fact she got it for a great bargain and it was the type of thing a co-ordinator would wear. Strapless and shoulderless, it sat just at the right height to show off her well maintained athletic figure whilst still having a touch of class about it in not revealing too much. Coming down into a long, floor length skirt which parted on the right leg but stayed covered on the left, the deep blue dress with deep red gemstone like patterns, similar to that of a Starmie's core was perfect and even if she'd only get to wear it once or twice whilst in Johto, she knew she could always store it for when it was needed at a later date.

 _"It's settled... I'm wearing this... Now how do I do my hair and my make up..."_

Even though it was only three in the afternoon and they didn't need to make it to the main hall for the gala until seven thirty in the evening, Misty knew in that time she would change her mind at least three or four more times before finally settling on a look she liked.

 _"As much as I love letting my girly side out once in a while... It is faaaar too much effort... I wonder how Ash is doing?"_

 **=...=...=**

 _"Ok, We got this Muk... Use Acid Armour. Take the hit and then come back with Power-Up Punch!"_

Ash had already picked his clothing hours ago. With the stuff still in the shop, waiting for him to collect it, he knew he had plenty of time before he needed to get ready so he decided to indulge in one of his passions - battling.

Watching his ever faithful and affectionate Muk let its sludgy skin solidify and almost gleam with a metallic sheen for a moment, Ash watched as it launched itself forwards at the Vileplume across from it. Raising it's arms and making a fist, Muk let fly with the punch, hitting Vileplume with a hefty strike but not doing too much damage given the type disadvantage but as everyone who was watching knew, Ash Ketchum was never one to let type disadvantage get in his way.

Trainer: "Vileplume, use your stun spore, let's try and stop that sludge moving!"

The Vileplume let out a delighted sounding cry of its name before it started so shake it's petals and a bright yellow cloud erupted from them.

Ash: "Muk! Spread out and make yourself harder to hit!"

 _ **"MUUUUUK!"**_

Using a combination of double team and minimize, Muk seemingly split itself up into a huge number of tiny copies of itself. The paralysing powder floated across the battlefield, but given how small the images of Muk were, they had little effect.

Trainer: "Petal Dance!"

Keeping with the shaking, Vileplume now began to charge round whilst it spun, its Petals glowing bright pink and one by one it smashed through the double teams.

Ash: "Hold steady Muk... When it gets in range, finish it off with a body slam!"

The remaining four double team images of Muk began to hold their ground, almost as if they were using Bide before one of them suddenly expanded to its full size and lifted itself up, making itself almost as big as a Snorlax before slamming down on the Vileplume. After a few seconds where the Vileplume still thrashed about, trying to get the Muk off of it, it finally stopped as Muk triumphantly slid off the fainted Pokémon and held its arms up in the air and triumphantly bellowed its name out loud for everyone to see.

Official: "Winner... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Before Ash could even move from his spot to congratulate the other trainer on a hard fought battle, Muk launched itself at him, pinning him down with a Body Slam. Even now, ten years later, the poison sludge Pokémon was still as affectionate as the day he joined up with Ash. Laughing and trying to push the eager Pokémon off of him, Ash held one hand out and gave his opponent a thumbs up which was returned by a respectful nod of the head. As the next two trainers prepared to take to the field, Muk finally let up as Ash managed to get it back into its Poké ball. Figuring he still had an hour or so before he had to get back to meet Misty, the Pallet Town trainer made his way back towards the clothing shop, hoping the shopkeeper might let him get changed into his evening attire there. As the raven haired trainer headed off, he was blissfully unaware of a certain tall blonde in a tartan skirt and black vest top watching his every move.

 _"So this is where you've been hiding Ash Ketchum! You won't give me the slip so easily this time!"_

 **=...=...=**

As Seven pm hit, Ash walked towards his room. Wearing an all white tuxedo with his hair slicked back and his stubble trimmed more into shape, the Pallet Town native certainly had that 'heartbreaker' feeling about him. He knew that there would be some unwanted female attention tonight, but he knew he owed it to Misty to make an effort at this Gala, something he hated going to. Some still hadn't forgiven him for skipping out on his Kanto championship banquet which all new champions were supposed to attend and stay for the full duration of, Misty being one of them. Resigning himself to the fact he had to do this for his best friend's sake, the trainer looked at the time on his Poké gear - 7:02pm. Seeing a notification, he opened the message and smiled as he read it, letting out a slight laugh.

 _"Yeah, easy for you to say... You like all this pomposity and lording it up!"_

Ash was trying not to be bitter but he couldn't help it. Replying to the message with his inner thoughts, he pocketed the phone and re-adjusted his cuffs before knocking on the door. After three sharp knocks, the sound of Pikachu scurrying off the bed and jumping up onto the door handle to open it made him smile. As the door swung open, Ash looked down at Pikachu who cocked his head to the side, unsure as to what to make of his trainer's appearance.

Ash: "So what dya think Pikachu? It look alright?"

Pikachu: "Pika-Pii!"

Giving Ash a thumbs up and a small approving burst of static from its cheeks, the yellow mouse quickly about faced and ran towards the bed. As Pikachu jumped up onto his usual resting spot for the journey, footsteps coming from the bathroom could be heard.

Misty: "Just a second Ash!"

Part of Ash wished he could just tell Misty to take all the time she needed but he knew he had to suffer this, it was the least he could do for her given how his fleeting visit back to Kanto had turned into her giving up her career as a Gym Leader to hit the road and follow the path of a trainer once again.

Misty: "So... How do I look?"

Ash was gobsmacked. With pale blue eye shadow, a tiny hint of eyeliner and mascara and a slight red hue to her lips, her make-up was spot on. Her hair was fully out, going midway down her back and quite wavy on the left whilst the right portion of her hair was neatly secured in place behind her ear with an ornamental Starmie hairpin before that slumped down, part over her shoulder and resting across her chest, the rest down her back. The deep blue dress shown off her figure leaving little to the imagination but showing a touch of class and dignity and the simple, not so over the top ruby coloured heels capped it all. Speechless, Ash just nodded like a fool.

 _"Gotcha!"_

Misty smiled and blushed a little as she turned her head to one side before casting a sidewards glance with a hint of mischief in it at her friend. Tonight was the night she decided she would see if there was anything still there between them and taking Ash's initial reaction as there could well be, she mentally chalked one up on her scoreboard. Extending her hand, Misty looked at Ash.

Misty: "Care to walk me to the Gala Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash finally got his composure back. Initially declining her offer, he walked past her, picking up the deep blue shawl which lay on her bed along with her handbag. Passing her the bag and then placing the shawl across her shoulders, he then took her hand.

Ash: "Certainly Miss Waterflower... It would be my pleasure."

Linking her arm, Ash led Misty out of the room and towards the Gala.

 **=...=...=**

The Gala was in full swing. The music was playing, the Co-ordinators were dazzling the crowd with their displays of technique control, utilising the type based moves such as Ice Beam, Ember, Thundershock and Magical Leaf to make beautiful works of art which were gone almost as instantly as they were created and of course, Ash Ketchum was hell bent on single-handedly decimating the buffet.

It never ceased to amaze Misty how Ash could eat so much and show no signs of tiredness, bloatedness or discomfort. What did amaze her though was how his pristine white tux stayed pristine white despite the variety of multi-coloured dishes he was practically inhaling like a Snorlax would just after it roused itself from a long slumber. Not even bothering to remind Ash that this was meant to be a respectable function, Misty simply sipped at the glass of white wine in her hand and watched with awe as the combinations of ice and fire created intricate masterpieces.

What the pair of them did not know though was a certain blonde who had spotted Ash earlier in the day had noticed their location. With a tall, slim glass of clear liquid in her hand, she took a drawn out sip from it and swirled it around a few times whilst she sat there, analysing every little move her quarry made. At first she seemed rather calm about it, the fact the man she had her eyes on was simply eating and talking to the redhead with him, but when the display finished and the floor cleared, the lights dimmed everywhere else except for the main floor and the music began to take a more classical slant. Watching the redhead in the blue dress stand up and gesture to the dance floor caused the unknown blonde to take a longer drink as her rage began to build.

 _"He is mine... Hands off!"_

She knew she had to pick her moment though, it was after all too early in the evening to make a scene, and as the pair of trainers from Kanto made their way onto the floor, with the girl in the blue dress leading the way, she knew she had to do it right otherwise all hell would break loose.

 **=...=...=**

Misty had expected to be the one leading the way as the exotic sounding melody which was commonplace in Orre was played by the band. With its drone like rhythm and intricate and rich, eastern vibe lead melody, Misty was caught completely off guard when she tried to take the lead, only for Ash to cup her waist in one arm, pull her teasingly close before spinning here out whilst keeping hold of her hand. Immediately following suit, Misty spun herself back into Ash so she ended up with her back to his chest and both of Ash's arms around her waist before he spun her round again and pulled her back to a normal dance like stance. With one arm on her waist and the other holding her hand, the pair simply moved and swayed to the music, Ash leading the way with the more intricate manoeuvres when the musical direction called for it.

 _"My god... When did he learn to do this?!"_

Misty was swept off her feet, mentally, emotionally and literally as Ash twirled her out again but as he pulled her back, he scooped her up as they spun round before lowering her back down and then pulling her up quickly before resuming the dance. Looking into Ash's eyes and giving him a schoolgirl smile, Misty decided it was time to make a move. She'd had enough wine to have lost some of her inhibitions and her mind and her heart was telling her now was the time to go for it.

Misty: "So Ash... When did you learn to dance like this?"

Ash: "A gentleman doesn't share secrets Miss"

Smirking at her and flashing a cheeky wink, Ash drew a mocking expression out of Misty which expressed faux-annoyance. Brining her free hand up, she placed it on his chest and pushed him back a little and shook her head.

Misty: "This had to have been when you were in Unova or Kalos... After all, they really are big on the whole image front there right?"

Ash nodded.

Misty: "So Ash... I was thinking, maybe after another two or three songs... Would you mind taking a walk with me out on deck? It's a full moon tonight, it's not that cold and there is a lovely breeze and a clear sky... It'll be just like the old times!"

Ash: "Sure, this is your night remember, we'll have this next dance, grab a drink and then head out"

Misty nodded in agreement. As the Orre-region styled song finished, a slower paced Johto one started up. With hints of the traditional Hirajoshi scale which was commonplace in traditional Johtoian music, the pace slowed down completely before it quickly shifted into a more traditional waltz styled track. With the dancing becoming slower and closer, Misty took the chance to rest her head against Ash's shoulder. Closing her eyes and smiling, she tried to mentally prepare herself for when she got the chance to say what she wanted to say when they headed out on deck. Trying to compose herself, she tried to find the right words to say but at the same time, make sure she didn't sound desperate. She wanted to sound honest and not like it was the alcohol talking... She wanted to show Ash she never did stop loving him even though she thought she had. Just when it seemed like she had got things in the right order..

 _ **"Ouch!"**_

A female voice behind her snapped her to her senses. Ash was looking round the room so he didn't see the woman who Misty had accidentally trodden on, but if he had, he would have done a runner there. Wearing an elegant black dress with her long blonde hair neatly tied back, the girl who unknown to the Kanto pair had been watching them all night seemed to have made her initial move.

Misty: "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!"

Girl: "It is fine hon... Just be more careful... You can't close your eyes and lose sight when you have a hunk like that in your arms..."

Misty blushed and quickly got Ash's attention.

Misty: "Ash, it's getting a little crowded... Can we get some drinks and go out for air?"

Ash: "Lead the way Misty"

As the pair departed the dancefloor, the mysterious blonde gave them a minute or so before she slipped through the crowd and out onto the deck.

 _"No one will get in my way tonight... You might have escaped me for the majority of this past year, but now I have you Ash, I will not give you up so easily!"_


	16. Two is company, Three is a crowd

Just as Misty had said, walking out on the deck in the night whilst the majority of the passengers onboard the cruise ship were attending the Gala was a fine idea. There were only a few groups of people about, organising Pokémon trades or showing off different techniques in the designated battle areas so the two Kanto trainers were left alone. Leaning her head into Ash's shoulder, having helped herself to maybe a little too much wine, Misty clung to her best friend's arm with one hand and in the other carried a large glass of wine, occasionally stopping to drink some whilst the pair admired the clear night sky. Walking towards one of the railings, They stopped and leaned there. Ash leaned against it with his back, looking out across the deck whilst Misty leaned against it with her stomach, resting her elbows on the rail and propping her head up with her hands. It was now or never for the redhead and she knew she had to say what she intended to say otherwise she doubted she would get a moment like this again.

Misty: "Ash..."

Ash glanced towards Misty as she avoided looking at him when she spoke.

Misty: "Do you ever stop and think about how different things would be if one or two details were changed?"

Despite originally being a little slow on the uptake when it came to reading the signals from girls, Ash could see this was turning into a very delicate situation. Choosing his words with caution, Ash replied.

Ash: "You mean when we first parted ways, if you had joined me in Hoenn instead of Brock?"

Misty: "I suppose that could be one situation... It wasn't the one I was thinking along the lines of... But yeah... I guess we could run with that... Where do you think we'd be now?"

Ash: "Honestly Misty, it's something I've never really thought about... I mean if we look at it from how we are today, you'd never be an awesome a trainer now if you had kept journeying with me... Being the full time gym leader allowed you to become incredible, it helped you raise a real strong team and make you well known and respected... Me, I'd still probably be the same, I just would have different stories to tell I guess... What about you? What's your take on this?"

Misty's heart sank a little. She should have expected that type of answer from Ash, but when he spun the question back at her she was caught off guard.

Misty: "...Errr.. I think we'd have become a lot closer and maybe kept in touch more than what we had done..."

Ash: "But if that happened... We might never have been a thing... Would you trade those two months we had together for a year long journey with me where everything was a new adventure and we wondered what uncertainty it could bring with each new day? Would you rather have had the experience May and Brock had than the experiences we shared?"

Misty, for the first time since she opened this line of conversation actually turned to look at Ash. He'd caught her completely off guard with this question and she could tell he was enjoying making her think about her answer.

Misty: "...As much as I loved the adventuring with you and being there to support you through Kanto and Johto... I loved those two months we spent together more... I just wish that sometimes it wasn't so bittersweet looking back at it"

Ash reached out and placed his hand on Misty's shoulder. Looking her in the eyes, he cracked a slight smile.

Ash: "I know the feeling Misty... Part of me wishes that it would have lasted and as much as I would have liked to have you by my side when I went to Hoenn so you could see some of the incredible sights I got to see, I'm happier we saw Kanto together a second time in a much different light"

Those words and the sentiment behind them hit Misty like a Wild charge from a Bouffalant. It completely smashed through her defences which she had been subtly building up and she couldn't help it. Pushing off the rail, she threw both arms around Ash's neck and clung onto him, burying her head into his shoulder and holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Taken aback initially, Ash didn't move his arms but eventually he placed them on her, one round the small of her back and the other across her shoulders. Reassuringly patting her on the back, Ash tried his best to comfort the ever so _slightly_ emotional redhead. Slowly raising her head from his shoulder, Misty looked up at Ash, trying to catch his eyes and when he noticed her gaze, she let out a small smile. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forwards towards Ash and...

 **"GET OFF HIM!"**

An angry, shrill sounding female voice startled the pair of them. Letting go on impulse, Misty spun round to look and noticed that it was the same girl as the one who she had bumped into during the dance.

Ash: "oh shit..."

Misty heard the curse from Ash and looked to him.

Misty: "Ash... What's going on?"

The girl started to approach them. In her hand she held a Poké ball which she hadn't expanded yet but there was an ill intent burning in her eyes which made Misty uncomfortable. It also enraged her, she was seconds away from giving into what she had been recently feeling and actually admitting to herself that she was still longing for Ash after all these years and that the perfect moment they had was completely shattered.

Ash: "Hello Serena..."

Misty kept her eye on the blonde as she walked closer which prompted Ash to step forwards.

Serena: "You are an impossible man to track down sometimes Ash Ketchum... It's taken me the best part of a year to find you... And here you are with a second rate Kanto slut hanging off your arm... Tell me, is that why you purposely dumped yourself out of the Kalos league tournament in the last eight and vanished without telling anyone where you were a year and a half ago?"

Misty's eyes widened. She thought Ash had only finished up in Kanto this year, not the year before and she felt her hands balling into fists in rage at being called a second rate slut. Trying to keep her composure, Misty calmly spoke to Ash whilst keeping her eye on the blonde.

Misty: "Ash... How long have you been out of Kalos for?"

Ash, keeping his glare fixed on Serena who seemed to be drunk on wrath responded to Misty rather abruptly.

Ash: "Now isn't the time or place... I was going to tell you about it when we got to Johto, but I guess our uninvited guest has made me bring my plans forward... When this is over, we're going to talk..."

Serena: "I shouldn't show such courtesy to a rival, especially one as misguided as you dear... But it seems Ash has been keeping you in the dark just as much as he kept me in the dark"

Misty: "A rival? In the dark? What the hell are you talking about?"

Serena laughed in a mocking tone which infuriated the Kanto pair.

Serena: "Oh, how naive you are... I am... Or was if you look at the situation in a different light, Ash's girlfriend... The one he just vanished on eighteen months ago without a single call, letter or message at all..."

Ash: " _Ex Girlfriend_ Serena... You seem to be forgetting I broke it off a long time ago, you just can't seem to let go"

Misty couldn't believe it. She knew Ash was involved with other women, it was only natural and she was aware of a romantic liaison he had in Kalos, but to meet her and see just how obsessive and toxic she was, she didn't blame Ash for getting out of there in the fashion he did.

Serena: "You can't use a lover's quarrel as a break up, you said you wished you had never met me, you did not imply we had broken up Ash..."

Ash: "Really? You're going down that route? You were the one cheating on me with that guy you grew up with then telling everyone how you'd never betray the boy who made such an impact on you all them years ago at Summer Camp..."

 _"Wait... Summer camp... So Ash knew her that long ago?"_

Misty's mind was going into overdrive. As she was caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realise that Serena's ill intent seemed to get even more noticeable and the Poké ball in her hand had expanded.

Serena: "Anyway, now that I have finally found you... It's time to make sure you don't get away from me again... Unfortunately, that means I may have to deal with you, but as they say... All is fair in love and war"

Throwing her Poké Ball out, Serena called out her Delphox. The fire and psychic type stood tall with its burning wand in hand and stared at Misty with ill intent in its eyes, much like it's trainer. Instinctively Ash stepped in front of Misty, putting himself between the final stage Kalosian pokémon and his best friend.

Ash: "You'd call out your strongest Pokémon knowing that I didn't have any with me? Wow, this is a new low, especially for you... Hiring people to find me was bad enough, especially when I almost died in Johto trying to get away from them because they seemed to think a dead Ash Ketchum was better than you not getting Ash Ketchum at all, but to draw Delphox on someone..."

Serena: **"ENOUGH!"**

Delphox's eyes flashed pale blue and a tip of rainbow coloured energy shot forward from its wand, hitting the floor just in front of Ash's feet.

Serena: "That was your one and only warning Ash Ketchum... Step aside, let me get rid of this whore who thinks she has your heart and you have hers and let us sort things out once and for all between us..."

Misty reached into her bag behind Ash and pulled out a Pokéball of her own. She kept it concealed in her hand and discretely expanded it, ready to call forward her trusted companion at a moment's notice.

Ash: "See, this is why I left you Serena... You were obsessed to the point of absurdity... I couldn't breathe without you making a scene of it... I couldn't talk to my friends without you causing a fight... I couldn't even get home to see my mother when I heard she'd been really unwell because you made sure I never got that message until she had recovered... You're insane!"

The Delphox raised its wand again and was ready to attack, this time aiming at Ash.

Serena: "Delphox... Take Ash down, but don't hurt him too much, we need to get him back to Kalos in one piece..."

Delphox began to glow with a pale blue aura. Seeing the danger, Misty recognised the incoming psychic attack. Unwilling to just stand by, she grabbed Ash by the back of the neck and pulled him out the way whilst throwing her own Poké ball out and issuing a command.

 **"MIRROR COAT!"**

Delphox had release the psychic blast but as it shot towards the two trainers, the explosion of white light from Misty's Poké ball suddenly took on a strange pink, blue and green hue as the blast hit it before it rebounded back at Delphox, knocking it to its knees.

Misty: "Look bitch... I don't care who you are... What your problem with Ash is or how obsessive you're being... But you do not use a Pokémon attack against an unarmed person who wants no business of yours."

Standing in between Ash and Delphox now, Misty stood there with fire burning in her eyes as her Milotic was poised next to her. Taken aback by the fact Misty was 'carrying' and he wasn't, Ash simply stood back. He knew Misty was more than capable of handling one of the most promising trainers from Kalos, and even if Serena did have a few tricks up her sleeve, he knew she was no match for such a seasoned trainer like Misty.

Serena: "So, if you want to do it this way... So be it... I will crush you and that stupid sea serpent... Delphox, Shadow Ball now!"

Misty: "Milotic... Water Pulse!"

As the ball of dark energy shot towards Milotic, the serpent opened its mouth and unleashed a huge ring of water which smashed into the ball and altered its trajectory, sending it off the ship. Delphox took aim again but Milotic was quick to react.

Misty: "Milotic close in and Bind it!"

Milotic launched itself forwards with both speed and grace. Ash was impressed, he had seen plenty of Milotic's battle in the past, but none seemed to move as quickly as Misty's did. Before the fire fox even had a chance to attack, Milotic wrapped it's body round Delphox and began to constrict it.

Serena: "Overheat... Burn that stupid snake off you Delphox!"

Delphox obliged and began to raise its body temperature. Milotic hung in there and even though it enjoyed the type advantage, the sudden, sharp escalation of heat against its skin was too much and the serpent quickly released itself.

Serena: "Now... Burn it! Fire Blast!"

As Delphox took aim with its wand before casting a huge blast of fire towards Milotic, Misty quickly countered.

Misty: "You know what to do Milotic... Just like we practiced, Liquid Metal!"

Ash and Serena looked equally confused as Milotic's tail began to glow white but at the same time surround itself with water. Launching forwards, the aquatic Pokémon smashed its water coated tail through the fire blast attack which doused the flames, but at the same time evaporated the water but as Milotic kept going, it was obvious what was happening - Misty had commanded it to use Iron Tail at the same time. Delphox couldn't react and the steel-reinforced scales on the serpent's elegant tail smashed into it, knocking it backwards.

Misty: "Finish it Milotic... Bulldoze!"

Milotic let out a triumphant cry of its name and sped along the deck of the ship, smashing into the dual typed fox with a massive ground type attack which brought it to it's knees. As Delphox dropped, Serena called her Pokémon back with a look of disgust on her face.

Serena: "This isn't over Ketchum! If I can't have you, no one will... Mark my words, I will be the end of you both!"

Misty: "Really? I'd like to see you fucking try Bitch! Get outta here now before I show you just what a Gym Leader can do when they aren't in a sanctioned battle..."

Serena gasped as the words registered inside her brain.

Serena: "G..g...gym leader?"

Ash smirked.

Ash: "That's right... You remember me talking about my childhood friend Misty don't you..."

Serena stepped backwards in shock as she saw Misty and realised what was happening.

Misty: "Listen here... You might have met him as a child and become obsessed with him... But I was here first... Ash always puts his friends first bitch, surely you would have learned that by now! If you don't like it... Get the hell away from him! I swear, if I even catch you within fifty feet of him when you have no good reason to be outside of a gym battle, tournament or contest, I will feed you to him"

Motioning behind her, Serena looked and saw Misty's Gyarados towering above them. Seeing the intensity in its eyes and feeling the power eminating from its battle cry, Serena quickly opted to save her skin and retreat. As she backed off, she cast a parting shot.

Serena: "This isn't the last you will see of me whore... Enjoy your victory whilst it lasts Misty... Because next time you get in my way, I'll make sure you will never get in anyone's way again!"

Raising her left hand and extending her middle finger, Misty defiantly stood her ground as Serena took her leave. Thanking her Milotic and Gyarados, Misty called them both back before turning to Ash who was awestruck.

Ash: "Misty... When did you unleash Gyarados?"

Misty: "He's been following us since we boarded the ship. He wanted to get some time in the ocean so I told him don't stray too far away... But enough of that... Are you alright?"

Ash: "A little on edge, but yeah, I'm alright thanks to you!"

Misty wanted to blush but she didn't have time for the gushy affections. She had questions what needed answering, and after having what seemed like her solid chance to embrace what she had been emotionally struggling with over the past weeks ruined by a psychotic ex girlfriend, she was in no mood for them.

Misty: "Thats good... Now let's head back to the room... It's been an eventful night... Tomorrow... You and me are going to have a talk!"

Ash nodded. He owed Misty an explanation and after what she had done for him, he was going to give her it, no questions asked.


	17. Filling In The Blanks

It was the morning after the gala and Pikachu was the first to rise... or at least he thought he was. Letting out a low but happy sounding "Piiikah", he hopped down from his place at the foot of Ash's bed and looked round. Expecting to see Misty, he was surprised not to see her there.

 _"Pi-kaah?"_

The rodent was confused, usually Misty would at least wake him to let him know she was headed out somewhere, but this morning was different. Having spent plenty of time round Ash and Misty, Pikachu had become highly sensitive to the mood and atmosphere between them and he could tell that something wasn't right. Seemingly preparing to go out and look for Misty, Pikachu took a short run up and jumped onto the door handle. Pulling it down, he released the door and slipped out into the hallway.

 _"Ka..."_

Luckily his sense of smell was useful. Given how it was early in the morning and no one was round, Pikachu picked up on the scent of Misty's perfume from the night before. Although it was faint, there was enough of it to give him a solid lead. Carefully proceding down the hall and into the hub which connected their part of the ships quarters to the main common area, Pikachu peered out from the balcony and looked round, hoping to spot the vibrant orange hair of Misty from his vantage point. After several seconds, he caught a glimpse of red hair and without even questioning if it could be her, he set off. Jumping down from the balcony, the extremely agile electric rodent leapt from level to level as it swiftly descended to the ground. Landing on a parasol and rolling off it, landing on its feet, Pikachu quickly charged forwards towards the redhead.

 _ **"PIKA PI! PI PIKA!"**_

Waving it's arms frantically and making small sparks of static burst forwards from his cheeks, Pikachu managed to get the girls attention - luckily for him it was Misty.

Misty: "Oh... Sorry Pikachu... I should have woke you but I couldn't bring myself to do so, I just needed some time to clear my head..."

Pikachu wasn't buying it. Simply cocking its head to one side and staring at Misty, forcing her to look away, it slipped closer to her.

Misty: "Sorry Pikachu... I just needed to get out of that room... I've hardly slept all night because of what happened... I've got more questions than answers, and the answers I have aren't the ones I wanted for some of the questions I had... Ugh, if we'd have taken the damn train we wouldn't have had this mess!"

Pikachu rested its forelimbs on Misty before climbing up onto her lap. Getting comfortable, it curled up on her thighs and let its head rest.

Misty: "Easy enough for you to sleep with someone holding onto you... You just go up to them, climb up there and make them... Me... Not so much... I honestly thought last night was going to be the perfect way to determine the way things are with me and Ash... To see if he felt this way, if everything had come flooding back, or if that was it... If he had moved on completely and what we had was just a memory, or if I had my one shot at this and blew it big time..."

Carefully standing up, holding Pikachu in her arms, Misty sighed as she walked back towards their section of the accommodation block. Looking down at the sleeping yellow thunder mouse, she sighed.

 _"If only Ash was this expressive with his feelings... He could learn a thing or two from you pikachu..."_

 **=...=...=**

By the time they got back to their room, Ash was awake. Sitting there on the bed, idly flicking through the news updates on his Poké gear, he glanced up and saw Misty and Pikachu. The rodent, sensing that now wouldn't be a good time to try and liven the mood jumped down from Misty's arms and looked at Ash and then pointed to Misty.

Ash: "Misty... We need to talk... I know you've been out already, but I'd rather do this outside than cooped up in here... Would you mind walking with me?"

Misty simply nodded. She didn't want to speak to Ash just yet, she wanted to see what he had to say first before she spoke or started to ask him questions. Moving aside to let him through, Misty watched Ash walk past her and head towards the communal area of the boat again. Following him, she noticed he had three Poké balls with him.

 _"Obviously last night must have got to him, I can guarantee Charizard is in one of those!"_

Instinctively reaching to her waist, Misty brushed her fingertips across her Poké balls too. Much like Ash, the incident with Serena, Ash's obsessive and psychotic ex girlfriend from Kalos, Misty was slightly rocked by the incident though in the heat of the moment, she found she handled it rather well, diffusing a nasty situation from becoming even nastier and managing not to actually physically harm the girl when she really did need a good slap or two. Staying behind, Misty let Ash lead the way as they headed towards the bow of the ship. Given how it was still early, there weren't many people around so this was the perfect place to talk out whatever needed to be talked about. Staying in silence the whole way there, the pair of them didn't look at each other in the eyes once, they just tried to compose themselves for what they knew would be an extremely testing final two days onboard the ship.

Eventually, after finding a spot on a bench near the rail, the pair sat down. Taking a deep breath, Ash readied himself whilst Misty looked out at the ocean, trying to calm herself as she saw the gentle crests of the waves rising and falling.

Ash: "I'm so sorry for last night Misty... I honestly thought I left all that shit behind when I left Kalos and made it back to Johto-Kanto... I honestly don't know where to begin..."

Misty finally broke her silence. Her tone was neutral, but it had a hint of authority behind it.

Misty: "The beginning is usually the best place... At least that's what society and normal conventions tell us anyway..."

Ash: "The beginning of when though? Kalos? How I know Serena? When things went belly up?"

Misty: "As much as I would like to know... just cliff notes version the history of you and Serena and Kalos... All I am interested in is why a psychopath from another country half the world away tried to kill us last night"

Ash sighed. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at Misty and began to explain.

Ash: "Long story short... Me and Serena met at one of Professor Oak's summer camps when we were kids... There was a moment when she hurt herself, I helped her and from that day, she'd basically started to fall for me, she'd only realise it years late... Like..."

Ash tried to work out the ages and the years.

Ash: "Fuck it... I first got to Kalos a few months before my 18th Birthday... Three years after we had our thing and I left Kanto for a long time... We were both 17... She recognised me on TV after some shit went down there and she tracked me down... We traveled together, did all the usual shit like what we done, what me and May and me and Dawn and me and Iris did... Except... Well, given how by this point I wasn't as clueless with girls as I was when we first met... I kinda recognised things were growing between us and well, stupidly, traveling buddies became tent buddies... "

Misty: "I get it... You finally understood some signals women gave off and you two hooked up... I don't need to know the details... I just want to know why she wanted to kill me and kidnap you"

Ash looked away at this point. Looking out at the horizon, he slowly spoke, carefully trying to pick the right words so it didn't come across too one sided.

Ash: "Basically... I'd hit a wall in Kalos... Like I got my seventh badge and by then, i was nearly 19 and it was the longest spell I had spent away from Kanto... Aside from a few fleeting visits before Kalos, lasting maybe a week or two at most, I was getting really homesick..."

Misty: "Round the time we started talking a little bit more?"

Ash: "Yeah... I just needed a familiar face from back home to anchor me, someone who knew me at my best and my worst and someone who could pick me up with the right words... Serena wasn't that... Kalosians are strange.. They're very passionate, flamboyant, extravagant... They don't do things simple... Whereas you'd simply hit me or shout at me or encourage me... With Serena it was all schemes, timing, trying to make the best impact and all that shit..."

Misty: "Basically, the anti-Ash?"

Ash nodded as he kept his gaze on the horizon.

Ash: "I tried to get home for a while before going back to get the 8th badge and then hit their league championships... But Serena started pulling all kinds of shit... Messing with my settings, 'accidentally' damaging my C-Gear and X-transceiver... meaning I was only left with my Poké gear which I knew was still widely used in Kanto and Johto... Conveniently not passing on important messages until it was too late... It was almost as if she was trying to keep me in Kalos, make me like it there..."

Misty: "Did you?"

Ash: "You know me... The food and the Pokémon, the travelling... That was fun... But the rest... Bitter taste in my mouth"

Misty: "So you got to the championships... She said something about flunking out in the final 8?"

Ash nodded.

Ash: "My head wasn't in the game, I had my ass handed too me big time... It was like Tobias in Sinnoh all over again, I was just overpowered, outclassed and given how beaten down I was mentally, my Pokémon could feel it too, they weren't at their best... After a humbling defeat, I quickly made my escape... Stopped by the Poké mart and the Poké center to heal up, buy supplies and then in the dead of night, split. Took me a long time to get out of Kalos given how large it is, and how infrequent the journeys out of there are... I had to go through Kalos almost all over again, then onto Unova... Then to Hoenn before doubling back to Unova and then to Sinnoh..."

Misty: "You had to go all around the world just to get away from her?"

Ash: "Serena was a lovely girl when she was in a good mood... Sweet, Caring, Affectionate, she made me feel special... But when she got jealous, paranoid, possessive, angry... It was hell... Add to the fact she was loaded, she hired people to track me down... Ex members of the various criminal syndicates who were freelancing..."

Misty: "So that's what you mean by nearly died in Johto..."

It was slowly beginning to make sense. As Misty was piecing it all together, Ash stopped talking and looked up at the sky. Misty, looking at him all the way through his story, feeling her stomach tie itself up in knots over how horrible and traumatic it was for him couldn't help but reach out. Throwing her arms around him, the redhead hugged Ash into her tightly.

Misty: "I'm so sorry Ash... I understand why you lied about how long it took you to come back... If she would have realised what your plan was..."

Ash: "Unfortunately she did... She found out I was headed to Johto and given how the people she'd hired had gotten used to my methods, they knew where I would head... I was tracked from Olivine right round to Mahogany Town... It was there where I was ambushed... I somehow escaped luckily, no thanks to Pikachu providing fantastic back up and Charizard causing no end of problems for the pursuers... But..."

Misty: "The earthquake near the Ice Cavern... That wasn't an Earthquake was it?"

Ash: "Yeah... But not a natural one... They disturbed a family of Tyranitars... And when a group of them get angry..."

Misty: "You were trapped..."

Ash nodded.

Ash: "I was cut off in that cave for a week... Barely any food, very little supplies... I almost died there but luckily I got out with some help..."

Misty thought about asking who the help was, unaware that he was about to tell her, but instead she just hugged him tightly again.

Misty: "I'm so glad you're ok now though Ash! You're always in some kind of situation aren't you?"

Ash: "I guess so... But what would I be doing if I wasn't?"

Misty resisted every urge she had to tell him that he would be with her and everything would be different, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It had been an emotionally draining talk for Ash given how he made very little eye contact with Misty during it, opting to look across the horizon with something reminiscent of the famous 'Thousand Yard Stare', and the fact that Serena had caught up to him clearly unsettled him deeply.

Misty: "Look Ash... Just know that I'm here for you no matter what... If you need that shoulder to cry on, that hand to help you up, that person to stay awake til the sun comes up just so you have company... I'm there for you Ash Ketchum... Always"

Ash: "Thank you Misty... Thank you so much..."

Unfortunately, Misty didn't quite catch the hint of bittersweetness in his thanks.


	18. Sucker Punch

_[Johto]_

 _ **-RING! RING! RING! RING!-**_

 _"Hello..."_

As soon as I heard the voice on the other end of the phone, any hint of annoyance for my reflecting time had been cast aside. It was him, the one person who made the day seem bearable just by allowing me to hear his voice.

 _"Tomorrow? Ok, I'll be there... If I set off today, I can get a room in Olivine so I can be there as soon as you disembark"_

It had only been three weeks since I last saw him, but I couldn't help feeling excited... After all, who would have thought that someone like me could be pleased by him of all people.

 _"There was trouble wasn't there? I can tell by the sound of your voice that things haven't gone as smoothly as you'd hoped..."_

I listened as he told me about the events which had unfolded over the past three weeks. Part of me was relieved that there was little in terms of seriousness bar that one incident which stood out the most, but the reality was I should have expected it, after all, he does have a way of finding trouble, even when he is trying to just do nothing.

 _"The main thing is, we now know where she is and where she will be for the immediate future, we can keep our own tabs on her this way. She can't cry being set up by someone with an axe to grind if she's been seen near you and actually had an altercation of sorts... I'm just relieved that you two are both alright. If you weren't, you know I'd go to every region and take it apart stone by stone just to get hold of that bitch!"_

I couldn't help it... He brought out a very fierce and protective streak in me, one many people never thought existed outside of my family and my Pokémon, the only times I willingly shown this side, but that is the beauty about people - they never cease to amaze, especially when emotions are involved. I kept listening as he spoke to me, mentally counting down the minutes until I could see him again.

 _"Look Ash, sooner or later, people will find out properly, I mean your friends Gary, Brock and Crystal, the new Kanto Gym Leader all know... Hell, it was Crystal who found you and brought you to me to help patch you up remember!"_

I understood his trepidation, I mean he was travelling with his childhood best friend and his first crush, the woman who would always hold a place in his heart no matter how many years had passed and distance had grown between them, and given how I knew Misty in the way I did, I couldn't help but feel a shade of jealousy radiating from me because she had spent virtually every waking moment with Ash over the past two weeks, something which I had longed to do.

 _"Ok, I'll let you go... I'll send you a message when I get to Olivine, that way when you get near, I'll come to the port and meet you!"_

Hanging up was a bitch, but when you're head over heels, its expected. The joy I felt inside me just hearing his voice pacified me enough though and I knew that soon we would be reunited... Quite far-fetched given how nearly a year ago she didn't even think much of him to begin with...

 ** _[flashback]_**

 _ **"HELP! SOMEONE... HELP!"**_

There was a commotion in the usually quiet city of Blackthorn. The rain was torrential and just on the outskirts of the city, a girl was frantically screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her calls for assistance. At her feet lay a malnourished and critically injured raven haired boy in torn clothing. Covered in cuts, bruises and looking like death warmed up, he shivered in the unforgiving mountain rain which was coming down hard as the storm cell it was a part of passed over Mount Silver and into the city most known for its dragon trainers.

Following a child who had heard the commotion, I pulled my hood tighter and braved the storm, finally reaching the edge of town were the girl was trying to keep her injured companion sheltered from the rain as best as she could. With a Kadabra at her side using its psychic abilities to create a shield to buffer them against the cold mountainous winds and stop the heaviest part of the downpour from affecting them, I realised who it was as I drew nearer.

 _"Crystal! What happened?"_

Crystal, the wandering trainer who had made a name for herself eight years ago along with Ethan who was more commonly known as 'Gold' began to explain the situation. As I knelt down and reached out, moving some of the soaked hair which clung to the injured man's face like a mask, I couldn't help but gasp in shock.

 _"It's Ash Ketchum!"_

Ash Ketchum, one of the most well known and well loved trainers was almost at death's door and despite not being close to him on a personal level, having more in common with him when it came to the love of battling and bettering one's self to achieve greatness, but to see him in this state...

 _"Who would do such a thing to him? What do you know... Tell me what happened... No wait... let us get into shelter first!"_

Crystal nodded. Calling out Suicune, I helped her lift him up and place him across the legendary dog's back. The three of us ran as fast as we could through the storm to get back to Blackthorn. Going into the residence of one of the former elder's who had passed away and where Traveling trainers like Crystal who had helped the city in times of need often stayed when they were in the area, we got Ash undressed and dried off before putting him in bed. Drying his clothes by the old fire, Crystal called out her Chansey and asked it to tend to Ash in whatever way it could whilst a real physician or one of the old medicine men could make it to us...

 ** _-[flashback end]-_**

I still shudder at the memory of that day, seeing a trainer who is always so full of life, energy and enthusiasm lying there on the floor like a hollow shell of himself, but luckily, after he healed and was able to move about again, all be it only within the confines of the city, I knew he would come through... Not just because he was the most determined and resilient person I had ever met whose flame burned brighter than everyone else's put together, but because I had found myself attached to this dynamic and captivating person... My acquaintances laughed and called it "Nightingale syndrome", caring for someone enough to have an emotional investment form when there previously was none, but in the end, their light hearted mocking turned out to be true, and ironically the best thing what had happened to me given the past two years I had prior to that day Ash came into my life.

Readying my things, I packed light knowing that I could easily get the rest of what I needed from Olivine's item transfer system in the Poké center. Satisfied with my preparations, I picked up the most important thing - my Poké balls. Once ready, I walked out of the building, ironically the same one I had taken Ash too that fateful day, and stood there in the street. Throwing a Poké ball into the air, a majestic cloud-like bird floated before me.

 _"Altaria... Take me to Olivine City... We're going to see Ash again!"_

The dragon type Pokémon let out a gentle sounding cry of its name before it lowered itself enough for me to climb onto its back. Reassuringly patting her on the neck, the dragon type spread its delicate looking wings once more before effortlessly taking us into the sky.

 **=...=...=**

 ** _[S.S. ANN]_**

 _"We're almost there! I can see the lighthouse!"_

Pikachu jumped up on Misty's shoulder and said its name with enthusiasm as Misty pointed to the first sight many people who travel to Johto by charter see. Ash, leaning on the railing next to them smiled. Partly because he was relieved to be getting off the cruise ship and partly because he knew what awaited him when they made landfall. Reaching for his Poké gear, he started to type a message out and sent it before slipping it back into his pocket. Misty caught sight of the pocketing and as expected, enquired as to what it was all about.

Misty: "Who were you messaging Ash?"

Ash: "I was sending a message to Lance. He asked me to let him know when we were nearing Olivine. I think he's going to meet us later tonight..."

Misty: "Isn't he still crushing on Jasmine?"

Ash: "So bad... They've had a few dates but Lance, for all his stature and presence is absolutely hopeless with girls, worse than I was!"

Misty giggled. She had a hard time believing that the most formidable trainer who was always round the Indigo Plateau had a vulnerability and that was his awkwardness around women. She'd never noticed it herself, but by all accounts, she wasn't Lance's type. She was too outgoing and self confident and sure of herself. Jasmine, despite being a fearsome trainer was still shy and reserved, the kind of girl which just radiated mystery and seductiveness by how simple but alluring she looked. Not one to dress up fancy, Jasmine kept it simple and it was this down to earth vibe which she gave off which got everyone head over heels about her when she first appeared nearly a decade ago.

Misty: "So... If Lance offers you champion... Will you take it?"

Ash: "Honestly, I don't know... There are people far more qualified than I am to hold that role... Ethan, Kirsty, Red..."

Misty nodded. Few had heard from the enigmatic Red over the past ten years. The trainer everyone aspired to be like. Those who had encountered him were often awestruck and the number of people who had actually bested him when they did seek him out for battle was countable on one hand.

Misty: "Did you ever get your rematch with Red?"

Ash: "No... We fought to a draw last year though... He actually left Mount Silver and came to visit me when he heard what had happened..."

 _"The power of Ash, the ability to just draw people towards him..."_

Misty: "So I take it you're going to seek him out when I get to Goldenrod then after doing whatever it is with Lance?"

Ash: "Something like that... I'll have to contact him first... He asked me to let him know if Kalos was worth his time... After all, he has beaten every regional champion without losing more than three Pokémon in a six on six... And no one ever knows where these battles happen because Red always finds a remote island to hold them on each time..."

Misty: "Well.. With any luck you get it... I'd love to watch, but I remember when I met Red... He wiped the floor with me using his Charizard, beating my strongest six with one move each time..."

Ash: "Yeah, Red, despite his isolation keeps up to date with things like gym leaders progression and league standings. I think he's holding out for that one person he can pass the mantle over to so he can finally live out his life in solitude knowing he is the only person in the world you can truly call a Pokémon master..."

As Misty was going to speak again, Ash pulled his Poké gear back out and read the message. She caught sight of the faint smile on his face but thought nothing of it, naturally assuming Lance wanted to battle him again like they usually did whenever they met up.

 **P.A: "ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS... WE WILL BE DOCKING IN ONE HOUR. COULD EVERYONE DEPARTING AT OLIVINE PLEASE GATHER THEIR BELONGINGS AND WRAP UP ANY UNFINISHED BUSINESS. I REPEAT, WE WILL BE DOCKING IN ONE HOUR..."**

Misty: "Shit... We better make a move!"

 **=...=...=**

 ** _[Olivine]_**

 _ **"There it is!"**_

My heart was racing as the queen of the seas, the S.S Ann was finishing its docking procedures. As always, there was a massive crowd gathering for its arrival. Despite stopping here six times a year, seeing it was breathtaking. The sheer size of it and the amount of things on it, it was like a floating city and part of me wondered whether a gym would open on it one day. Picking my spot, standing not too far away from the back of the crowd with a good enough view of the boarding platform, I waited. The breeze from the sea was gentle against my skin and it had just enough force to blow some of the blue strands of hair across my face, obscuring my vision briefly but tucking it away behind my ear seemed to keep it in place long enough. As the ship started to unload its cargo, the passengers began to depart. watching the passengers slowly filling up the platform and descending down the boarding steps, I could feel my heart beating faster. The seconds seemed like hours.

 _"get a hold of yourself woman! He'll be there, just be calm!"_

I kept trying to reassure myself but ultimately I couldn't take it no more. Moving from my spot, I began to slip through the gaps in the crowd like a fan at a concert, eager to get to the front so they could gaze in awe at their idols on the stage. As I got closer, pushing through those waiting for their own loved ones and friends, people realised who I was and started to allow me passage through.

 _"I guess being a celebrity in these parts has its uses..."_

For once my reputation was helping me out... That or people knew not to cross me. Reaching the front of the crowd, I looked up at the stairs and platform again and saw him. The yellow Pikachu sat on his shoulders, peering out, looking for me, his best friend Misty walking behind him, enjoying being able to actually see land after a hectic five days on the sea, he was there and just for a moment as he looked round, he saw me. Flashing me a smile, that same smile which won me over last year he made my knees go weak. Acting purely on emotions, I rushed forwards. They had only just got off the steps when I got closer to them and before any of them could even recognise me, I threw myself at him. Arms up and around his neck, I pressed my lips against his and kissed him like I'd never kissed him before.

 **=...=...=**

 ** _[This happens at the same time as the above section]_**

Misty: "Woah, look at all the people! How are we ever going to get through there?"

Pikachu shrugged and Ash didn't answer, he was too busy scanning the crowd. Misty couldn't blame him though, in a large gathering like this, there was every chance one of Serena's hired thugs was waiting to get them in the mass of people and do something sinister and use the panic it caused to escape undetected. As Misty followed Ash's watchful gaze, she saw him focus on a specific group of people at the front.

 _"Hmmm, perhaps these are the people Ash needs to see along with Lance... One looks familiar but I can't for the life of me figure out who it is."_

Seeing a woman standing there with blue hair, wearing a dark grey top and dark blue denim jeans, Misty couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. She could recognise her, but not from where. Knowing she would need a closer look, she watched as Ash seemed to filter through the crowd in her direction as they reached the bottom of the steps but as Misty looked around for the girl with the blue hair, she could not be seen.

 _"How odd... Hold on, where's Ash?"_

In her looking around, Misty had lost sight of Ash momentarily. Quickly getting off the steps, she did a quick scan of her surroundings before she caught sight of his backpack. Pushing through people to catch up, Misty was about to shout Ash's name when she saw what was possibly the last thing she wanted to see - The blue haired woman had just thrown her arms around him and planted an extremely passionate kiss on his lips.

 _"He... He had someone waiting for him all along?"_

Her whole world froze. In that one split second, she went from optimistic to utterly crushed. if this were a Pokémon battle, she'd just been super effectively criticaled by that familiar bluenette. Wanting the ground to open up beneath her and to swallow her where she stood, Misty couldn't do anything but stare at the scene which felt like it was playing in slow motion in front of her. Pikachu, sensing Misty's heartache jumped down from her shoulder and ran towards Ash. Climbing up his back, he managed to get the bluenette's attention, prompting her to release Ash from the kiss.

As they broke away from each other and finally spoke for a second, Ash turned round to me, pointing me out. Moving to get a better view, the bluenette came into sight and it hit Misty hard when she saw who it was. Gasping in surprise, Misty tried to hold back the tears and resist the urge to run away crying.


	19. Super Effective

Crushed... That was the only word which could describe how Misty Waterflower felt as she stood there at the boarding dock for the S.S Ann watching the man who up until a minute or so ago was seemingly ripe for the taking. He'd gave no indication that he was spoken for but at the same time he'd not reciprocated her advances or overly friendly gestures. In that moment, when she saw the blue haired woman throw her arms around him and press her lips against his and seeing him extremely pleased to receive her affection, not only did she want to be swallowed up by a hole in the ground, but she wanted to forget everything she ever felt about Ash Ketchum. Part of her was bitter and scorned. The defiant and strong side of Misty's personality was screaming at Ash inside her head, telling her that he led her on, he allowed her to get attached, to make a splash into the pool of her emotions once more. She wanted to walk over there and drag them apart, slap them both and never see them again.

But she couldn't. It was almost as if someone had used Thunder wave or disable on her. She simply stood there, rooted to the spot and was unable to do anything. Whether this was just instinctive or her more controlled side coming through, telling her to process it, find somewhere to clear her thoughts and to think logically about it was up for debate, but even though it was barely more than a minute, it felt like an eternity watching them. Seeing them part, Misty managed to somehow move again. She took a deep breath, clenched her fists tightly and tried to compose herself but the faint tears trickling down her cheek were a dead giveaway to anyone who could see this situation playing out that all was not right.

 _"It must be Dawn... She's the only blue haired trainer I know who travelled with Ash and seemed to be close with him... It can't be anyone else... I mean if she looked after him and nursed him back to health..."_

As she watched the two lovers make quick small talk, she felt her knees trembling. They say the punch that hurts the most is the one you don't see coming and as she watched Pikachu climb up Ash's back, forcing the lovers to fully separate and move so they could actually involve Misty in the discussion they seemed to have started, this was the punch which Misty definitely did not see coming.

Clair.

Clair, the gym leader of Blackthorn City, one of the few people to actually be considered to be a master of Dragon Type Pokémon and one of the most difficult trainers to surpass, so much so that the Silver conference actually considered building a new gym so trainers could bypass facing her.

 _"Ash... Is in a relationship... With Clair?"_

Nothing made sense to Misty. It was almost like someone had told Arceus to mess with the natural order. Misty knew Clair and whilst they weren't close, she never had any indication that Clair was actually attracted to anyone, let alone guys, given her single minded determination and dedication to training her dragons and running the Blackthorn Clan. She felt everything else fade into insignificance as she simply stared at the two people opposite her.

 _"Snap out of it Misty! Now is not the time for breaking down... Now is the time to find somewhere to stay away from the two love birds and make your own plans..."_

Ash: "Misty!"

The voice jolted her to her senses. Ash was standing inches away from her whilst Clair and Pikachu hung back. As Misty looked at Ash, she couldn't control it. The tears flowed freely but she didn't make a sound.

Ash: "We're going to the Pokémon Center to drop some things off then headed to our hotel... We have a room there booked for you if you'd like to use it?"

Finally working up the resolve to answer him, Misty held her nerve despite her voice being on the point of breaking.

Misty: "Thank you Ash... I appreciate the gesture, but I just need some time alone..."

And just like that, she turned her back on Ash and walked off. Pikachu quickly scurried forwards but Ash held his hand out.

Ash: "Leave her be buddy... I dropped the ball and now I have to wait for her to pass it back if she wants to know me again..."

Slipping alongside him looking partly embarrassed and rather guilty, the Blackthorn Gym Leader held Ash's hand tightly in hers. Leaning her head on his shoulder she spoke to him in a soft voice, one not many people had ever heard her speak with.

Clair: "I know you tried and I know how difficult it must have been, to bury your own feelings for her which would have no doubt resurfaced through the situation you found yourself in... You might feel like this is all your fault, but it isn't... It's no one's fault... Fate is a fickle mistress... What happened then had to happen..."

Ash raised his free hand to Clair's face and caressed her cheek.

Ash: "Thank you Ibuki..."

Clair gave a faint smile as he referred to her by her clan-name rather than her Johto name.

Clair: "I know how much she means to you as a person... I know it's natural to beat yourself up, but if you can honestly look her in the eyes and tell her that you felt there was no need to inform her of your relationship status because as far as you were concerned she was just thankful to be spending time with you again, then it might be a start..."

Ash: "But Kirsty and Gary said I should have told her, they knew what was going to happen..."

Clair: "Despite you being older now, more experienced and wiser, you still have that innocence and pure nature... She will see that in time Satoshi-san"

Clair, using the Clan name for Ash lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. She knew he was strong and that he would recover from this but what troubled her was whether Misty could.

 _"I just hope she remembers this... If he were to lose her friendship because he was being himself and trying to make her feel comfortable, even if it meant disclosing something which didn't seem important to tell her until hindsight kicked in, I would never forgive myself for costing him that one friend he has always had..."_

Taking a Poké ball from her belt, Clair called out her Noivern. The Kalosian dragon type soared round them in a circular pattern.

Clair: "Noivern... Follow Misty, don't get too close though... Make sure she is safe and when she settles for the evening, find me and let me know she is ok"

Noivern flapped its wings as a sign of understanding before it raced off to follow. Turning back to Ash, Clair placed her hand underneath his chin and lifted his face up to draw level with hers.

Clair: "Satoshi... Come, we cannot dwell just yet, we need to eat, I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night"

 **=...=...=**

It was approaching sunset when Misty finally stopped. Having checked into the Poké Center earlier instead of taking Clair's offer of a room, she had managed to composed herself enough to grab a light snack, knowing that even though she felt physically sick after having her heart unintentionally broken, she had to eat otherwise this trip would only end in disaster. Seeking out Jasmine, one of the Johto leaders she got along well with, Misty spent a good portion of the afternoon crying on her shoulder. Much like her preferred Pokémon type, Jasmine was sturdy enough to handle the emotional wreck that was Misty. Offering her comfort and allowing the redhead to lay all her frustrations out, Jasmine offered to walk Misty to the lighthouse. Taking her to the top, Jasmine left Misty to sit there on the balcony as the sun was slowly beginning to set whilst she tended to Ampharos.

 _"Ash said he was going to show me this sunset when we got here... And I got the wrong idea... He was merely offering as a friend with no romantic implications whilst I was thinking he was hinting at something deeper"_

Sighing, the redhead looked out across the calm sea as the orange glow of the sun reflecting off it gave a truly breathtaking display.

 _"I should have known that he was spoken for... He resisted my advances... I know he's no longer the oblivious type, but why didn't I connect the dots sooner?"_

Unaware she had started to vocalise her inner thoughts, Misty was caught off guard when the voice she least expected to hear at that point in time got her attention.

 _"It's because you realised that you never did get over Ash and that one part of you which still cherishes him as a lover took control of the surprise and emotional and mental overload you felt when you saw him again for the first time in so many years"_

Clair stood at the entrance to the balcony. Misty looked over her shoulder and saw the blue haired woman and was torn. Part of her was wanting to kill her right where she stood but that would make her no better than Serena who legitimately wanted to kill her. Now looking more like her usual self - her blue hair tied in a high pony tail and her fringe slightly spiked and evenly parted, Clair readjusted her cloak and slowly walked towards Misty. leaning against the rail next to the former gym leader, Ash's flame looked out at the sunset.

Clair: "I'm the last person you want to see right now, and I get that... If I was in your position right now, I'd be trying my hardest not to tip me up over this railing and try to seriously injure me... Emotions make us do rash things but I know despite how hurt you feel right now, you know that none of this was intentional..."

Misty didn't look up at Clair. Partly because she couldn't bring herself to and partly because she knew if she did, she'd probably lose her composure.

Misty: "So if it wasn't intentional... Why does it feel like it was?"

Clair sighed and held her hands up.

Clair: "Honestly, I cannot answer that, only Satoshi can..."

Misty: "You mean Ash right?"

Clair: "Sorry... Force of habit, I call him by his traditional name, much like I would with you Kasumi"

Misty: "I should have seen this coming... everything was pointing to him not being interested in me"

Clair: "It may have been, but the heart near enough always wins out in the battle between sense and decision making..."

Misty looked up to Clair who had now turned round. Seeing her profile against the sunset, the redhead actually admired how beautiful she was. Despite being nearly thirty, Clair still looked as young as she was when she first met Ash, Brock and Misty. Combining the beauty and youthful looks with her composed nature and the commanding presence she radiated, it was obvious why Ash had fallen for her. She was beautiful, charismatic and intelligent. Like Sabrina in some ways but not as confusing at times.

Clair: "He loves you Misty... It might not be in the way your emotions want him to love you... But he would move heaven and earth to make sure you're alright... He'd do anything for you, and you know he's taking this bad. Perhaps not in the same way you are hurting right now, but Ash is beside himself with resentment right now for making you feel this way... I know you should hear what he has to say, but only hear it when you are ready to... Ash will wait, he has patience..."

Misty: "I know... Clair... I know this must have been hard, to come here feeling like the villain... And I appreciate the gesture and your words... But I mean no disrespect when I say please leave me alone and don't speak to me again until I am ready to handle this..."

Clair nodded and respectfully bowed. Turning her back, she disappeared back into the lighthouse leaving Misty to look at the sea once more.

Before she descended down the stairs, Clair spoke to Misty one last time.

Clair: "The tournament in Goldenrod starts in two weeks Kasumi-chan... This may be my emotional attachment to Satoshi, but maybe you should let him know what you plan to do... He still wishes to travel with you but he understands if you wish for him to keep his distance until you feel comfortable facing him again..."

Misty: "Noted... Thank you once again Clair, but before we go, just answer me one question... If Gary and Crystal knew of you and Ash, why did you not mention it to me when we last spoke at the Kanto-Johto gym conference?"

Clair paused, she hadn't even thought that her and Misty would have this conversation, mainly because she didn't think this would be an issue.

Clair: "In all honesty Kasumi-Chan... Despite having an inkling that you two had some romantic twist to your relationship back when you first challenged my gym with Satoshi... I thought that you two would have been an item by the time things happened with me and him... I guess I was right in one sense... But when Satoshi told me of the troubles he faced on his journeys and you never mentioned anything of him over the years, I figured you and him were no longer an issue of romance..."

Misty: "You and me both..."

Clair walked back towards Misty. Sitting down next to her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Pulling one out, she placed it between her lips and held the pack out to Misty who hesitated.

Misty: "I call seconds... I can't smoke a full one, only unless I'm drunk..."

Clair nodded and produced her lighter. Coaxing the flame to life, she took the initial inhale and held it for a moment, feeling that nicotine hit to its fullest before she slowly exhaled. Taking a shorter pull on the cigarette, she passed it over to Misty who took a smooth drag from it, coughed a little and passed her it back.

Clair: "I understand this is a sore subject so I'll drop it... I don't want any trouble to come because of Satoshi being his usual self and oblivious and innocent... Sure, I felt a little mad when he thought me and him was insignificant when I asked how come he never told you, but when he explained that he didn't see the need to mention his relationship status given how you two ended and how he was unaware of your renewed romantic interest in him... He told me about some of the moments where he couldn't quite tell if you were just being overly friendly given how you hadn't seen each other for years or if you were trying to make your move..."

Misty watched as Clair took the hit from the cigarette and passed it her way again. Taking a drag again, this one going down smoother, the redhead passed the cigarette back and spoke.

Misty: "I understand his logic there... But I still don't like it... Some instances seemed like he was deliberately trying to hide you from me, almost as if he had a feeling it would upset me... Maybe that's just because he saw how protective I could be back then..."

As Misty and Clair finished the cigarette off between them and continued to speak, the redhead felt a little less betrayed by Clair at least. She still didn't know what she was going to do about Ash, that was something she had to figure out by herself.

Clair: "I'll make my leave now Kasumi... Please don't cease your friendship with Satoshi because of him being himself... Just let him know somehow before the tournament if you wish to travel with him still..."

Misty nodded as Clair turned round and went to leave. This time it was Misty who spoke.

Misty: "Just know this Clair... I'm not the only one with feelings for Ash out there... You still have Serena to contend with and she has no doubt seen what I did down at the docks earlier...

Clair: "If she poses an issue to Satoshi when he is with me or she tries anything against me, then I will deal with her"

Misty: "Just one thing Clair... Hurt him and I'll make you wish you'd never fallen from him... He's my best friend and even if we hadn't spoke for some time, I never stopped thinking about him or worrying about him... If you break his heart, Serena's obsession will be the least of your worries..."

Despite the slightly friendly conversation over a cigarette earlier, the icy feel to the vicinity returned almost instantly as the two women stared at each other. In many ways they were both similar - strong personalities, deep rooted senses of commitment and loyalty to their friends, hard to get to know initially but a person you would want as a friend and an ally. It was a clash which could be likened to that of two legendary Pokémon coming to blows.

Clair: "Likewise Misty..."

Misty was taken aback slightly at how quick Clair dropped the tradition and courtesy from her speech and replied in a blunt tone.

Clair: "Now I must leave, it's getting late... If we see you tomorrow, we'll try and put this behind us all... If not, I assume you will be at the tournament to cheer Ash on?"

Misty: "I'll see you both in two weeks Clair... I need time to regroup... Have you ever had your best friend break your heart before?"

Clair nodded.

Clair: "Take all the time you need Kasumi... If you need someone to hate, please hate me... Not Ash..."

Misty noticed Clair switching up the use of Ash's name.

Clair: "You of all people should know how innocent and good his intentions are and how unless it is a battle, he cannot think like normal people... So if you feel the need to hold someone responsible... Please, hold me..."

Misty nodded.

Misty: "One last thing..."

Clair: "Yes?"

Misty: "Thank you for looking after him..."

Clair smiled at Misty before she began her descent down the lighthouse, leaving the redhead where she was. Coming back after making herself scarce whilst the two women spoke, Jasmine sat herself down next to Misty and placed her arm round her.

Jasmine: "Tomorrow, I'm taking you away for a few days. The Gyms are all shut for this tournament because all us Johto leaders are participating too in a mini-tournament... I need to do some training, as do you because you're going to enter that tournament... Clair may have won Ash's heart... But you can have the last laugh by knocking him out of the tournament!"


	20. Memento

Misty woke just as dawn broke. Gathering her things and packing them, she quietly slipped out of the room in the Poké Center and made her way across town towards Jasmine's gym. Olivine was peaceful at this time of the morning. Only the cries of Wingull and Pelliper could be heard as they flew around the docks. It was far removed from the hustle and bustle of the previous day when the S.S. Ann docked, but it was to be expected, a big ship draws big numbers of people. As she walked along the empty streets, seeing the nocturnal Pokémon like Hoothoot, Ratatta, Sandshrew and Houndour retreating to avoid the comotion daylight usually brought, she stopped in front of a low profile looking building. Seeing the door at the front chained shut but the side door open, the redhead walked towards it.

Misty entered the building - it was the hotel where Clair and Ash were staying. There were only three rooms occupied and given how two of them had their doors open as the room's occupants were heading out for a morning run, it made the task of locating her friends room all the easier. Walking towards it, she stopped and reached into her bag. Pulling out an envelope, she slid it under the door and stepped back.

 _"Goodbye for now Ash Ketchum..."_

Turning her back, Misty quickly exited the building and made her way towards Jasmine's gym. After some time, she finally reached there and saw the steel type patiently waiting for her.

Jasmine: "I take it you stopped to speak to Ash?"

Misty shook her head.

Misty: "I left him a sort of dear John letter... I couldn't bring myself to wake them or see Ash... I just need to get as far away from Olivine as I possibly can."

Jasmine simply nodded. She might not have agreed with a letter being left to explain things, but she knew just how painful this type of emotional sledgehammer could be. Saying little more, she held out a Pokéball and passed it to Misty.

Jasmine: "We travel by Skarmory express... Follow my lead"

The two girls called out the Skarmory which both let out a shrill cry. Climbing up onto the robotic looking birds, they kicked their heels in and took to the early morning skies.

 **=...=...=**

 _"Pika!"_

Pikachu jumped down off the bed as the sun finally broke through the gap in the curtains and signalled it was time for them to rise. Both Ash and Clair were still asleep, Clair with her back to Ash and entangled in his arms and legs with the sheets pulled up as high as they could. Leaving his trainer and his better half to enjoy some more sleep, the thunder rat ran towards the door and noticed the envelope. Sniffing it, he realised it was from Misty. Picking it up and biting it to keep hold, Pikachu jumped back up onto the bed and dropped the envelope on the sheets. Clair was first to notice the disturbance.

Clair: "Ugh.. Pikachu.. Can you leave us five more minutes?"

Pikachu protested. Making a comotion it began to shout rather agitatedly, drawing the sky blue haired gym leader to open one of her eyes.

Clair: "Pikachu... You know how much I adore you and Ash, but if you think waking me this early is a good idea, I will set Gibble onto you"

Pikachu cringed. Gibble, one of the many dragon types Clair had was rather playful. He loved to torment Pikachu, chasing him round or surprising him with Dig and Sand Attack and given how he was part ground, the threat of thundershocks did little to deter him. Admitting defeat, Pikachu simply kicked the letter towards Clair and jumped off the bed. Seeing the mysterious envelope, Clair wriggled free of Ash's grasp and sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. As she held the sheets in place with her elbows and under her arms, she picked the envelope up and opened it. As she pulled the piece of folded paper out, a polaroid snap fell out. Picking it up, she saw the picture - it had faded slightly over time, but it was easy to see who it was - Misty and Ash, both looking younger. Guessing this was taken round the time they were dating, Clair's heart sank slightly, she didn't intend to hurt Misty, neither did Ash, but she knew that it was going to happen. As she turned the picture over, she saw the faded pen note on the back.

 _"Fifth Date - Celadon Game Corner. We almost won a Dratini but we didn't have enough coins between us... Still, the Pokédolls you bought me are wonderful x"_

Clair sighed.

 _"I feel like such a bitch right now... But it's not my fault..."_

Clair kept telling herself that because she knew it was true. In love there were always casualties, whether intentional or not, someone always got hurt. She just didn't think she would be the one who dealt the blow. Looking to Ash who was blissfully asleep, Clair took a deep breath and composed herself. Leaning close to Ash's ear, she softly whispered into it.

Clair: "Satoshi-san... There's a letter here for you"

Initially Ash didn't respond, but after a few seconds he began to mumble.

Ash: "...Mmm Pancakes would be lovely Mom!"

Clair facepalmed.

Clair: "Ok... Plan B... Pikachu.. Wake Satoshi up for me please"

Pikachu nodded. This was one of his favourite pastimes and jumping up onto the bed, he let some static fly from his cheeks as Clair slipped out of the bed, keeping herself covered with her hands as she headed towards the bathroom. Coming back out in a floor length blue kimono, she watched Pikachu stick its tail against Ash's cheek and the rest was routine. Ash jumped loudly as the burst of electricity shocked him to attention. Picking the letter back up along with the photo, the Dragon Master handed them to the slightly dazed Ash.

Clair: "You should read this... I haven't, it's personal and well, it's up to you if you wish to disclose its contents to me..."

Ash looked at the letter in his hands and then to the Polaroid. Seeing Misty and him in it as teenagers drew a small smile from him before the realisation hit him - this was one of Misty's favorite pictures of them and as he read the note on the back, he realised when it was from.

Ash: "Misty always said this was one of her favorite moments with me... We had such a fun time and little cares to worry about because we both felt that the day I was departing was months away even though it was only some weeks after this... If she's gave me this..."

Clair knew what the contents of the letter were without even reading it. Reaching into her robe's pockets, she pulled out her cigarettes and walked towards the window. Drawing the curtains open and opening the window, she leaned out of it as she lit her cigarette, looking at the early morning hive of activity which Olivine was turning into. Behind her, Ash took a deep breath and unfolded the paper.

 _"To Ash,_

 _You know how hard it is for me to say things like this when my head is a mess, so I thought it'd be easier to write this down._

 _I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I've known you long enough and well enough to understand your reasonings... I guess I just got caught up in nostalgia when I saw you again, old feelings came back... Old flames are the hardest ones to douse, and you know how it is, you never forget your first because they become such an important part of yourself and they will always hold a place in your heart and mind, no matter who you end up with._

 _And I guess I forgot that up until recently... And when I saw you and Clair as we just got off the ship... Everything came crashing down... I don't know whether to be angry with you for not telling me and making me feel like you led me on, given how the way Gary and Crystal acted around me and you at times, almost like they knew you had to tell me because they could see I was falling hard for you again... But at the same time, I don't know whether to be happy knowing that you're with someone who deeply cares about you and was there for you when you needed them... You're lucky to have Clair you know Ash... She's so smart, beautiful and strong... The total opposite to me... She knows her feelings and knows how to control them..._

 _Which is why I'm headed away for some time... I'll be back for the tournament, but until then, don't try to contact me... I need space to think._

 _I need to pick up the pieces and figure out what I'm going to do now... I was so certain up until we reached Olivine, now I'm second guessing everything which has happened over this past month. I do intend to travel still and challenge the gyms, and I would like you by my side at some point during this journey, even if it were just at one gym battle to encourage me like how I used to support you... But right now and for the next few weeks... I just need to sort myself out._

 _Just know that I still see you as my best friend, I will always be there for you if you need me, I'll understand if you don't anymore... Just don't forget about me because I won't forget about you._

 _Good luck Ash. Take care of Clair and Pikachu and see you at the tournament I guess._

 _All my love_

 _Misty x"_

Ash looked at the letter and read it again. It sunk in the second time round and he felt his stomach churn. A wave of nausea passed over him and the realisation of just how bad he'd hurt Misty kicked in. Dropping the letter, he just sat there in the bed staring into space. Clair, having finished her cigarette turned round to see Ash looking completely lost. Walking towards him, she sat down on the bed next to him and pulled him into an embrace. Holding his head to her chest and keeping a firm grip on it, she ran her fingers through his hair.

Clair: "You couldn't have known... You might have had suspicions, but you and Misty always had a close bond... You just thought she was being herself... You don't have it in you to deliberately hurt anyone and Misty knows that"

Clair felt a few tears roll down from Ash's face onto her chest.

Clair: "Let it out Satoshi... I know how much this hurts, to crush someone when you didn't intend to... You just need some time, much like Misty does... Before you know it, everything will be back to normal..."

Ash didn't respond verbally to Clair's words, but his hand rubbing against her back was confirmation enough for her. Unfortunately for Clair, she couldn't say the same.

 _"I just hope this doesn't break him... It was hard enough putting him back together after the shit with Serena... I don't think he could handle destroying Misty... Wherever you've taken her Jasmine, please help her, for all our sakes..."_

 **-END OF PART ONE-**


	21. Training 'the body'

**-PART TWO-**

 **[The Goldenrod Tournament]**

 _"Well, that certainly helped... I forgot how tough you Kanto trainers are"_

Janine leant against a rock as she panted heavily, the sweat dripping from her brow made her slightly tanned skin glisten in the sun whilst her dark purple gym styled top and shorts were stained dark and clung to her slender figure, leaving little to the imagination. Across from her misty was in a similar state. Her hair was tied back in its iconic side spiked ponytail and she too was coated with perspiration. Her yellow cropped t-shirt clung to her athletic figure and her signature cut off denim shorts were a shade darker.

Misty: "Right back at you..."

Misty panted as she spoke. She hadn't been pushed this hard in a long time. The thrill of battle had really brought things back to her and the twelve days of intense training with Jasmine had rekindled her passion for battling, something which she had openly admitted had been missing from her life in the past two or three years.

Jasmine: "Steelix... Flash Cannon!"

 _"Oh fuck, she's hell bent on finishing this..."_

Misty's thoughts were suddenly snapped back to attention as Jasmine's most iconic Pokémon let out a terrifying roar before the inside of its giant mouth started to glow bright white.

Misty: "Slowking, Light Screen!"

The alternate evolution of Slowpoke held it's hands up as both sets of eyes on its head - the Shellder's and its own glowed yellow and a crystalline wall of energy shot up in front of it. The Flash Cannon beam shot forward with such speed that its impact against the barrier of energy shot up a huge cloud of dust and the shockwave from it actually pushed Slowking back several feet.

Jasmine: "Don't let up Steelix! Dragon Breath! You have to break that wall!"

Steelix was going all out. Despite being known more for its terrifying physical abilities, Jasmine's wasn't exactly a slouch in the special attacking department. As the blue and purple flames shot from the metallic snake's mouth, flickering away and pushing through another layer of the crystalline energy wall in front of it, Misty was racking her brain. She knew Steelix couldn't hurt her as bad with special attacks, but if it could break her defenses, she was in for it.

"Think Misty... What can you do? Both Pokémon are slow, but Jasmine's Steelix is faster... It's also a lot more aggressive... It won't let up..."

Misty: "Slowking, use Calm Mind!"

Slowking closed its eyes and joined its hands together. As it did this, a faint purple hue surrounded it and levitated it from the floor as it crossed it's legs. Jasmine looked, wondering just what Misty had in mind.

 _"It makes no sense, she's strengthening her special defense and attack knowing full well that it's going to be pounded to hell by my physical attacks when I get the opening..."_

Jasmine wondered what the redhead was planning but she didn't have to wander for long as she saw the final few layers of the Light Screen barrier beginning to crack at an alarming rate. Flashing a smirk, she stood tall and pointed at the Slowking.

Jasmine: "NOW, STEELIX, FINISH IT... IRON HEAD!"

Steelix let out a mighty roar as Misty watched.

Misty: "Slowking... Do it!"

Slowking, still with it's eyes closed held both hands out and a strange pale blue light shone from them. Shooting out, the light stopped at the edges of the battlefield they had marked out and from there they suddenly split into thousands of thinner lines. Criss crossing through one another, almost making a cage around the field, Slowking opened it's eyes. Just as Steelix's head was about to smash into it, Misty smiled.

Misty: "Slowking... dodge it!"

Jasmine's jaw dropped as Slowking, known for not being the most nimble of Pokémon effortlessly vaulted over the incoming metal snake with little fuss.

Misty: "Now, Scald! If Steelix gets lucky and lands a hit on us, we need to take some sting out of it!"

Slowking jumped in the air and took a deep breath before it shot out a steady stream of highly pressurised water. As it smashed into the body of Steelix, steam began to rise from it as the metallic snake roared in pain.

Jasmine: "Ugh Steelix... Fight through it, Use rockslide into Thunder Fang!"

Steelix let out a howl and swing its massive tail down into the floor. The resulting impact shot several large shards of rock into the air before they crashed down in the direction of Slowking who effortlessly skipped past them. As it cleared the first obstacle, it saw Steelix's gaping maw crackling with electricity and looked to its trainer who nodded.

Misty: "Use Psychic to enhance your Hydropump Slowking!"

Glowing blue for a moment, Slowking unleashed a seriously pressurized blast of water from its mouth which smashed directly into Steelix, sending it crashing back into the rocks. Seeing enough, Jasmine pulled her Pokéball out and called Steelix back. Seeing Jasmine officially draw an end to their match, Misty did the same with Slowking, thanking the Pokémon before walking towards Jasmine.

Jasmine: "I never thought I'd see the day someone pulled off a Trick Room strategy as effectively as you did..."

Misty: "Thanks! It just came to me, I figured that you were trying to wear us down so I used that to my advantage"

Jasmine: "No wonder for a while your gym had a 90% fail rate for first time attempters, even with type advantage on their sides..."

Misty: "I guess I learned from the best when it came to finding new ways to get out of a tricky situation..."

Jasmine shot Misty a look which was intended to stop her right in her tracks. Seeing the cold glare of the usually so soft spoken and polite Gym Leader, Misty stopped thinking and talking.

Jasmine: "Do not even go there... If you just retreat to that, I'm gonna have to keep you out here longer than you'd like and make you train even harder..."

Misty: "Look Jas... I appreciate this, I really do... But you cannot deny the fact I learned a lot from him..."

Jasmine scoffed.

Jasmine: "Yeah, that may be true, but he has a wealth of Pokémon at his disposal, he has type upon type to call on... What do you have Misty? You only have one main type with some duals thrown in there for good measure..."

Misty: "Bu..."

Jasmine marched up to Misty and glared her down. Despite being smaller than the redhead, she was far more intimidating than Misty ever could be when she was in a full blown rage.

Jasmine: "But nothing Waterflower! You're a highly skilled trainer in your own right... You may have picked up a few things from Ketchum, the reluctant champion of Kanto by sheer chance... But that matters little... You saw what he did and you refined it for yourself... You did this Misty... You've been a gym leader for most of your life, that means you are an elite trainer... Hell, you even gave Lorelei a run for her money when she came out of her self-imposed exile"

Misty: "...I..."

Jasmine: "Not another word on you having this inadequacy complex Misty... I get it, you're hurt that Ash ended up with Clair and to be honest, most of us here in Johto still can't get our heads round it, they're two completely different people, not even opposites in the sense of the word or anything... Either both of them are just hands down phenomenal in the sack and they're purely attached on some carnal level..."

Misty's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She knew Jasmine wasn't as shy and withdrawn as she first appeared, but to be so blunt.

Misty: "Jasmine!"

Jasmine: "Come on Misty... You know that the quiet ones are the ones you have to be careful of..."

Jasmine flashed a cheeky wink at Misty before continuing.

Jasmine: "Or this thing they have is something which just grew from whatever it was which brought the two of them together... Maybe it started off as something innocent which just grew and now it's like one of those relationships where the girl got knocked up on her first date and now they're only together for the kid..."

Misty thought about what Jasmine said. At first she thought it was illogical, but as they walked back towards where they had set up camp, it started to make more sense to her.

 _"Maybe the one thing Clair and Ash have in common... Their loyalty... That's the reason why they are together... She saved his life... She fell for him as they grew closer, maybe Clair is just with Ash because she cares too much about him now but because she helped him get better and was there for him to lean on, she feels a loyalty to look out for him... And Ash feels that he owes Crystal and Clair his life... So he's with Clair because of that..."_

Jasmine stopped and turned around as Misty stood there deep in thought as her eyes scanned the horizon. Smiling to herself, the steel type gym leader turned her back on Misty and continued walking.

 _"I just hope I knocked some sense into her... Misty, you have something with Ketchum that so many people want in life... You have a bond which is so strong nothing can seem to break it, even a harsh truth like what you saw in Olivine... I just hope that you don't get yourself caught up in it too much... Life happens when you're busy making other plans... I learned that the hard way..."_

 **=...=...=**

 _"Now Pikachu, Agility into Double Team..."_

Pikachu charged forwards as it began to form copies of itself which took the form of an arrowhead almost. As it ran, the trainer opposite spoke with calmness and authority in her voice.

 _"Gibble, Sandstorm then dig underground!"_

Gibble let out a roar as it managed to summon a wall of sand and dust, covering the battlefield. In the midst of the new environment, it jumped into the air and dropped down head first into the ground, breaking the surface and tunnelling underneath.

Ash: "Pikachu, watch it... You know how quick Gibble is in the ground, and you know how tricky it is in a sandstorm too!"

Pikachu repeated its name, confirming Ash's instructions but the chaotic dust storm was making things difficult. Closing its eyes, Pikachu knew it was a sitting duck.

Ash: "Pikachu... Remember last time..."

"PI-KA!"

The shout from his Pokémon drew a faint smirk from Ash as he looked on at the sandstorm, barely able to make heads or tails of what was going on. Across from him, Clair stood there calmly, watching the sandstorm and her boyfriend.

 _"Last time... What happened last time... Oh shit..."_

Clair: "Gibble... Dragon Rage now!"

A shot of blue and purple fire exploded up, blowing debris everywhere and with enough force to disrupt the sandstorm which finally dissipated. As the dust settled, both trainers waited with their breath held as they saw Gibble standing there, ready to strike whilst Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Odd... Where's Pikachu?"_

Ash saw the confusion on his girlfriend's face and smiled. Seeing the smile, a wave of panic suddenly washed over Clair and her composure broke.

Clair: "Gibble... Out of the way!"

Ash: "Use that trick we picked up in Sinnoh"

Pikachu vaulted up out of the hole Gibble had initially dug to begin it's frantic attack strategy. With a glowing Tail, it somersaulted forwards but instead of the iron tail which Clair was expecting, Pikachu rolled itself into a ball and picked up speed.

Clair: "Pikachu knows Rollout?"

Ash smirked.

Ash: "When we passed through Sinnoh last, he picked it up after watching a contest our friend Dawn was in. I didn't think it would work at first, but the little guy proved me wrong!"

Clair: "ugh... Gibble, dodge it and use dragon breath!"

Gibble barely managed to jump out the way as Pikachu rolled past him at an incredible speed. The blue and purple flames shot past the yellow rodent but it was no use. Rolling up one of the curves made in the crater from the dragon rage explosion earlier, Pikachu moved like a skateboarder would in a bowl or half-pipe. Arching upwards and moving forwards, he kept his speed up and came head on at Gibble.

Clair: "Gibble, Rock Smash!"

Ash: "Now Pikachu, finish it with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu suddenly sprang forwards as Gibble thrown itself into a wild charging headbutt. As Pikachu went into the air, it twisted round and slammed it's glowing white tail down onto Gibble's head, causing it to fly backwards from the impact before lying there on its stomach and not moving.

Clair: "Gibble, you did good... Return!"

As Gibble retreated to its Pokéball, Ash ran over to Pikachu who could just about stand.

Clair: "Given that performance, I'd like to think you were ready for this tournament... Thank you for training with me Satoshi... I have a feeling if Gibble has a few more battles like that, he might realise that he can't always play round"

Ash picked Pikachu up and held him in his arms as he looked at Clair.

Ash: "You do know Gibble just wants some attention outside of a battle Clair... I mean, I know he can be a handful, I had one myself... You just gotta accept him for what he is... Gibble's love to have fun... It's when they evolve you notice the change in their attitudes..."

Clair sighed. She was meant to be the dragon type master, and here Ash Ketchum, Indigo League champion, nomadic trainer, unconventional and her lover was lecturing her on the finer points of raising dragons.

Clair: "But all your Garchomp wants to do is play..."

Ash: "Yeah, because he's a big softie really... Trust me, they get easier to work with when they grow up... Maybe you should train it with Goomy?"

Clair shook her head.

Clair: "Sorry Ash, but when it comes to dragons, there are only two people in the Kanto-Johto region who are the authority on them... You're sleeping with one of them and the other will be in Goldenrod for the tournament..."

Ash simply shrugged his shoulders.

Ash: "I didn't mean to step on your toes Clair... But maybe because I'm a little more familiar with Gibble and its evolutions, maybe I can.. You know... Offer some advice..."

Clair, despite usually remaining calm could feel herself getting irritated. She was the head of the Blackthorn Clan and Blackthorn Gym, She was born and raised with dragon types... They were her life...

 _"It annoys me when he tries to help... The clan have their ways, and I will not stray from them in the slightest..."_

Clair: "We agreed to drop this discussion Satoshi... Now come... Let us head back for the evening... We have a long day of travelling tomorrow".

A/N: Pikachu can learn rollout in Gen IV (Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver)... Now Part 2 is on the way. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this and a big thanks to who has provided feedback at every stage of this story so far. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!


	22. Blow-out

The sun was starting to set over Goldenrod when two Skarmory touched down near the Pokémon center. Dismounting, Misty and Jasmine looked worn out, as did the majestic robotic like bird Pokémon they had hitched a ride on. With Jasmine returning them to their Pokéballs, the two trainers made their way into the Poké center and did the usual ritual of booking their current party in with Nurse Joy before Misty headed over to use the videophone. Hanging back, Jasmine made idle talk with the nurse whilst she watched Misty dial through to someone. After a few minutes, the screen clicked on and Tracy was on the other end of the call.

 _"Well, I guess she's arranging to have some Pokémon shipped over I guess... At least she isn't trying to call Ash..."_

Jasmine's momentary relief was broken however when the raven haired trainer along with his girlfriend, the dragon type gym leader walked into the Poké center.

 _"Oh.._ _ **Fuck**_ _..."_

Jasmine looked at Misty who hadn't seen the two yet then her eyes met Clair's who had spotted Misty straight away. Pleading with her fellow gym leader to just give them five minutes with some pretty easy to read facial expressions, Jasmine hoped Clair got the message. Initially confused at first, Clair realised what Jasmine was trying to do and she nodded. Grabbing Ash by the arm, she started to say something to him which seemed to get his agreement as he suddenly held his stomach. With the pair leaving and Misty none the wiser, Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"Man, I am not playing interference for the entire tournament... But I can't let Misty's head drop out of the game, I've just about managed to get it drummed into her head that she has a chance in this tournament given how gym leaders and elite, top ten ranked trainers and former conference champions can only enter in the exhibition rounds and not the main show..."_

Looking back to Misty, Jasmine saw her walking back towards her with a smile on her face. Relieved that her friend and training partner hadn't suffered any further heartache or awkwardness just yet, the pair left the Poké center and headed off to a nearby hotel where Jasmine had already booked them in.

Misty: "You know Jasmine... I just want to say thanks for all you've done for me... You've really lived up to your reputation as immovable, reliable and sturdy, just like your steel types"

Jasmine blushed a little at the praise directed at her.

Jasmine: "You're a friend Misty... I hate seeing my friends feel upset and it has been too long since we hung out together... Besides, with you here, Lance won't be hitting on me"

Misty smirked. It was no secret that Lance, the current Kanto Champion and Johto Champion had it bad for Jasmine and no matter what he did, he just couldn't take the hint that she wasn't interested in him... Or any other guy for that matter.

Misty: "Has he still not realised that you play for 'the other team' yet?"

Jasmine shook her head as Misty tried to surpress a giggle. If there was one person in the known world who was denser than Ash when it came to women, Lance had to be it. The two continued to make small talk as they reached their hotel and when they booked in and got settled down, Goldenrod had came to life just as expected. Being the largest city in Johto and a central hub qwith excellent transport links, it rarely had a quiet moment. The bright lights and hustle and bustle of the residents and swarms of trainers descending on the city for this big tournament had really livened the place up and you could tell there was an energy and excitement in the air.

Jasmine: "Right... Registration is tomorrow, opens up at noon... Which means we have the night to kick back because once we register, there won't be much scope for living it up... So what do you say... We hit the town for the night? Loosen up, reward ourselves after an intense 11 days of training?"

Misty was unsure. Whilst part of her wanted to just go out, have a girls night out of sorts, get drunk, let loose and forget her worries, that one part of her which was still hurting over the recent situation she found herself in was telling her alcohol would be a bad idea.

Jasmine: "Or we could just go to the hotel bar, lay low, try and act classy..."

The sarcasm coating Jasmine's suggestion made Misty raise an eyebrow before the Olivine gym leader burst out laughing.

Jasmine: "HAH! Who am I kidding... Us... Classy? That's only for the formal Pokémon League crap we have... Well you had, I still have to deal with... "

Misty nodded in agreement. After turning to look out the window at the city coming alive in the deep blue night sky, she turned back to Jasmine and nodded.

Misty: "One condition - I am not your wingwoman... If you want to get yourself a lady, you do it on your own... Enjoying intimacy is not even close to being on the bottom of my priority list right now!"

Jasmine: "Spoilsport! But fine... I'll agree to that... Now c'mon... Let's go sink a few and prepare ourselves for the eventual triumph of Misty Waterflower, Kanto's number 1 most searched female on 's search engines!"

Picking up one of her shoes, Misty threw it across the room at Jasmine who ducked out the way.

 _"She won't get over Ketchum that easy... But if I can at least get her back to what she is usually like, even if it's just a front for now, it's better than nothing!"_

 **=...=...=**

The drinks were flowing, the music was loud and the club Misty and Jasmine had ended up in - "The Electric Porygon" was rammed out. The majority of the occupants, much like Misty and Jasmine had the same idea- kick back and let loose before the big tournament and needless to say, there were plenty of friends being made, whispers being exchanged and 'people to watch out for' charts being made. Leaning against the wall overlooking the dancefloor which was on a lower level with a tall glass of vodka and cola in her hand, Misty looked out as Jasmine worked her magic, slipping through the crowd of people to find some trainers she knew in the middle of the dance floor. Instead of her hair being up in her now trademark 'horns', it was perfeclty straightened and down. Her more reserved dress had been switched up for a more party-suited 'little black dress' with silver trims around it and the amount of heads which were turning as she danced to the high tempo dance track was astounding.

"Wow... She really knows how to enjoy herself... I guess it's right, the quiet ones are always the ones to watch out for..."

With her hair straightened out too, Misty wore a more reserved look. Forgoing the skirt look for a pair of figure hugging jeans and wearing a rather tight pale blue top underneath her Cerulean Gym jacket, Misty checked the time on her Pokégear - 11:30pm. Time was flying and she hated to admit it, but Jasmine was right, going out was the best thing for her. From her vantage point, she had already spotted Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader and her entourage along with Dawn and May, two of Ash's former travelling companions which caught her off guard, but it didn't surprise her given how both usually checked in on any major tournament in case Ash was there. For May it was a similar scenario to Misty - long harboured affection for the raven haired trainer whilst Dawn saw it as more of a chance to see the big brother she never had in her real family.

"I wonder if they knew about Ash and Clair... I can imagine if they did, May probably took it a lot better than me... She always seemed more in control of her emotions..."

Sighing and taking a sip from her drink, Misty didn't notice the Bluenette slip up alongside her.

Dawn: "You look like you could use some company"

Turning round and seeing Dawn sporting her usual smile and showing her always accommodating nature, Misty nodded and stepped aside so Dawn could stand next to her. Misty didn't speak and Dawn could tell that she didn't feel like talking much, but Dawn being her usual self didn't mind.

Dawn: "Look... I'm not here to go on about something you've been beating yourself up over, because to be honest... One - I'm a _little_ bit drunk so I probably won't have much in the way of useful things to say... And two - I had to deal with May and her heartache... So basically Misty... You wanna let it out at any point... call me or find me..."

Misty took another sip of her drink as Dawn put her arm around Misty's shoulders, giving her a friendly half-hug type deal, showing she was there for her but at the same time willing to respect her space. Leaning her head into Dawn's shoulder for a moment, Misty sighed.

Misty: "Thanks Dawn... Right now, I'm just trying not to think about it and trying to work out just how many men are going to be disappointed when they try it on with Jasmine over there..."

Dawn followed Misty's line of sight and caught a glimpse of the Olivine gym leader dancing back to back with Whitney in the middle of the floor, drawing all eyes onto her.

Dawn: "I always forget she's a lesbian... I guess it's because whenever I've seen her recently, there has always been a crowd of men hounding her..."

Misty: "Yeah... She's out on the hunt tonight and I'm playing no part in it unless I really have to... getting close with someone is the last thing on my mind right now because well..."

Dawn simply hugged Misty.

Dawn: "Sssh... Enough of that... What we need to do now is get you to the bar, get some shots in you and then throw you down there with Whitney and Jasmine and show everyone why Kanto girls always raise the eyebrows of everyone as they walk by!"

Misty tried to refuse but it was useless. As she tried to excuse herself and escape to the bathroom, May appeared next to her and before she knew it, both May and Dawn had hooked an arm each and were marching her towards the bar.

"Dead Woman Walking..."

Misty knew this wasn't going to end well, but the girl had a point... She had to stop hanging on the edge and just throw herself into the middle once again... She was a Waterflower after all, she could dance, she could sing and she was a skilled trainer.

"I might have a broken heart right now... But I guess that can't stop me from breaking a few drunken ambitions tonight..."

Dawn: "Bartender... We would like a tray of shots... Our friend here had her heart broken recently and well..."

May: "What she means to say is we gotta get this girl drunk so she doesn't remember tonight and she can go into the tournament tomorrow knowing she partied hard!"

With a smirk, the Bartender nodded. Pulling out the large circular tray, he started to arrange the shot glasses before he turned to the Machamp tending the bar with him. The four armed Pokémon grabbed four bottles and started to fill the glasses rather liberally before the girls took the tray and left a generous tip for the bartender and his assistant. Finding a table, they placed the tray down and each grabbed hold of a glass. Picking them up, they held them out and clinked them together.

Dawn: "To living it up!"

May: "To Moving on!"

Misty: "What have I gotten myself into?"

The girls quickly threw the shots back. All three cringed at the sharp burning taste before slamming the glasses down. Not even giving May or Misty a chance to recover, Dawn grabbed another glass and motioned for them to do the same.

Misty: "Dawn... How many of these are we having before you go and make an ass outta me?"

Dawn smirked with a hint of mischief in her face.

Dawn: "well, the tray holds 15... We drank three then... So after this, three more each... That way we'll be in partyville!"

May and Misty both shuddered at the thought. Casting each other a sidewards glance, they let dawn drink her shot straight off the bat without even waiting for them to join in.

May: "Misty... I am so sorry... You know what she's like..."

Misty: "Trust me... This is safer than what Jasmine would have had me doing!"

Clinking their glasses together, Misty and May both nodded and knocked them back.

May: "Two down... Three to go... Race?"

Misty wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes for a moment as the buzz kicked in, she shook her head and blinked a few times.

Misty: "I guess I have no choice in the matter... You're on!"

As the two threw back the shots in quick succession, both of them finishing at the same time and sharing the same pained cringe, Misty's thoughts were running wild.

 _"Look, you got hurt... He's got a girlfriend, you should have seen this coming... Right now, you're only agenda is to let loose and hope tomorrow the hangover and potential feeling of shame is more overpowering than the dull constant ache is... Misty Waterflower, you will not let this break you down... Clair might have him now, but she knows just as much as you do, deep down, he's always going to be yours and you're always going to be his... So pick yourself up and go and dance... Because tomorrow, they unleash the dogs!"_

 **=...=...=**


	23. Last few minutes

The previous night was a blur. Waking up with a headache of Psyduck-sized proportions, Misty groaned as she tried to shield her eyes from the morning sun which filtered through the gap in the curtains.

 _"Urgh, I feel like a whole herd of Tauros just ran into me!"_

She wasn't the only one feeling fragile. Even though she only had very vague memories of the night before, she took some comfort in the fact Dawn would be faring a lot worse than she was right now. The Bluenette from Sinnoh was always the fun loving one out of the circle of friends Misty had made through Ash, and even when she seemed down, she was always there to pick everyone else up or to encourage them.

 _"Ow... Whose idea was it to do shots?"_

Misty rubbed her eyes, for a moment she could have sworn she heard Dawn's voice and only after a few seconds of looking round the room she actually saw Dawn slumped against the wall with a blanket thrown over her.

Misty: "That would have been your idea Dawn... But why are you in my room?"

Dawn looking up and seeing Misty panicked for a moment.

Dawn: "Wait... How did I get here... Where is May? Where is Jasmine?"

A voice from the en suite got their attention.

 _"I'm in here... And we ended up here because our hotel was further away and Jasmine found her way back to Whitney's place, saying one of us could have her bed if we made sure you got back ok Misty"_

A fresh faced May poked her head out of the en suite and smirked at the condition her friends were in. Misty just looked rough, but Dawn was a wreck. Her hair, the one thing she absolutely had to make sure was fine was a state and if the bluenette would have seen her reflection, the noise would be similar to that of a Pokémon's screech attack.

May: "And before you ask... I'm not feeling like death warmed up because I eased off on the drinks, you two though, you were just knocking them back like there was no tomorrow!"

Misty sighed, she was older than the two nineteen year olds yet May was so much more grown up than she was at times.

Misty: "Well, are you almost done in there? I need to shower and get changed before registering for this tournament"

May: "Ooh that reminds me, I better ring Max, remind him to enter, he's hoping another tournament to participate in might give him the experience he needs for next year's Hoenn league"

Dawn: **"Oh.. SHIT! PAUL!"**

Dawn jumped up and grabbed her hat. Pulling it down over her head, hiding the worst of her hair, she quickly bolted for the door.

Misty: "Dawn?"

May shook her head as Dawn hurried out of the room, waving as she ran.

May: "She was supposed to meet Paul last night... Hell knows why because he's always a distant jerk to her... But I think she secretly likes him since she sees Ash as more of a big brother and her childhood friend Lucas headed off to Orre last year, something about hunting for the legend of Regigigas..."

Misty: "Oh... Fair enough then... What about you and...?"

May: "We don't talk about Drew... Let's just say I made a mistake when I opted to go with him... I learnt more in the contesting side of things, but I lost that gut reaction style of battling Ash helped hammer into me... I've managed to get that back now and combine it with the finesse of Drew... But that didn't end well..."

Misty: "Wasn't that a long time ago though when you guys split up?"

May: "Yeah... I haven't seen him... but he still calls me once every few months and drops by my home back in Hoenn, dropping off roses and the like..."

Misty: "Take it he didn't get the hint?"

May shook her head.

May: "My father set his Vigoroth onto him last time... But I get the feeling he's going to show up here, last I heard he went to Kalos... Met some girl called Se..."

Misty: "Serena?"

May: "Yeah... do you know her?"

Misty cringed at the memory of her encounter with the psycho-obsessive blonde.

Misty: "Let's just say we've had our issues... But if he was in Kalos last... He met Serena..."

The pieces dropped as Misty's eyes widened with the realisation of what had hit her.

Misty: "...Ash's ex girlfriend!"

May: "...You mean... Drew broke them up?"

Misty: "No... Ash broke up with her for several reasons, but if she's obsessive to this extent, actually wanting to kill me for being friends with Ash..."

May: "Sounds like Drew and his jealous and possessive streak have infected her more than she already was... A female Drew... Ugh... Please don't let me meet her ever!"

Misty nodded. As the two girls continued to make small talk and catch each other up on the past few months, Misty couldn't help but keep thinking about the Serena/Drew situation.

 _"If Ash finds out Drew is here... Along with Serena... It could get extremely messy... I need to warn him but I can't face him just yet..."_

 **=...=...=**

 _"Hmm... That's odd, Clair's not here... She only ever wakes up early when she's back home at Blackthorn or busy training..."_

Ash looked at the empty side of the bed and sighed. He'd gotten used to waking up with Clair snuggled into him and it managed to bring a smile to his face to see her so calm and relaxed for once instead of serious and sporting a 'resting bitch face'. In many ways, Clair reminded him of Sabrina, the Kanto Gym Leader from Saffron City in the fact once you got past the front she put up, she was an incredibly warm person. Getting out of bed and walking towards the window overlooking the courtyard of the hotel, Ash peered through the curtains and immediately found what he was looking for - Clair was there in her customary garb - the swimsuit like armour, her cape and boots and her hair secured in a high ponytail with her fringe pulled back this time and tucked behind her ears and limpy resting across her shoulders.

 **(outside)**

Clair: "Keep it up Gibble! You're starting to get the hang of this now!"

Gibble jumped out the way of Dragonair's Aqua Tail attack and ran in, extending its small arms and going for the slash attack which the majestic serpentine dragon easily slipped past. Growing frustrated, Gibble let out a roar and shot a dragon rage in Dragonair's direction which the dragon type counters with one of its own. Even though both were small, the resulting collision shook the window frames a little.

Clair: "Keep focused Gibble... You can't afford to lose your cool, especially against a stronger opponent!"

Gibble wasn't having any of Clair's instructions as it leapt forwards, opening it's jaw wide and trying to sink a crunch attack on the serpent which once again effortlessly evaded the small shark-like dragon.

Clair: "Enough... Return!"

Gibble snorted in frustration as the red light enveloped it and the Pokémon retreated to its ball. Annoyed once more, Clair sat down on the floor where she stood as Dragonair made its way over to her, coiling itself around her and resting it's head on her shoulder.

"I just wish this little shark would listen to me... Is it too much to ask? I'm one of the world's elite dragon trainers, I am a master of this type yet I cannot for the life of me control this little thing... Why?"

For a moment, Clair wondered if Ash was right all along - letting Gibble train with Goomy might have been a good idea given they were both first stage evolution Pokémon and the two could help each other, Goomy could get stronger with its attacks whilst Gibble could get tougher with its defense and learn some patience. Swayed momentarily, she wanted to go and ask Ash if they could try his idea but she quickly reminded herself that the Blackthorn Clan's ways had never failed her before and she wasn't going to change from her tradition or her ways.

 _"I best return... Satoshi must be wondering where I am now... If he is even awake for that matter..."_

 **(back in the room)**

 _"C'mon Pikachu... Lets get ready and go grab some food when Clair gets back... Todays the registration day after all... I wonder who we'll be up against?"_

Pikachu nodded and scurried over to Ash as he walked to the bathroom to get washed.

 **=...=...=**

 **(Night, Outside Goldenrod)**

 _"Yes, I have arrived... Unlike your journey, mine was terribly bland and rather uninspiring... At least you had some action, even if you did lose to a second rate gym leader... Never mind, you still served some purpose - you rattled him enough to have this playing in the back of his mind... And as we all know, a distracted Ash Ketchum is easier to deal with, he gets sloppier than normal and relies on the others to 'bail him out'..."_

Standing at the edge of the Ilex forest, a man was on his X-transceiver.

 _"Anyway Serena... Your chance will come to take revenge on that Kanto bitch... My sources tell me she is in the tournament... You can humiliate her in front of a rather satisfying crowd whilst I put the next steps into motion... Yes, I will make sure Ash isn't hurt too much... I do know how much you want him.. The sooner we deal with this, the better"_

The holographic display shown Serena.

Serena: "Just one thing... There is someone else here with Ketchum... She has blue hair and seems like a strong trainer..."

man: "That must be Dawn... A coordinator... rather overly friendly and troublesome, a waste of time if you ask me... She is of no issue"

Serena: "I think she may pose an issue - she was all over Ketchum... Seeing her and him kissing.. It made my skin crawl... She had her hands on my man!"

The man laughed.

man: "I'll never quite understand what you women folk see in that pathetic man from Pallet Town, just what is it about this small town boy which seems to draw women to him?"

Serena: "You wouldn't understand... You're used to lavish displays of affection and material things to win the heart, not just being honest and yourself... But that is you being yourself, you hollow shell of a man"

Man: "Pah... You're all the same.. You take one look at him and just blindly follow him... Look at yourself... Chasing him halfway across the known world just to try and claw him back to Kalos... Still, it amuses me greatly, which is why I offered to help you..."

Serena: "Those people you sent... They tried to kill him!"

Man: "Ahh... An unfortunate miscommunication it seems... You see, I have a score to settle with Ketchum myself and unfortunately I must have gotten caught up in the heat of the moment..."

Serena: "Well next time, Don't... You cannot mess this up Drew... We've already played the first of our hand, we need to think tactically"

Drew sighed.

Drew: "I know this already, why do you think I have arrived? You simply torment his female friends like you have been doing to play on his mind and their minds... I will find a way to break him so he has no other choice but to go back with you..."

Serena: "How would you go about doing that?"

Drew pulled a rose from his jacket and held it up to the moonlight.

Drew: "There are two things Ketchum cares about - His friends and his Pokémon... We break one of his friends... We break Ketchum"

Serena: "How will you do that?"

Drew snapped the rose's stem between his fingers and let it fall to the floor.

Drew: "Lets just say that there is one friend Katchum has who I already have dealings with... I will take care of that, so long as you keep up your end of the bargain..."

Serena: "I know... When we get to Kalos, I am to ensure you slip into the high society and become a Poké-wood star!"

The conversation cut out as Drew disengaged the call. Looking down at the broken flower at his feet, he trod on it, twisting his foot, crushing it into the floor.

 _"You ruined everything for me and May, Ketchum... Now it's time for revenge!"_


	24. Goldenrod Gathering Go!

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls... People of Johto and those who are watching at home... WELCOME TO THE GOLDENROD GATHERING!"**_

The crowd let off a huge cheer. Mr. Goodshow, the voice of all Pokémon championships stood on stage wearing a smile almost as wide as a Gengar's. Huge tournaments game up like this every so often and they always brought the elite trainers, the ones who people clamoured to see... But on this scale.. With this significance?

Misty was surprised as she stood there next to May. Glancing around, she saw that the crowd, predominantly trainers for the open category - the one she herself had entered made up the majority of those in attendance. To the left of the stage in a slightly smaller enclosure were the "Top 10" trainers, those who were ranked amongst the top ten in their region. Whilst these might not have competed in the leagues for a long while, they were heavily followed and watched, sort of like unofficial gym leaders. To the right of the stage near the front was the 'champion's enclosure' - those who had managed to win a league championship, not attain the rank of the regional champion - those were stood on the stage with Goodshow on his left, and to his right, the Johto Gym Leaders.

May: "Isn't that Jasmine up there?"

Misty nodded as her eyes located Jasmine who looked more like her usual self. Next to her was Whitney and at the far end of the line, away from them was Clair.

Clair...

Both May and Misty cringed when they saw her. For May, the cringe was because she couldn't help but look up to the blue haired dragon master. She was everything May wished she could be - elegant, powerful, seductive looking... To may she was perfect... And to think Ash was with her... The cringe was a realisation too, a realisation that she'd messed up massively with Drew and then that brief whirlwind romance her and Ash had during a layover in Hoenn before he headed to Kalos the first time.

Misty's cringe though, May saw it and did what any friend would do - she reached out and squeezed her hand. The pair exchanged a sideways glance, knowing that this woman had effectively broke both of their hearts in some way.

Goodshow: "Now that the formalities are out of the way... You will all receive your schedules tomorrow.. Good luck to all, and let us see some fantastic battling! Remember... The winner of the Open category can face any gym leader of their chosing in the Johto Region in order to get their badge at an earlier opportunity... And whoever wins out of the elite ranked trainers gets a one on one with one of the regional champions!"

Throwing out a Pokéball, Goodshow summoned an Electrivive. The yellow electric Pokémon let out a roar as it used it's discharge attack on a strange looking metal rod and the current of electricity shot through it, surging forwards at great speed before it went behind the stage. Within seconds, hundreds of fireworks exploded into the sky, drawing a huge applause from the crowd.

 **=...=...=**

The rest of the day went as expected. Trainers were busy chasing down any rumour they could find about who they might have been facing whilst others, companions who had travelled together to the tournament had retreated to the outskirts of the city to train in less crowded conditions. The more experienced trainers and 'battle hardened' veterans though were simply strolling about, enjoying one last bit of calm before the full storm of the tournament hit. In the park where the bug catching contest was customarily held, two of these trainers were walking hand in hand.

Clair: "Satoshi... You aren't trying to get any last minute practise in?"

Ash smirked. Usually he'd have retreated to train, but for this tournament, he didn't bother. Whether it was one he was going to take easy, to give some of the newer acquisitions to his team vital competitive experience in a high intensity setting, or because part of his mind was still clouded by the events of the recent weeks, with Misty and Serena it couldn't be determined.

Ash: "No, I've trained enough over the past few weeks... The next week or two is going to be hectic and we probably won't get to see much of each other so I'd rather spend my time with you Ibuki..."

Clair let a faint smile form on her lips. Ash occasionally used this name for her, but rarely when they were out in public. As they stopped near a fountain and looked around, Pikachu poked it's head out of his backpack. Climbing out, the yellow rodent jumped into the shallow pool of water and began splashing about, enjoying some down time. Seeing this, Clair called her Gibble out who immediately jumped in after Pikachu and soon enough the two Pokémon were having a splashing contest with each other. Smiling, the pair stood there and observed them, still holding hands with fingers interlocked.

Clair: "Look at it this way... You won't have to face Misty at least... That is a concern you can put to one side"

Ash nodded but didn't verbally respond, instead opting to squeeze Clair's hand a little.

Clair: "It's ok Satoshi... I know how deep your friendship is with her, I know this hurts you knowing you hurt her... Please... Let me help you again... You recovered before... You can recover again"

Ash didn't say anything, simply squeezing Clair's hand again. Despite how close the pair had become since Crystal brought him to her on that stormy day, they both still had problems expressing themselves emotionally.

 **=[flashback]=**

It had been a week since Ash had been brought to her by Crystal. Once he'd regained consciousness and found himself in a warm bed in a sparsely furnished room with Clair, the leader of Blackthorn City's gym and clan, he was a mess. The two spoke a little at first, mainly Clair asking how his injuries were coming along and what happened and Ash, slowly initially began to divulge the information to her. The short exchanges continued for weeks, Clair would visit once or twice a day whilst Crystal was out taking care of things and trying to hunt down those responsible for leaving Ash in this condition and by the time she had returned after an unsuccessful three weeks and making some enquiries to Sinnoh and Hoenn, Ash was mobile at least. Still a little unsteady on his feet, but it was better than the state she'd left him in.

What was more surprising to the girl with the Suicune was the fact Clair hadn't killed him yet. The Blackthorn leader was so similar to Sabrina in how they were very distant and stand-offish, only really having a small handful of acquaintances she was close with and she had to do a double take when she saw Clair walking with Ash, his arm around her shoulders to give him extra support whilst Pikachu walked alongside them.

-...-...-

Crystal: "So Clair... Now that Ash is mobile again... I'm going to try and pick up the trail again... A friend in Hoenn called, he said he heard some guys who used to run with Team Magma mention Ash , an 'unfortunate accident' and a handsome payday... I think if I can track them down, we might have more of a clue as to why this happened"

Clair: "No need... Ash told me everything... It was his ex-girlfriend Serena's doing... Long story short... Messy break up with a lot of factors involved but the tipping point was something about a guy who had green hair and an attitude problem"

Crystal: "...Drew... Had a feeling he would pop up again?"

Clair: "Drew?"

Crystal: "Long story... I'd say I should tell you it, but I can tell you're itching to get away and see Ash again"

Clair blushed for a moment before her usual controlled facial expression returned.

Clair: "Lies! I just want to see if he's ok..."

Crystal: "You've grown attached haven't you? The untameable dragon... Tamed by the boy with the heart of gold..."

Clair threw an empty Pokéball at Crystal who swatted it away and collapsed into the floor with a fit of laughter."

-...-...-

 _"Clair... Is something bothering you? You seem apprehensive..."_

Ash and Clair walked along the front of the shore which separated Blackthorn from the Dragons Den. As they stopped and looked up at the imposing mountain and the clear night sky, he felt Clair hold his hand, something she'd done a few times recently.

Clair: "It's nothing... I guess I'm just happy you're back up and on your feet again... As you know, I have few friends and I guess you're the newest edition to that highly select group of people..."

Ash mockingly bowed his head.

Clair: "I can revoke this friendship at any time Ketchum! Do not mock me..."

Watching the two from the distance, sitting next to her Suicune, Crystal sighed.

 _"I wish she'd just get over her image and fuck him already..."_

Suicune let out a low growl in agreement. As she patted the water dog on the head, her face suddenly changed as she looked over at the two of them, they were standing there face to face, their hands in each others.

 _"Well... That's a start at least..."_

Clair: "You know Ash... I didn't think I'd find myself saying this... But I've really enjoyed the past few weeks you have been here... It's been nice to have someone else around... Are you leaving soon?"

Ash shook his head. Looking Clair in the eyes, he spoke with a slight air of hesitation in his voice.

Ash: "No... I was going to go before Winter set in, but seeing as it's colder than normal for this time of year round here... I think I'll stay until Spring before heading out again..."

Clair thought she'd suppressed the smirk which crossed her face but she didn't and Ash caught it. Smiling back at her, the two just went where the moment took them as they closed their eyes and leaned forwards, pressing their lips together for a slow and lingering kiss in the moonlight.

 **=[flashback end]=**

Unfortunately for Misty, her moments of calm on a beach near Goldenrod were shattered. She was looking out at the ocean, trying to calm herself and get her focus on the tournament whilst she watched May and Dawn having a contest battle. Paul, Dawn's on/off boyfriend sat on a rocky outcrop with his Nidoking, the pair of them eyes closed, deep in concentration. None of them were aware of what was lurking near them until it struck.

 **"OW!"**

Misty jumped up to see a lone Inkay using its psychic abilities to pick up small stones and throw them at her. What she had done to infuriate the wild Pokémon she didn't quite know but it's appearance caught them all by surprise.

Paul: "Hmmph, it must have been drawn by the display May and Dawn are putting on... Too small for me, I'm not interested, Nidoking, chase it off!"

Nidoking let out a roar but before it could move into action, Inkay used a Psychic, freezing Nidoking where it stood as the blue outline constricted it.

Misty: "Looks like it isn't going anywhere until it gets a battle..."

Reaching for her Pokéballs, Misty picked one and threw it.

 **"Vaaaaporeon!"**

The water Eeveelution sprung into action, charging forwards with a quick attack, hitting the unsuspecting Inkay which released the Nidoking from its psychic hold. As it changed it's focus to Vaporeon, Paul instructed his Nidoking to hold off.

Misty: "Alright, Vaporeon, water gun!"

Vaporeon shot a pressurised burst of water at the Inkay which countered with a Psybeam which cut through the water with little fuss and forced Vaporeon to take evasive action.

Paul: "Hmm, to cut through a highly trained attack like that... This wild Inkay must be close to evolving... "

Misty: "Vaporeon, Sand Attack, make it harder for him to see us then follow up with an Ice Beam!"

Vaporeon nodded and kicked up a huge cloud of sand, obscuring the Inkay's field of vision but much to everyone's surprise, a Psybeam shot through and hit vaporeon head on.

Paul: "Misty! That Inkay... It has the ability Contrary.. If you try to lower its accuracy, it'll just increase it, making it even more dangerous!"

Misty swore under her breath as Inkay rushed through the cloud of sand as it settled and tried for another Psybeam, only for Vaporeon to block it with an Ice beam. The resulting collision of beams sent psychic-energy infused shards of ice in all directions.

 _"I have to take some of the sting out of it... But how..."_

Misty racked her brain as Vaporeon tried to make itself harder to hit, using Double Team before unleashing a few quick water gun attacks. Inkay was being forced onto the back foot, but she could tell this was no ordinary Inkay.

Misty: " Vaporeon... Swagger!"

Vaporeon nodded and it's eye's flashed yellow. Using a strange mild psychic energy, it managed to 'impress' Inkay enough to fall under it's gaze and before Inkay could react, it started to get disorientated.

Paul: "Unbelievable... She managed to lower it's attack power"

Shooting off another psybeam, Inkay hit Vaporeon again, but it didn't take the wind out of it like the last one. Seeing her plan worked, Vaporeon rushed forwards.

Misty: "Vaporeon... Takedown!"

Vaporeon let out a howl before smashing into the Psychic squid-like Pokémon, sending it backwards several feet. As the Inkay tried to get it's bearings, Misty threw a Pokéball at it. Watching the ball shake several times, she waited with baited breath until the tell tale click signalled she'd captured it. Picking the ball up in its mouth, Vaporeon brought it over to Misty and was rewarded with a scratch behind it's ears. Jumping down from his vantage point, Paul approached Misty.

Paul: "Impressive... For an Inkay that was rather strong, a good capture... I suggest using it tomorrow, don't reveal it has contrary though, that is best saved for when no one expects it..."

Misty nodded and thanked Paul. Holding the Pokéball in her hand, she closed her eyes and shrank it down.

 _"Well... If my potential opponents have done their research on me, I guess you're going to come in handy in upsetting the apple cart... Come on Inkay! Let's get you rested up and lets see what you can really do!"_

=...=...=


	25. Battles! (Part 1)

Commentator: "Well this doesn't look promising... Misty Waterflower, the Blue trainer is down to her last Pokémon whilst Zachary from Mahogany Town still has one more in reserve..."

Misty could feel everyone's eyes on her as she debated her next move. All the while she kept her focus on the indifferent expression on Zachary's face and the fierce glare of his Rhyperior. Despite having the 'type advantage' initially, Rhyperior was incredibly strong, like Gym Leader team anchor strong. Feeling her hand go towards the Poké ball she wanted, she looked to the crowd and caught sight of someone she didn't expect to see watching her - Ash.

"Right Misty, what would Ash do... He'd think outside the box... That Rhyperior had a weakness policy equipped, meaning when we blasted it with hydro pump, it went insanely strong. It's dangerous in both ranged and close combat too, meaning the only way to wear this down is to play it different... And I have just the trick"

Without Vaporeon or Milotic to call on, both having fell to the monstrous Rhyperior, Misty decided to play what she hoped would be the 'ace up her sleeve'.

Misty: "Show 'em what you got Inkay!"

 **=[flashback]=**

"Misty! Slow down!"

May panted as she finally caught up to the redhead. Holding a sheet of paper, she handed it over and gave Misty a chance to look it over a few times.

Misty: "Zachary from Mahogany Town... He's got 7 badges, all he is missing is the Blackthorn Gym one..."

May: "That's not all... Look who you potentially get in the next round..."

Misty's eye's narrowed as she spoke the name with a hint of venom.

Misty: "Serena..."

 **=[flashback over]=**

 _"I have to do this... Just so I can humiliate that bitch... But first things first Misty... Snap out of it and focus on the battle!"_

Announcer: "Alright... We have Inkay against Rhyperior... I don't know about you folks, but unless Misty has something up her sleeve, that little squid could end up on a plate in Kalos!"

Misty: **"HEY! THAT WAS NOT COOL!"**

The audience took a sharp inhale of breath at the announcer's comment and then Misty's rage breaking out to the surface.

Announcer: "Uh... Sorry?!"

Misty: "Alright Inkay! Forget about him... Let's do this!"

Inkay shouted it's name as it stared down the Rhyperior. With a look of indifference about him, Zachary simply clicked his fingers.

Zachary: "Rhyperior... Rock Blast! Knock that thing out of the sky!"

Rhyperior took aim and started to fire blasts of rock from its powerful arms.

Misty: "Inkay, Use Psychic... Go wild with it!"

Inkay's eyes widened in almost mischevious delight as Misty essentially gave it free reign to do what it wanted with the psychic attack. As the rocks started coming in, Inkay's eyes glowed blue, as did the rocks and they started to slow down at first, letting Inkay effortlessly drift between them. With the rocks still floating around it, Misty nodded.

Misty: "It won't be effective, but Return them to sender, use a psychic rock blast!"

Inkay focused its powers and began to make the rocks rotate around him in a barrier of sorts.

Zachary: "Enough, Rhyperior, fire again!"

As Rhyperior launched a rock, Inkay sent one of its own into it, smashing it out of the air much to the shock of the crowd.

 **(crowd)**

Ash: "Wow... An Inkay... I never knew Misty had one of those..."

Sitting alongside ash was Ethan, more commonly known as 'Gold'.

Gold: "With the right trainer, Inkay can be a force to be reckoned with Ash, I'm surprised you don't have one, I thought it would be right up your street!"

Ash: "I've got my hands full with Goomy right now, little fella is almost battle ready... Gonna give him and some others a run out later in my match"

Gold: "Just don't get too cocky Ketchum... You're good, you're unorthodox, but sometimes pure power is all it takes to win a bout"

 **(match)**

Zachary was growing frustrated. No matter what ranged attack he used, the little psychic squid was neutralising it.

Zachary: "Rhyperior... Charge in there... Take the fight to it!"

Rhyperior let out a powerful roar before it rushed forwards. Sensing the danger, Misty instinctively went to call for a double team but upon realising her Pokémon would suffer from the move, she opted for a different strategy.

Misty: "Inkay... Swagger it!"

Inkay's eyes lit up and within seconds, Rhyperior's did the same. It still continued it's head on charge but instead of hitting Inkay who managed to slip out the way, it ran head on into the arena wall, rumbling the stands a little.

Announcer: **"AND RHYPERIOR IS CONFUSED! MISTY MIGHT JUST HAVE THIS!"**

Zachary: "Ugh, Rhyperior, concentrate, use Focus Blast!"

Misty: "inkay, Substitute and Psych up!"

Inkay quickly created a perfect double of itself before it started to glow yellow, seemingly copying the augmented attack growth of its opponent without contrary lowering it's attack. As the focus blast came flying out, it completely obliterated the substitute but that didn't matter to Misty.

Misty: "Psywave! Lift Rhyperior up and pull it closer!"

Inkay sent out an odd wave of rainbow coloured energy which surrounded the huge final stage evolution Pokémon and summoned it towards them.

Zachary: "We got it right where we want it... MEGAHORN!"

Misty panicked. She knew Inkay being dual Psychic/Dark was likely to be one-shotted by the powerful bug based horn attack but luckily, she had a plan"

Misty: "Quick Inkay... Turn it's strength against it... FOUL PLAY!"

Inkay's tentacles extended. Glowing with dark and psychic energy, they constricted the horn and hoisted the huge Pokémon up in the air before dumping it down, using the power of it's attack against it and rendering it unable to battle! The referee raised the blue flag and the crowd let out a huge cheer, this one was going to the wire.

Announcer: "Look at that! Seafood surprise got us to the one-pokémon shootout... But what is Zachary going to bring?"

Zachary smirked and threw out a Pokéball. As the white light began to take shape, Misty's eyes widened in shock.

Announcer: "IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT A BATTLE NOW... ZACHARY JUST SENT OUT LUXRAY!"

 _"I don't think he realises Inkay isn't a water type... We've got this!"_

Misty: "Alright Inkay... Psyshock!"

Inkay shot forwards, firing pink bolts of energy at the Luxray who stood proud.

Zach: "Luxray... thundershock it's attack then close in with Thunder Fang!"

Luxray shot a blast of electric at the incoming Psyshock, creating a small explosion before it jumped through the dust with electricity crackling in its mouth.

Misty: "Inkay... Dark Pulse and get outta there now!"

Inkay shot backwards, releasing the dark type projectile like a squid would release a jet of ink. Luxray tumbled to the ground but it picked itself up and roared before unleashing a thunderbolt attack.

Misty: "Light Screen then Psychic!"

Inkay created a golden screen in front of it, managing to take the sting out of the attack, deflecting it to the floor and when it shot a sphere of psychic energy forwards, knocking Luxray into the wall, the crowd cheered.

Announcer: "MISTY SEEMS TO HAVE SWITCHED THINGS AROUND... CAN ZACHARY COME BACK FROM THIS?"

 _"Don't count on it... Time to end this!"_

Misty pointed at Luxray.

Misty: "Inkay... Finish it with Superpower!"

Inkay charged forwards at full speed. Having copied the attack growth from Rhyperior before, the fighting move was a guarenteed win. Smashing into the Luxray at full speed, Inkay sent it across the ring and into the wall before it slumped to the floor"

Official: "Luxray is unable to battle... The winner of this round, Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City!"

The crowd were on their feet as Inkay floated towards Misty who pulled it into a tight embrace. Jumping the barrier, May ran up alongside Misty and threw her arms round her.

May: "You did it Misty! Next stop - taking that Smug Bitch out!"

Misty nodded as May kissed her on the cheek and held her free arm up in the air whilst some of the crowd chanted her name. Looking round, Misty was only concerned about one person. Seeing him stood near the exit, the two locked eyes for a split second and in that fraction of time, despite no words being said, Misty understood it perfectly. Mouthing 'Thank you' in Ash's direction, the Raven haired trainer simply pulled down on the peak of his cap before turning his back and exiting the arena, presumably to catch Clair's match.

May: "Uh Mist... What was that about?"

Misty: "Nothing... I'll fill you in later... Right now we gotta get my guys recovered and see how Paul is getting on..."

 **=...=...=**

Unlike Misty who had a relatively straight forward comeback, Paul's battle was totally one sided. With his Urisang clean sweeping his opponent. Though he might have become slightly kinder to his Pokémon as time had passed, he still retained that fierce and uncompromising battling style which made him such a tough opponent to face. With Dawn cheering him on and him, as usual trying to 'ignore it' but all the while enjoying how cute she looked whilst doing it, he noticed someone in the stands who he could have sworn wasn't there at the start of the match.

 _"That green hair... The smug look... Drew? I better warn Ash about this soon!"_

 **=...=...=**

Announcer: "And now in the main stadium... We have our first Gym Leader Exhibition Match... Goldenrod's very own Whitney... Against the toughest Gym leader in Johto... Clair!"

The two women nodded to each other from across the field. As their eyes locked and they remained 'calm', you could feel the excitement building in the crowd. As was expected, Whitney was the favourite of the crowd, her being the trainer based in the city, and also one of the more likable ones too as she was always seen out and about, socialising and getting along with everyone, but people knew the moment her Pokémon came out, that playful demeanour went out the window and she was as ruthless as her opponent. Clair on the other hand always seemed to sport the 'Resting Bitch Face' so no one could really judge what was going through her mind, but from her body language, many would say arrogance.

Clair stood there, slightly side on, arms folded across her chest with her signature black 'barbed' whip coiled and hanging from her right hand whilst the slight breeze in the stadium caused her cloak to flutter and her hair to blow slightly behind her. It was an intimidating sight, made even more so when both trainers acknowledged the referee's signal to start.

Announcer: "Remember folks, this is one on one, first to faint three Pokémon wins. There will be no substitutions and furthermore, should you wish to use Mega-Evolution, feel free..."

Whitney reached for her first Pokémon whilst Clair let her whip uncoil. With one of the coil's snagging one of her Pokéballs, she brought it up, hoisting the ball in the air, swinging it round before cracking it, sending it forwards whilst Whitney threw hers out without much imagery behind it.

Whitney: "Lopunny!"

Clair: "Altaria!"

Announcer: "First up, we have Lopunny and Altaria!"

Clair: "You know what to do Altaria... To the sky, find the tailwind and ride it!"

Altaria let out a chirp of its name as it acknowledged it's trainer and flew up. Lopunny on the other hand simply watched, hopping from one foot to the other, carefully watching the cloud-dragon circle above it. As Altaria started to pick up speed, Whitney shouted to her Pokémon.

Whitney: "Now Lopunny... Charge Beam, full spread!"

Lopunny started to release blasts of energy as Altaria managed to slip through them with little fuss, but each time it tried to descend, the beams came closer.

Clair: "Altaria, focus, time your descent and go into Dragon Rush!"

Altaria made another pass as Lopunny kept it circling. Spotting an opening, Altaria looped round and dropped down into a high speed descent with a purple and blue hue forming round it.

Whitney: "Now Lopunny, Ice Punch!"

Clair's eye's widened in shock as Lopunny's fist began to glow white and frost started to fall from it. Altaria was too comitted to the nosedive to pull out and as it came crashing down with the Dragon rush, Lopunny easily jumped out the way before twisting round and flooring the Altaria with Ice Punch, fainting it in one hit.

Official: "Altaria is unable to battle, Lopunny is the victor!"

A wave of surprise swept the stadium before a massive cheer. Having just arrived in time for her battle, to see his girlfriend go down 1-0, Ash shook his head.

 _"I warned her about that Lopunny... Just like a dragon... Always thinks it knows best!"_

Announcer: "And Whitney takes the first round with an impressive one hit knock out punch to the dragon trainer... But round two is underway, Clair has just sent out... Oh man, She's just sent out Dragonair... This fight is on!"

Clair: "Dragonair, it defeated Altaria in one blow, don't let your guard down! You know what to do!"

Clair snapped her whip for added effect and the crack of the whip made the serpentine dragon's eyes narrow. It knew what the whip crack meant - Clair was putting full trust in her. Not wanting to let her master down, Dragonair started to arc about as it floated above the stadium floor, weaving around in a figure of eight. As it did this, almost luring the Lopunny into a trance, Whitney managed to get through to her Pokémon.

Whitney: "Lopunny, It's using Dragon Dance! Don't just stand there, Ice Punch! We can't let it build up momentum!"

Regaining its senses, Lopunny lunged forwards, going for the super effective move but Dragonair scouted it, effortlessly slipping round the rabbit before its tail glowed white with water swirling round it. Swinging it round, the graceful Pokémon smashed its tail into Lopunny's back.

Announcer: "What an Aqua Tail from Dragonair... It looks like Clair is letting her Pokémon decide what it wants to do... What trust and discipline!"

Lopunny crashed into the arena wall but it picked itself back up.

Whitney: "Mega Kick!"

Lopunny jumped and extended its legs as Dragonair was poised to strike. A golden glow formed around it's horn before the discharge of energy smashed into the airborne rabbit. As Thunder Wave found it's mark, Dragonair took the Mega Kick much to the crowd's surprise.

Clair: "Good Dragonair... Now follow it up with the usual!"

Cracking the whip once again, Dragonair withdrew closer to it's trainer whilst creating copies of itself. As it started to perform the double team, Lopunny was ready to attack again.

Whitney: "Lopunny, Low Sweep, take them all out, then Ice Beam the real one!"

As Lopunny pounced forwards before dropping into a sweeping kick, yellow sparks gripped it's body, paralysing it momentarily.

Announcer: "And it looks like Lopunny is paralyzed... Dragonair took that megakick to ensure thunder wave could set in..."

Clair: "Finish it... Dragon Breath!"

The helpless Lopunny could only watch as the blue flames crashed into it. Not wanting her Pokémon to suffer further, Whitney withdrawn it, signalling it couldn't continue.

Announcer: "And now it's 1 a piece... Who will Whitney send out next?"

Clair: "Get ready Dragonair... I don't think it's time for 'her' to come out, but she's going to have something up her sleeve regardless..."

Whitney smiled.

Whitney: "Let's see how good your dragons really are when their attacks are useless... Clefable... Do it!"

The crowd cheered whilst Ash looked on, deep in concentration.

"Dragonair knows it's attacks are useless now when it comes to the big ones, but if Clair can find a way to negate it's special attacks and bring the fight up close, she might just be able to do this one..."

Clair: "Dragonair... Close in with Aqua Jet into Aqua Tail... Put it on the back foot!"

Whitney: "Disarming Voice Clefable! Keep it away!"

Round three was looking to be a good one!

 **=...=...=**

A/N: Rest of Battle to come


	26. Battles (Part 2)

As Dragonair shot forwards with high speed behind it and poised to shift into the follow up attack Clair had planned, the voice attack from Whitney's Clefable stopped it in its tracks. Recoiling backwards and slightly disorientated, Dragonair tried to go forwards again but once more, Clefable kept it at bay with bursts of special fairy type attacks.

Clair: "Dragonair, Evasive Manouvers, use double team and dragon dance, we're going to have to lure her to us!"

With a hint of worry in her voice, something Clair was not known for, she watched as Dragonair began to create copies of itself as it danced it's way around Clefable's attacks. Whitney didn't have much concern to this, she knew one hit would easily slow Dragonair down enough to take it out clean so she kept telling her Pokémon to keep the pressure up.

 _"Think Clair... It's fair type, meaning Poison and Steel are effective against it... Dragonair can use Iron Tail... Maybe if we try and disrupt its attacks..."_

Clair felt a faint smile form at the corner of her lips. Holding her hand out, she pointed to Clefable.

Clair: "Start launching thunder waves at it... Let's make her move!"

Dragonair reared back as it's horn flashed yellow and blasts of energy shot out of it. Clefable started to take evasive action, trying to fire off an attack when it had a second but given the pressure, Clair had managed to buy herself some time.

 _"Ok, she's on the run... Probably going to go for a more wide spread attack next... We have to get close..."_

Clair: "Dragonair... Aqua jet now!"

Shooting forwards, Dragonair moved even quicker than previously due to the evasive use of Dragon Dance. Realising she might get caught out, Whitney quickly reacted.

Whitney: "Protect yourself Clefable!"

Clefable brought up a protective shield just as Dragonair smashed into her.

Clair: "NOW! THE SHIELD IS DOWN, IRON TAIL!"

Dragonair was merciless. As it's long tail suddenly took on a metallic hue, it flicked it out like a scorpion would with it's stinger and smashed Clefable with enough force to send it crashing into the wall behind Whitney.

Referee: "Clefable is unable to battle, Dragonair is the winner"

Whitney swore under her breath, she thought the fairy Pokémon which had been a member of her team for years would have been enough, but once again, Clair proved just how intimidating she was in battle and why she had a reputation as the toughest gym leader in Johto. Taking her final Pokéball, Whitney simply smiled.

Announcer: "WHITNEY IS DOWN TO ONE... AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT IS COMING NEXT!"

The crowd cheered in anticipation, all of them were ready for this, Whitney's team anchor, her devastatingly powerful and ruthless Miltank. Throwing the Pokéball forwards, she only said one word.

Whitney: "Rollout!"

The bovine Pokémon went right into a spin and charged forwards, almost catching Dragonair off guard and forcing it to react without Clair issuing it an order - launching a dragon rage at the floor in front of itself to disrupt the rolling cow's momentum. As Miltank hit the newly created pot hole, Clair regained her composure.

Clair: "Dragonair, Ice beam on the floor, make her dodge!"

Dragonair started to shoot Ice Beam at the floor, creating giant patches of Ice as it gracefully evaded the rollout attacks.

Announcer: "Clair looks like she's trying to neutralise rollout's momentum based impact. If Miltank cannot control itself, then there is no way it can accurately catch her!"

Whitney: "Miltank, use the ice! Direction change, take flight and bodyslam that overgrown snake!"

Clair clenched her fist. She knew Whitney was trying to get a rise out of her and given by Clair's next command, it was working.

Clair: "Dragonair... Dragon Rush to meet it... Full strength!"

As Miltank launched itself into the air and opened up from its ball-shape into a bodyslam, Dragonair shot forwards covered in purple and blue flames, smashing head first into the oncoming Miltank. As the two attacks collided, the crowd took a deep breath as both Pokémon were flung backwards from the collision.

Whitney: "Recover into Rollout, finish it when Dragonair is down!"

Despite it's augmented strength, Dragonair's dragon rush wasn't enough to disrupt the impact of the body slam. Picking itself up, Clair tried to tell it to use Dragon Rage but it couldn't. The impact of the slam had managed to inflict paralysis on her serpentine dragon. Closing her eyes and hoping for her Pokémon's skin shedding ability to save it, Clair held her breath before the crowd cheered - she knew Miltank had knocked Dragonair out.

Announcer: "THIS IS IT FOLKS, WE'RE DOWN TO ONE EACH... AND JUDGING BY CLAIR'S EXPRESSION, WE ALL KNOW WHO IS COMING NEXT"

Clair threw the Pokéball forwards, barking a command right away.

Clair: "DRAGON PULSE, FULL SPREAD!"

As the explosion of white light landed on the field, a wave of blue and purple energy exploded from it as the mighty Kingdra, Clair's most formidable battler took to the field.

Whitney: "Miltank, use your strength, rip up some of the floor to act as a barrier!"

Bellowing it's name in approval of the instruction, Miltank dug into the floor and dragged some of it up, taking the sting out of the dragon pulse.

Whitney: "When the smoke clears use..."

Clair's voice cut through like a knife.

Clair: "Kingdra, Hyper Beam, full power!"

In a flash, a huge beam of orange energy shot forwards, through the smoke and the resulting explosion had everyone shield their eyes. As the smoke and dust cleared, the crowd gasped. Miltank was just about standing.

Clair: "Kingdra, we can take whatever that Miltank throws at us, it's barely hanging in there..."

Whitney looked at Kingdra as it kept its eyes firmly focused on Miltank. She could hear the crowd urging her to continue, but as she saw Miltank trying to hold itself up, she picked up it's Poké ball and called it back.

Whitney: "Miltank... You did good... I can't let you wear yourself out before gym season kicks into full gear... Return... I withdraw"

Clair called Kingdra back and looked at Whitney. The younger woman, probably round the same age as Misty was disheartened but she held her head up high as the announcer officially declared Clair the winner. Not one to revel in victory over someone she considered a friend, Clair crossed the battlefield and grabbed Whitney as she tried to walk away. Catching her by the wrist, she pulled her back and into a firm embrace.

Clair: "I didn't plan on using Kingdra so early in this... So congratulations, you pushed me more than I expected this year..."

Whitney smiled and nodded, returning the embrace.

Whitney: "I'm just glad I managed to finally beat your Dragonair!"

Clair: "Don't push it Whitney... You do know I can crush you without Pokémon..."

With a hint of danger in her eyes, Clair smirked as Whitney laughed it off. Raising each other's arms and taking a bow, The two gym leaders left the field.

 **=...=...=**

The battling was done for the day but unfortunately, the drama was not. By some sheer coincidence, Misty, Jasmine and May arrived at the Poké Centre at the same time as Ash and Clair. As the five of them stood there just outside, it was almost like a standoff with awkward glances being exchanged by all parties involved.

 _"_ _ **Great -!-**_ _I was not expecting to run into them right now"_

Clair was irritated to say the least but she didn't show it yet Jasmine, her fellow Gym Leader and someone who had known Clair for a long time spotted it in her eyes right away.

Jasmine: "Clair..."

Clair: "Jasmine... Misty.. May..."

Acknowledging the others, they all focused on Ash who was just standing there. With Pikachu on his shoulder, he just waved, opting not to speak which drew a sigh from Jasmine.

Jasmine: "Haaboy, you can practically see the sexual tension thickening right in front of us all"

Misty and Clair both gawked whilst May burst out laughing. If there was one thing Jasmine could do, it was defuse a potential messy situation.

May: "Yeah... I think I'm just gonna go in the Poké Centre now... Catch you round later..."

Misty went a bright shade of red, as did Clair. Seeing this as a chance to slip away, Ash followed May, leaving Misty and Clair outside with Jasmine who stood there, arms folded and watched with interest.

Clair: "Congratulations on your battle Misty-Chan, Ash told me you had a close one which had the crowd on the edge of their seats"

Misty nodded in thanks as Jasmine sighed rather loudly.

Jasmine: "Will you two just talk? That tension isn't going to resolve itself with small talk, awkward glances and mental fantasies about the same man"

Both women turned to Jasmine and glared at her as she held her hands up.

Jasmine: "Woah there... Don't be giving me that look girls... You're the ones with the issues... You need to talk... Both of you"

Clair was starting to grow a little frustrated with this. She had enough problems expressing her feelings normally, but to be effectively dropped into a conversation with someone who she pretty much broke emotionally was not how she planned to spend the first night of the tournament. Before the Dragon Trainer could even speak, Jasmine cut her off again.

Jasmine: "Look, I get it... You're withdrawn, you don't share much unless you're drunk and it takes you forever to actually say how you feel about someone or something which isn't a dragon type... So let's make this simple - I'm going to walk into the Poké Centre and when I come out, you two will be talking or will have went off to a more private location to talk about shit... Got it?"

As Jasmine turned round, Misty and Clair both shared the same expression.

Misty: "Looks like we don't have a choice..."

Clair: "...There's a diner round the corner from here... Let's go there and get a booth, I have a feeling that unless we agree to get past... this... _*Clair Gestured to the situation they were in*_ , it's going to be a long tournament..."

Misty nodded. Deep inside, she wanted to slap the woman, rag her perfect hair, ruin her make up... just do about anything to her, purely because she had such strong feelings for Ash and Clair herself had even said Ash still loved her.

Misty: "Lead the way..."

 **(Across town)**

 _"Where are you Paul?"_

Dawn stood outside the Gym, the place her and Paul had agreed to meet after he had his battle and saw to his Pokémon. As she paced round with anticipation, the bluenette was unaware of a certain green haired trainer watching her from a bench across the street.

Drew: "So Dawn is waiting for Ash? This should be simple enough... All I have to do is rattle her and Ash's judgement will be clouded and he'll fail miserably... Once he loses, all I need to do is swoop in and take May back for myself.. This should be too easy"

With a smirk on his face, Drew discreetly pulled out Flygon's Poké ball.

Drew: "Flygon my friend, it is time to scare that pathetic coordinator and make problems for her and her friends... Don't let me down"


	27. How hard can one question be?

As Misty and Clair sat there in the booth with a drink in front of each of them. As Clair quietly sipped her soft drink, Misty was running her fingertip around the edge of her bottle of beer whilst looking every which way she could but at the woman in front of her.

Clair: "Misty, this is as awkward for me as it is for you... So let's just break the ice right now..."

Misty snapped her attention to Clair. Studying the woman's face, she could see why Ash had seemingly fallen for her. She was perfect in many ways, her smooth skin, the way her hair rested or came across her face sometimes when she moved, her cold yet alluring eyes and rarely seen smile. She was a mystery which people wanted to get to the bottom of.

Misty: "Look... I won't lie here... You know how I feel about Ash, I have seen how you feel about Ash... But why did you tell me he still loves me if he is fucking you?"

Clair was at a loss for words, not expecting Misty to be as blunt as she was when it came to this subject. With a slight shocked expression on her face, Clair quickly gathered her thoughts before finally speaking.

Clair: "Truth be told... I didn't plan on it, but after seeing you so crushed by finding out about us the way you did, I needed something to try and get you to your senses... Ultimately I see my choice was flawed given the information I disclosed to you..."

Misty took a mouthful from her bottle before placing it back down.

Misty: "Yeah, it wasn't the brightest way to approach things... Tell the girl who is in love with your boyfriend that your boyfriend still loves her... Platonic or otherwise, you don't just drop a bomb like that..."

Clair was slightly embarrassed.

Clair: "It seems parts of Ash have rubbed off on me..."

Misty: "Yeah, the denseness and speak first, think a lot later..."

Clair sighed.

Clair: "I don't want to come between the friendship you and Ash share... But I know that given your past, both as travelling companion and as lover, it will be difficult for all three of us... I trust Ash completely and I know he wouldn't act on any feelings he has for you because of mine and his relationship... But at the same time, I can't help but worry because I know how it looks like you two do have some unresolved issues..."

Misty: "Some? I think nothing will ever be resolved between myself and Ash... I thought I was over him... Six years later he comes back into my life and everything which I thought I stopped feeling and thinking suddenly overwhelms me... I'm all set to break it to him but I could never find the right time too... Then I see you and him all over each other..."

Clair sat in silence, allowing Misty to continue.

Misty: "I mean, yeah.. Ash can see other people, it's his life and all that... But I just thought the way things were, it was going back to how we used to be... I was getting a second chance with him..."

Clair: "I'm sorry... I know what happened with you two... How Ash wanted to continue the relationship but you didn't want to go long distance with him, thus breaking up with him and since then feeling guilty about it..."

Misty: "All too guilty... Having met some of his companions after we split up... Hearing rumours about him and May round about the time her and Drew called it a day... Then Serena in Kalos..."

Clair: "Love is a cruel mistress sometimes Misty"

Misty: "Don't I know it... I guess I just want to say... If you don't want Ash to travel round Johto with me, I won't get in your way or try to change his or your mind... It would have been nice to have the company but the awkwardness would always be there..."

Clair nodded.

Clair: "I wish I could say I had no fears, but it's only natural for emotions and irrationality to cloud the mind and judgement..."

Misty finished her beer and looked Clair right in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, she asked the question which would change everything for them.

Misty: "Clair... Do you love Ash?"

 _"...I don't know how to answer this question..."_

Clair hesitated, she wanted to just say yes to get Misty off her case, but she'd be lying... If she said no, then she would be lying too and it would break Misty even more. Misty, seeing Clair trying to choose her words to explain a question she could refuse to if she wished gave the bluenette patience as her mind raced.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"What was the problem?"_

This was the one thing which had consistently ate away at Clair as she sat there at the edge of the shore across from the entrance to the Dragon Shrine and Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City.

 _"You know what the problem is Clair... You just don't want to admit it to yourself yet"_

Snapped from her thoughts by a familiar voice, Clair turned round to see Crystal standing behind her.

Crystal: "You're falling for him and you don't want to admit it because of the previous times you thought you were in love but only ended up with a broken heart"

Clair wanted to chide her for that remark. How could Crystal even know what she was thinking? But sadly, she was right.

Ash Ketchum...

How one man who she barely spoken to over the past eight years since their initial meeting was now very much a part of her life.

Clair: "This is your fault you know..."

Crystal simply laughed as she sat down next to Clair and glanced at her reflection in the water.

Crystal: "Well what else was I supposed to do? Just leave him there to die?"

If looks could kill, right now the former Silver League winner would have been at least six feet underground by now.

Clair: "NO! You know what I meant dammit! I mean this whole thing is your fault because you dumped him on me to look after whilst you simply ran off hunting for the bastards who did this.. I could have simply called Lance and got the G-men to look into this..."

Crystal smirked. The smirk worried Clair because she knew just what her friend was like.

Crystal: "But instead I left him with you because I knew you needed the company of someone who wasn't just me... I did this for you as well as him Clair. You've been shut off for far too long, especially after..."

Clair: "Do not say a word... If you even mention his name, I will hurt you"

The coldness in her voice was enough to make Crystal stop. Bringing up the subject of Morty was always a risky idea. The two had dated for some time but it had fell apart due to Clair's insistence on staying true to her roots and traditions within the clan whilst Morty was busy chasing anything with a skirt. Even though it had been three years since they broken up, they remained on cordial terms just for the sake of professionalism with them both being Gym leaders, but neither of them went out of their way to talk to the other.

Crystal: "Sorry... I know I shouldn't.. But I can't help it. Things happened, you both moved on... Seemingly, but I know you too well Clair... You cannot let things go... Maybe now is the time to?"

Clair snorted and turned her head, looking away from Crystal. She wasn't impressed with her friend's constant pestering regarding her love life, but she was right on all fronts. Clair should have moved on by now but she just couldn't bring herself to. She had her heart broken and sworn she'd never love again, but now, after looking after Ash and growing closer to him, it seemed fate had other plans.

Clair: "I'm sorry... It's just..."

Crystal: "I understand, but maybe its time to take a chance again and go with your feelings for once?"

Clair didn't answer. Instead she looked across the shore, this time to the other side of the body of water and saw Ash there with his Pikachu and his Goomy, trying to train the strange Kalosian dragon type. She was startled by just how good he was with Pokemon and for a moment, actually wondered if the rumours about him being dense around girls were true still.

Clair: "Say you are right... Say I have some feelings for Ash... How would I even go about them? He's not exactly known for his way with women is he?"

Crystal let out a tell tale smirk as Clair now looked at her friend.

Clair: "Wait... You're telling me he's not that dense anymore?"

Crystal: "After him and Misty called it a day a few years back, Mr. Ketchum seems to have improved on his behaviour towards women, actually noticing them and sometimes actually responding to their advances with... pleasant results shall we say?"

Clair: "You fucked him didn't you?"

Crystal feigned shock and innocence as she held her hands up.

Crystal: "...I was going to lie to you and say no, I haven't... But you know I cannot lie to save my life... Yeah, me and Ash have shared a moment or two when our paths have crossed on the road... Nothing more than just two lonely people looking for something more than just conversation for a night... Believe me, I'd sleep with him again without any question... But he's not my kind of boyfriend"

Clair: "I forget that you like the bad boys... Tell me, how is it going chasing Gary Oak?"

Crystal: "It's not bad boys... Just the ones who like to talk the talk more than they walk the walk... They're so fun to break... And Gary... It's a work in progress... I figure if I keep turning up every so often at his gym late at night then he might actually let me stay for once instead of directing me to the Pokemon centre or something..."

Clair laughed but then turned her eyes back to Ash.

 _"I wonder if he has started to get a feeling about me? I can't be the only one in this deal where something seems like it could happen with us..."_

 **-flashback end-**

Clair was thankful that she had 'dodged the bullet' for now in answering Misty's question of whether she actually loved Ash, but once again, her mind kept playing with her. As her and Misty both ran out of the diner where they had been talking after hearing a familiar sounding scream, her mind was still trying to work out the answer to Misty's question.

Wasting little time, the pair of them rushed out of the diner to investigate.

 **-flashback-**

Shrine Maiden: "Ibuki-Chan looks well these days."

Monk: "Satoshi-San has had a positive effect on her. It is nice to see her care about things other than her duties as head of the clan, being a gym leader and a dragon master."

Clair knew the people of Blackthorn were talking about her, but it mattered little. For the first time in a few years, she was truly content. What initially started out as merely looking after someone turned into a blossoming romance. By some twist of fate, it seemed that Arceus was smiling down on her, finally rewarding her for enduring the rough spell where she near enough lost everything close to her - her relationship, her grandparents and her will to do anything besides mourn. Despite the smitten outside appearance, deep down inside, she was conflicted.

 _"I just don't get it. I'm happy, I feel happy, I'm smiling more and enjoying things once more... But something feels... Off?"_

Glancing to her right, Ash was walking with her, holding her hand and smiling as people waved to them.

 _"I wonder if he is feeling the same - confused by what is going on? I mean I am attracted to him, I enjoy being around him and I haven't felt this appreciated for a long time... But I know he will be on the road again soon. Spring is almost here and I know he has to keep moving to prevent another incident like that one with the Ice Cavern..."_

Ash: "Clair... Can I ask you something?"

Clair was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Ash's voice. She just realised that they had stopped walking and had arrived at the empty house here Ash had been staying since he was brought to the city.

Clair: "What do you need to know Satoshi?"

Ash: "I have to hit the road again soon... And something has been bugging me... So I'm just going to outright ask you this..."

Clair didn't speak. Her mind was racing like a Dragonair using Extreme Speed.

Ash: "Would you still like to continue with what we have when I leave Blackthorn?"

Clair: "Can we talk about this inside? I don't think out here is the best place for this discussion..."

As the pair entered the house, kicked their shoes off and sat down at the table, Ash looked into Clair's eyes as she tried to compose herself.

Ash: "I understand if you want to end this thing we have because I am leaving soon. I won't hold it against you... You did save my life and help me out significantly and for that I am forever grateful and indebted to you"

Clair: "That is what friends do Satoshi... We care for one another... I couldn't leave you hanging when you needed to recuperate"

Ash: "I still need to know... Is this thing going to continue when I leave or are we letting it end now so saying goodbye isn't as hard as it could be?"

Clair: "Honestly... I don't know... I've tried my best not to think about this day because it fills me with sadness. I have enjoyed your time here Satoshi-San. I have enjoyed how our friendship grew stronger and how it turned into so much more and I would be a fool to willingly give up on it... But I know I cannot simply hold you here. I know I have to let you resume your travels and I know sooner or later, trouble will catch up to you again..."

Ash reached across the table and held Clair's hand tightly in both of his.

Ash: "Ibuki... Please.. Stop dancing around the issue... I need to know.. We both do..."

Clair tried to keep her composure but she couldn't anymore. Closing her eyes, she let a single tear drop onto her cheek as she spoke.

Clair: "I don't know what I will do without you round Satoshi... I have grown accustomed to your presence in my life now... I really do not want to see you leave..."

Ash: "Clair... Answer me..."

Clair pulled her hand back and looked up at Ash, her face tear stained.

Clair: "I can't Ash! I cannot simply say whether we can continue or not because I don't know what will hap[pen... I don't know if it will be easy... when you will return to me... If you will return to me... I'm scared Ash and I don't know if I am making the right decision"

 _"Now I understand how Misty must have felt when she was faced with this choice... Fuck! This is too hard... I cannot do this.."_

Clair: "Ash... Can you promise me one thing?"

Ash nodded.

Clair: "If I say yes, we will keep this up, we will still remain boyfriend and girlfriend.. Will you return to me for good once all this blows over... Once Serena is dealt with... Once you tie up those loose ends in Kanto you mentioned to me... No more journeys unless we both go on them?"

Ash was silent as he listened to Clair's requests. He knew it would be tough, having spent near enough half of his life as a nomadic trainer, rarely staying settled in one specific location for any prolonged periods of time up until now... But at the same time, Clair saved his life. She looked after him, she helped him get his head together once more. She tended to his physical and mental injuries and he felt whole again almost. He couldn't let that be overlooked, and at the end of the day, he owed her for this... But he wasn't sure if he felt genuine feelings for her which had grown as their friendship did, or whether his feelings for her had only developed out of gratitude to the attention she gave him.

Ash: "If that is what it takes... Yes... Once everything has finally been laid to rest and what needs tying up has been tied up, I will come home to you"

Wiping the tears away, Clair stood up and walked round the table to Ash. Placing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace, she smiled. On the outside it seemed perfect, but still sat in the back of her mind were the questions which were eating away at her - did she really love him or was this just a romance brought about by circumstance and dependency?

 **-flashback end-**

Misty: "Shit! that's Dawn! A Flygon seems to be attacking her and Piplup!"

Reaching for her Poke ball, Clair called out her Kingdra whilst Misty called her Starmie out.

Clair: "Kingdra, chase that Flygon away!"

misty: "Starmie, protect Dawn and Piplup!"


	28. More questions, some answers

(Drew)

It had all been going smoothly. Dawn was alone and isolated and Drew had managed to retreat to a quiet location in order to release Flygon so it could do his bidding. The Dual type dragon, one of his strongest was doing everything it could to make life difficult for Dawn and her Piplup. Circling them, sporadically swooping down on them or shooting blasts of flamethrower near them but not directly at them. It was simple - cause panic and terror but don't actually hurt the girl, that would be Serena's role should she see fit.

Then of course, Misty and another blue haired woman showed up. Sprinting out of seemingly nowhere and summoning their Pokemon to combat Flygon and protect their friend.

Drew found it both highly infuriating but amusing how Ash always managed to surround himself with women and always seem oblivious to them up until recent years.. But also how they just were drawn to him. This was the one thing which Drew loathed the most about Ash - what did the hick from sleepy Pallet Town have which he did not? He had the success before Ash. He had the looks, the style, the knowledge of how to interact with women and he had money. He was everything a girl should want.. But as always, he found himself left there watching as Ash simply created a harem for himself but had no actual clue what to do with it seemingly.

Still hidden, Drew watched his Flygon elegantly avoid the blasts of bubble beam from Misty's Starmie as it kept trying to close in on Dawn but it was having trouble getting it's attacks off when that strange blue haired woman's Kingdra kept blocking them with its own.

 _"Curse that Kingdra. The Starmie is merely an annoyance, but that Kingdra, how it fights without even needing audible comands... Such elegance, such power... This is harder than I anticipated it would be!"_

The more Drew thought, the more he realised just how futile this was. He could tell despite his Flygon appearing to be more powerful than Misty's Starmie, he didn't quite trust that mysterious woman's Kingdra. She didn't even speak to it, she simply cracked her whip and the Pokemon instinctively knew what to do.

 _"Shit! Flygon might not get out of this unharmed if that Kingdra manages to actually score a direct hit. It is almost like it is purposely missing or blocking the attacks to act as a warning and to assert its dominance"_

Misty: "This can't be a wild pokemon... It's too powerful.. Either someone has released this.. Or they've sent it out purposely to target Dawn!"

Clair's eye's narrowed as she registered Misty's words. Looking round, she wondered where the trainer could be. Realising he could be busted, Drew reached for another Pokeball

 _"Roselia, I want you to use Grass Whistle when that strong Trainer comes closer. We need to withdraw Flygon and create a distraction so we can escape, having seemingly fulfilled our end of the agreement with Serena for today..._

The grass type nodded as it creeped into the bushes. Using its small size to its advantage, the plant rustled the bottom leaves just enough to create a disturbance which drew Clair's line of sight towards it

Clair: "Kingdra, support Starmie as you see fit.. I'm going to investigate something..."

As Clair walked towards the bush across the road which backed on to a small park, she heard a strange, yet calming low whistling noise. Intrigued, she headed towards it, all the while starting to feel her head going 'fuzzy', her eyes drooping and her limbs getting heavier. As she slumped down to her knees, Misty looked over and screamed. Rushing towards Clair, Drew used that as the window he needed to recall his Pokemon and slip away undetected.

 **=...=...=**

 _"What the hell happened?"_

Paul was first to greet the three women as they approached the Poke Centre. Grabbing hold of dawn with a rare public display of concern and affection, he cradled the bluenette in his arms momentarily whilst Ash and May who stood alongside him looked to Misty and Clair for an explanation

Misty: "We were talking when we heard a scream..."

Clair: "We ran off to follow it, we saw a Flygon terrorising Dawn and Piplup...

May looked slightly alarmed by the mention of a Flygon but no one picked up on it. Pushing the thought to one side, she noticed how Clair seemingly struggled to keep herself stood up.

May: "Clair.. Are you ok? You look like you just woke up...

Clair hung her head as Ash stepped forwards to comfort her but she managed to lift her head up and shake it at him. He could see the embarrassment in her face and she hated looking weak and vulnerable

Misty: "Clair thought she heard something so she gave chase... She then collapsed when she got near it and next thing we knew, the Flygon had vanished!"

Paul, eventually releasing Dawn from his arms looked down at her. She was a little shaken up but it was to be expected given the recent events. Sufficiently pleased that she was alright, he completely let go of her.

Dawn: "You know Paul... For a moment, you almost made us look like a couple

Paul's relieved look went back to its usual hardened state as everyone else around burst into laughter, drawing the ire of the usually frosty purple hair man.

Paul: "Next time, I'll tell them to let the Flygon have you Dawn!"

Dawn: "You'd miss me if I was ate by a Flygon Paulie"

May looked to Misty, Ash and Clair and made a 'Lets get out of here' styled gesture. Nodding in agreement, the four walked off.

Eventually reaching the point where their paths diverged, May and Ash gave each other a hug, whilst discussing who Ash was potentially facing in his first bout whilst Misty and Clair, several feet away both watched the two younger adults

Misty: "You know Clair... You never answered my question...

Clair: "Given what happened today, the can you honestly blame me for forgetting to answer your question?"

Misty: "I suppose I cannot blame you... You had me worried though when you just collapsed like that.. Are you sure you're ok?"

Clair simply waved her hand dismissing it.

Clair: "I'm fine Misty, thank you for the concern..."

Misty didn't reply at first, she just nodded as she saw Ash and May share one last hug.

Clair: "It's complicated by the way..."

Misty: "..Huh?"

Clair: "Me.. Ash.. Love... It's all I am going to say because honestly Misty, I shouldn't really have to tell you if I love my boyfriend or not because we all have a different perception of it... I admire your loyalty to him as a friend and I respect that you still have strong feelings for him, but at the end of the day, his relationship with me is none of your concern..."

Misty, hearing a glint of harshness and coldness in Clair's voice tried to keep calm as she replied.

Misty: "I understand and respect your opinion and thank you for sharing that information with me... But be warned Clair... If you hurt him like what that bitch from Kalos did to him or worse... I will find you and make your life hell... None of your dragons will be able to stand up to me when I am in a rage!"

Clair smirked at the redhead's comment. She had steel and conviction in her words, and she did not doubt for a second if things went south and she ended up breaking Ash the way Serena did, Misty would be visiting and making sure she got her pound of flesh.

Turning her head, Clair saw Ash and May looking over to the two of them and she nodded

Clair: "Goodbye for now Miss Waterflower... I hope you found out what you were looking for in our brief talks today...

Misty respectfully bowed to Clair as she walked towards Ash who simply nodded to Misty before taking Clair's hand and walking back with her

May: "So Misty... Spill it... What did you two talk about?"

Misty: "Just stuff... She's a really nice person underneath that composed and resting bitch face look she has going on... BUT I did find something out... Something massive...

May clapped her hands together in excitement

Misty: "...She doesn't Love Ash... She might be with him... But she doesn't love him...

May: "...Wow... What are you going to do about it then?"

Misty: "The only thing I can do... Let this run its course... I'm not going to risk getting involved incase Ash loves her.. And that would break my heart if I broke his again...

May: "So you're gonna holds out for him?

Misty: "Honestly May? I think I always will be holding out for him... Until we end up together and it stays that way, I'll always want Ash... The question is now though... Do I want to travel with him Round Johto if I know things I shouldn't?"

May put her arm around Misty as the two headed towards their hotel

May: "If you can't travel with Ash... I'll come with you... I Think Dawn and Paul are headed back to Sinnoh after this tournament and to be honest.. I'd rather stick around a bit... The contest scene is in a bit of a lull recently and I'm already one of the best Coordinators in the world... So I might give being a trainer another go... Who knows, I might pick up a few things from you!

Misty smiled

Misty: "Thanks... I'd enjoy the company and it would be nice to travel with a woman for a change... That and you are the female version of Ash...

May: "Am not! I just enjoy my food a hell of a lot!

And like that, the grumbling of May's stomach brought both girls into a bout of laughter. As they headed back to the hotel, presumably to eat and rest up for the night, Misty couldn't help but wonder to herself if she was making the right choice in all of this.

 _"It's going to hurt like hell, but I'll just have to accept this for now... Whether they love each other or not... Ash is with Clair and thats how it is until one of them ends it..."_


	29. Battles (Part 3)

Announcer: "Up next folks is something a lot of you have been wanting to see... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, a former Indigo conference winner up against Goldenrod's own Rischu Ganski!"

To say that the main arena was packed and bubbling with anticipation was an understatement. Despite only ever winning one major conference and that being several years ago now, Ash Ketchum was still a celebrity in the traditional battle circuit. He's conquered a few of the minor leagues too such as the Orange Islands cup and the formidable Battle Frontier and he was even rumoured to be one of a small number who had received the ever elusive and rarely seen 'Black Trainer Card' from Sinnoh's battle tower - the prize for clearing 100 consecutive floors i battles.

In the stands, Misty, Jasmine, May, Dawn and Paul sat there on one side watching whilst over the other side, Clair was sat next to her cousin, the current Kanto and Johto champion, Lance. Somewhere in the crowd lurked Drew and Serena. It seemed all eyes were definitely on this clash.

Jasmine: "So Waterflower... You gonna spill the beans on what went down with you and Clair? I know you've already told Girl-Ash next to you because she's currently trying to glare our blue haired acquaintance to death from across the crowd..."

Usually one to object whenever her likeness to Ash was brought up, May completely ignored it. The brunette was too focused on giving Clair the death stare which the Gym Leader either had not spotted, felt or had noticed and couldn't give one about.

Misty: "Long story short... She says it's complicated between her and Ash..."

Jasmine: "Girl talk for she doesn't love him, she doesn't love him the way you love him or I don't know what the fuck is going on with us but the sex is great!"

Misty: "So yeah... She basically told me to keep out of their business and what they felt for each other was none of my concern... I kindly informed her the moment she fucked Ash over I would be paying a visit to her"

Jasmine: "One thing which actually scares me about you Mist... It's that rage you can unleash... You are so hotheaded and quick to boil... Punch first, ask questions later... If you were a Pokémon you'd be a Primeape!"

Misty scowled at Jasmine who burst out laughing.

Jasmine: "By the way... Your boy Ketchum... He isn't winning this match... Ganski is cold... Like seriously cold... That's why Lance is here... Talk is Ganski has already beaten three of the Johto Elite 4!"

Misty: "Please... Ash will walk this... Provided he actually turns up to seriously battle and doesn't want to use this as a training exercise for his newer captures..."

May: "Shut up! It's about to start... I think I see Ash in the tunnel now!"

 **=...=...=**

Ash: "You've been registered for this match buddy, but depending on how it goes, we may not need you to jump on in there... Its 3 on 3 too, so you or Charizard are the crunch time obviously!"

Pikachu nodded as it sat on Ash's shoulder.

Ash: "Well... Our first time out in nearly two years... Let's live it up!"

Pikachu: "PI-KA!"

 **=...=...=**

Announcer: "Here we go folks... Both participants are on the field and going through the rules with the referee now... It looks like we're on the shifting field... That means that midway through the battle or when one opponent's Pokémon is unable to battle, the field environment will shift... Let's see how these two top tier trainers deal with the unexpected"

With both men walking to their respective podiums, Ketchum on the red and Ganski on the blue, they each reached for their first Pokéball. Neither one called out their Pokémon's name, trying to give as little away prior to this bout as possible. As the two explosions of white light materialised on the standard field, one of them floated in the air whilst the other took a large form as tall as it was round.

Announcer: "And it seems we have Snorlax for the red side and... Skarmory on the blue side!"

Misty: "Snorlax... I saw that thing battle Crystal's Suicune, your boy better be wary of it!"

Jasmine: "Heh! Like that thing can stand up to the Skarmory which single handedly toppled Clair!"

As Snorlax eyed the airborne Skarmory with suspicion, it glanced over its shoulder to Ash who nodded to it.

Ganski: "Skarmory, Spikes! Let's make sure whoever follows Snorlax in gets a good reception shall we?"

As Skarmory let out a powerful sounding caw and flapped it's wings, shooting out metallic barbs across the floor, Snorlax raised both its arms up in the air and slammed them down into the floor, using an ineffective earthquake attack.

Ganski: "Pfft, Snorlax fighting for itself, Using earthquake? pitiful, Ketchum should train his Pokémon better! Skarmory, Steel Wing!"

As Skarmory's wing's begun to glow pale blue, it shot forwards towards the massive normal type.

Ash: "Alright Snorlax, that earthquake just set us up perfectly... You know what to do!"

Snorlax let out a massive roar of it's name as it drove it's hand into the ground, splitting open the cracks it had caused with the earthquake. Wrapping it's clawed hands around a chunk of the terrain, it dragged it up and flung it towards the Skarmory!"

Ganski: "Skarmory, Steel Wing to break that projectile!"

Instead of hitting the Snorlax, Skarmory had to smash the attempted Smack Down move out of the air. As the chunk of earth exploded on impact, Skarmory momentarily stayed in place.

Ash: "NOW! LIKE WE PRACTICED! ICE BEAM!"

Snorlax's eyes opened wide as the frozen cyan beams shot forwards at Skarmory which narrowly managed to evade it.

Ash: "Keep at it Snorlax! Just like we worked on!"

As Snorlax kept firing Ice Beams off randomly, some in the direction of Skarmory, others across the floor where the cracks seemed to be thickest, many of the crowd were wondering what Ketchum was planning.

Announcer: "It seems like Snorlax is preparing for something... Either that or it's trying to keep Skarmory in the air to tire it out!"

Ganski cursed as Skarmory continued to circle round, weaving in between ice beam shots whilst simultaneously having to weave between pillars of Ice from the randomly targeted ice beams.

Ganski: "Skarmory, Screech, try and interrupt that damn oaf, Ketchum's planning something!"

As Skarmory cawed in acknowledgement, it managed to barrel roll out the way of an ice beam before it honed in on Snorlax. Speeding towards it, it opened its metal beak and let out a horrific screech which disrupted Snorlax enough to stop with the ice beaming.

Ganski: "NOW! DRILL PECK!"

As Skarmory begun to spin round rapidly as it closed in on Snorlax, Ash smirked.

Ash: "Snorlax, Block and follow up with Fling!"

Bringing it's giant arms up and holding them across it in the shape of an X, Snorlax took the drill peck head on before Snorlax flung it's arms outwards, sending the steel bird backwards and crashing through one of the ice pillars.

Announcer: "WHAT A HIT! EVEN A STEEL TYPE LIKE SKARMORY WOULD FEEL THAT ONE! KETCHUM'S SNORLAX IS TERRIFYING!"

Ganski: "Skarmory! right back at it, Giga Impact!"

Ash: "Focus Punch!"

The two attacks collided. The explosion of energy from them temporarily obsucred the battlefield, but the huge thud and small shockwave it created signalled the battle was over. As the smoke cleared, Snorlax stood tall as Skarmory lay there on the floor by the wall.

Official: Skarmory is unable to battle, Snorlax and the red trainer win this bout. Blue trainer, please select your next Pokémon!

Ganski: "Hmph! I had hoped it would not have required your services friend, but alas, needs must... Come forth from the shadows...Gourgeist!"

As Gourgeist appeared in the middle of the field, sirens blared as the terrain started to rumble.

Announcer: "Folks, it looks like we're about to get our first change to the field... AND ITS THE FORREST ONE!"

Trees sprang up along with lush vegetation, creating an almost idyllic hidden grotto in the middle of the woods styled effect. Ash simply smirked at this whilst Ganski's eyes narrowed, seemingly ready to do battle.

Ganski: "Gourgeist, we may be on home turf here, but watch it... That Snorlax is dangerous!"

Ash: "He's a ghost type Snorlax, so we can't go about this the easy way... Make him come to you and you know the rest!"

As both Pokémon responded to their trainers, Gourgeist started to sway before vanishing into the shadow of one of the trees.

Ash: "Snorlax, he's using shadow sneak... It won't affect you but be prepared... Focus!"

Snorlax stood there with its eyes closed and a look of concentration on its face. Seemingly relying more on its sense of smell and hearing, the large Pokémon waited for Gourgeist to strike.

Ganski: "Gourgeist... How about we play a game with Snorlax... Shadow Sneak between the trees and get closer... You know the rest!"

As all eyes in the crowd focused on the big screen showing a closer look at the battle between the trees, they gasped each time the pumpkin ghost appeared out of the shadows behind a tree and made Snorlax turn its head in that direction.

Ganski: "Leech Seed it!"

Ash: "Fire punch that pumpkin Snorlax!"

Snorlax's fist glowed bright red with a small layer of flames dancing around it, but as the giant swung, Gourgeist had already slipped out of the way again, successfully seeding the lumbering Pokémon.

Ash: "Ignore the seed Snorlax, since it's so keen to move in the shadows, let's cut them down... Earthquake, body slam style!"

Snorlax bellowed at the top of its lungs before it lunged forwards. Arms up and out as far as they would reach, the beast slammed itself into the floor, creating a shockwave which caused the very core of the stadium to shake for several seconds.

 **(stands)**

Jasmine: "Now that is what I call an Earthquake attack... I'd love to face that Snorlax with my Steelix!"

Misty and May both nodded in agreement. They were impressed with the power Snorlax possessed, May more so having never seen it battle that much but Misty was more impressed with how much it had came on since when Ash first captured it.

 **(battlefield)**

Ganski: "Now Gourgeist, Trick or Treat the oaf!"

As Snorlax slowly pushed itself back up to a vertical base, Gourgeist emerged from its shadow and emitted a strange purple wave of energy. For a moment Snorlax froze in place, seemingly paralyzed and unable to move but it suddenly jerked back to its feet as many in the arena wondered just what that move was, including Ash.

Ash: "Snorlax... Whatever that was, don't let it phase you... Pick up one of the trees and swing it round like a club, lets clear some more space!"

As Snorlax proceeded to level the forest terrain, it started to grow noticeably slower in its movements as the effects of the leech seed became apparent.

Ganski: "Now Gourgeist... Take it head on - Shadow Sneak!"

Ash: "What the?"

Gourgeist appeared from the shadow of the log Snorlax had in its hand and slammed itself into the giant Pokémon with all its might. The crowd gasped as Snorlax actually dropped the log and stumbled back, showing signs of actually being affected by the ghost type move which caused Ash's eyes to narrow.

"...He somehow got ghost type moves to work on normal types... It must be that trick-or-treat move! He's turned Snorlax into a part ghost type!"

Ash: "Snorlax, hang in there buddy, he might have found a way to hit you, but we still have the advantage here, Use shadow ball!"

As Snorlax summoned up a dark energy, Gourgeist retreated to the shadows once more before coming out with another shadow sneak, this time striking the oaf at the right moment, causing it's attack to explode in front of it.

Ganski: "Finish it off... Phantom Force!"

Gourgeist suddenly vanished in front of Snorlax, leaving the Pokémon perplexed to where it's opponent was.

Ash: "Snorlax, stay on guard, this thing could be anywhere!"

'LAAAAAAX!'

Out of thin air, Gourgeist appeard and crashed into Snorlax's back, knocking the huge Pokémon to the floor, knocking it out.

Official: "Snorlax is unable to battle, Gourgeist and the blue trainer take this round!"

As the scores drew level to 1 a piece, Ash watched as the screens flashed - the terrain was changing again.

Ganski: "Good Gourgeist, stay in there, we shall deal with whatever comes out next"

As the terrain flashed white, the decimated forest vanished and in its place was a rock-littered landscape.

Announcer: "LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE THE ROCK AND GROUND FIELD UP NEXT... WE'RE TIED AT ONE A PIECE... WHO IS ASH KETCHUM GOING TO SEND OUT NEXT?"

Ash: "Go... GOOMY!"

=...=...=

A/N: Sorry on the delay folks. It's that time of year - work is hectic and I've been ill recently - problem with the nerves in my left arm so typing is a bit problematic. Until I can get better/this sorted, the updates won't be regular, more whenever I get a chance to post them.

Hope you all have a great Christmas!


	30. Battles (Part 3 Continued)

Announcer: "The next round in this close battle begins folks. Ash Ketchum sends out his Goomy to face Ganski's Gourgeist! Let's see of Ketchum can swing it back, after all, we all know how Gourgesit has tore through some of the best Johto has to offer!"

Ash's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ganski on the podium across from him. The elite skilled trainer simply looked at him with a smug expression on his face as he eyed the slime-like dragon. It was no secret that Goomy was considered the weakest of the first stage dragon type pokémon evolutions, but knowing Ash, this wouldn't be as easy as it seems.

Ganski: "Ok Gourgeist, lets test this slug's reactions... Shadow Sneak between the rocks. Circling pattern and keep moving!"

Gourgeist was at it again. The ghostly shadow type seemingly vanished and the dark blur which it became shot from rocky outcrop to rocky outcrop, circling round Goomy who simply stayed in place, waiting for Ash's instructions.

Ash: "Goomy, don't underestimate this pumpkin, it took Snorlax down and it hits hard. Use Acid Armour, tighten your defenses and sit tight, we trained for a foe like this remember!"

Goomy's cheerful chirp of its name signalled the slug's understanding and it's slimy like skin started to take a hardened appearance whilst still looking moist and continually moving. Seeing Goomy simply steady itself, Ganski pointed to it.

Ganski: "Now, Shadow Sneak, let's see just how tough that thing can make itself!"

Gourgeist shot out of the shadows of one of the rocky outcrops and smashed into Goomy's side. The happy little slug didn't flinch as Gourgeist rebounded off it and back to the shadows.

Announcer: "WOW! Goomy might be seen as the weakest, but Goomy just took a hit which Snorlax couldn't!"

Ash smiled and nodded as Goomy closed its eyes. Seemingly concentrating, Ash stayed silent as Ganski issued the order to strike again, this time with the frighteningly powerful Phantom Force. As Gourgeist suddenly vanished, Ash took a deep breath. Remembering that Gourgeist appeared near enough in front of its target, giving it little to no time to react, Ash nodded. He'd come up with a plan.

Ash: "Goomy, get real slimy... It's time to switch things up... Take the Phantom Force and then remember what we did when we last faced Clair!"

Goomy confirmed the instructions as people in the crowd started to murmur amongst themselves. They saw how Snorlax, a superior Pokemon to Goomy had fallen to Phantom Force, granted it had been temporarily turned into a ghost type to fully maximise the move's impact, but even with it's Acid Armour boosted defence, Goomy still shouldn't be able to take a hit like this. Suddenly, as predicted, there was a slight distortion in front of Goomy. Gourgeist appeared as Goomy kept it's eyes shut and slammed into it, full force, sending the little slug flying backwards and smashing into one of the rocky outcrops on the field much to the delight of the fans backing the home trainer but the smirk on Ash's face drew many confused glances.

 **(Stands)**

 _"It always amazes me how he just comes up with these things on the fly... Ash has just nailed him with the same thing which really put a dent in Salamence last time we trained with those Pokémon..."_

Clair smirked as those around her were all waiting for the referee to raise his flag, but it never came as Goomy simply pulled itself out of the wreckage, looking as happy as ever.

 **(battlefield)**

Ash: "Now Goomy... Dragon Pulse!"

Goomy opened it's mouth and unleashed a purple and blue blast of energy which narrowly missed Gourgeist as it went back to the shadow sneak advance once again, but as it drew in, the blurry shadow suddenly siezed up right in the open.

Ganski: "Gourgeist!"

For the first time in the battle, there was an actual panic in the voice of the smug trainer.

Announcer: "What's this? It looks like Gourgeist can't move..."

Ash: "Good work Goomy! Now whilst he's vulnerable, Hit it with Sludge Bomb!"

Goomy unleashed a huge glob of foul looking liquid and launched it at Gourgeist as it tried to move but a green circling round it's body seemed to prevent it. Unable to react, Gourgeist was hit head on with the ball of sludge and before it had even fallen to the floor, the referee's flag was up.

 **Announcer: "IT LOOKS LIKE GOOMY DID IT! GOURGEIST IS OUT!"**

Frustrated, Ganski recalled his Pokémon and stared at Ash.

Ash: "Infestation... Goomy tagged your Pokémon as soon as it made contact, all we had to do was draw you out and wait... The rest was easy!"

Disgusted at himself for falling for such an underhanded tactic, Ganski reached for his final Pokéball. Holding it up in front of his face, he sighed.

Ganski: "I wish I never had to call on you against such a pitiful trainer..Show them your power!"

Throwing the Pokéball out, Ash watched as the explosion of white light unleashed arguably the most 'feared' Pokémon of Ganski's team - his Tyranitar. With a golden hide, instead of the customary khaki one, it stood there taller than your average Tyranitar and as the huge lizard like Pokémon looked down at the Goomy, the scenery began to change once again. The rocky outcrops vanished as the floor glowed white and in their place was the standard Pokémon battlefield. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, this was literally a clash of underdog against overwhelming favourite... Just the way Ash liked it.

Ash: "Hang in there Goomy... We can do this... I have faith in you"

Announcer: "We're back on the standard turf for this one and Ganski's signature Pokémon, Tyranitar has taken the field being his last line of defense. Let's see how Goomy handles this one... It can't possibly have much left in the tank after those big hits from Gourgeist!"

Ash: "Goomy, Double Team!"

Ganski: "Dark Pulse, full spread! Hurt them all!"

As goomy began to split into illusionary copies of itself across the plain surface, Tyranitar let out a ferrocious bellow and emitted a blast of dark energy which shot out from around it's feet like a shockwave, smashing through every illusionary copy and smashing the real Goomy into Ash's podium wall."

 **(Stands)**

Misty: "Holy Mew! That Tyranitar is phenomenal!"

Jasmine: "Told you Ketchum wouldn't get past him... Goomy's gotta be done for now... All Ash has left to combat this is either Pikachu or Charizard... Both poor matches for this monster... Even if they are Ash's two strongest Pokémon!"

May: "Don't count Ash or Goomy out... He's up to something... I can feel it"

As the three women looked on, Clair across the venue from them despite her calm and collected exterior was concerned for the dragon type.

 _"I know Ash has faith in his Pokémon, but his Goomy stands no chance against that monstrosity... Not even Kingdra could stand up to it when he took me on for my badge..."_

 **(Battle)**

Ganski smirked as Goomy peeled itself off the podium and slowly dragged itself forwards. Ash tried to keep a determined expression on his face as he looked on, but Ganski could tell he was close to losing his composure.

Ganski: "Tyranitar... Freeze it... Ice Punch!"

Ash: "Goomy, Evasive moves... double team!"

As Tyranitar closed in, it's fist covered in crystals of ice, Goomy began to split itself once more. Getting in range Tyranitar began to systematically eliminate the image clones one by one, smashing them with it's Ice Punch or using its huge tail to swat them aside.

Ash: "Goomy, now... Toxic!"

With only three clones left, they all emitted a purple mist as Tyranitar got close once again. Unable to avoid it, the poisonous mist clung to its hard, armoured carapace and worked its way in. Ganski seemed unconcerned about the poison, deciding that the battle would be over before it could have any effect, but as Tyranitar removed yet another clone, Goomy struck again.

Ash: "Infestation!"

The same green coating which stopped Gourgeist in its tracks now gripped hold of Tyranitar but again, it did little to concern either it or its trainer.

Ganski: "Annihilate this pest... Stone Edge!"

Letting out a primal roar which almost shook the stadium, Tyranitar summoned huge shards of rock from the arena, ripping the floor up practically and hurled them at Goomy. Unable to get out the way, Goomy took the attack full on and was seemingly buried under the rubblethat the attack had created.

Announcer: "This has to be it... There's no way that brave little Goomy could have taken that much sustained abuse from Tyranitar..."

With the referee ready to call an end to the match and bring it to the final Pokemon of each team, Ash spotted a white light filtering through some of the cracks in the rocks.

Referee: "Goomy is unab..."

Everyone in the arena was amazed as the white light grew bigger and suddenly exploded, sending the rocks everywhere.

Ash: "Sliggoo!"

In place of the Goomy was its second stage evolution - Sliggoo.

Ganski: "No fucking way!"

Announcer: "Unbelievable... Goomy Evolved just to stay in this fight it seems!"

Ganski: "Tyranitar, faint it... Earthquake!"

Ash: "Sliggoo, can you hold out a little longer? Use acid armour!"

Sliggoo nodded and much like Goomy before it, the now seemingly snail like Pokémon hardened its skin whilst retaining it's fluid like nature. Taking the full brunt of the Earthquake, the dragon type held it's ground as Tyranitar charged in, claws raised in the air, ready to finish it with a mighty Slash attack.

Ash: "Sliggoo... Feel it coming and counter!"

Sliggoo held it's ground as the antennae on it's head twitched, feeling the vibrations of the oncoming giant. As Tyranitar brought it's claw down, Sliggoo managed to slip under it at the last second and quickly shot some of the gunk out from it's body, restraining the lizard's arm.

Ganski: "Shake it off and use Rock Smash!"

Tyranitar tried to shake offSliggoo but the infestation and toxic damage seemed to finally be showing. As Tyranitar struggled, Sliggoo managed to slip off unharmed.

Ash: "Sliggoo... Iron Tail... End it!"

Sliggoo cried out its name with conviction as it's gelatenous tail suddenly took on a solid complexion and a metallic shine. Swing itself around, it slammed into Tyranitar's stomach, sending it backwards with a huge explosion! Everyone in the audience held their breath as the smoke was clearing.

 _A/N: Cliff-hanger!_


End file.
